Odd One Out
by Roosha Son
Summary: A girl named Veenie has parents who aren't around much and her father has to move from planet to planet to make money. The next planet they go to is Tea, ruled by Goku! CHAPTER 28 IS HERE! After so many years...
1. Chapter 1

_This is part one of The Chronicles of Téa: Odd One Out. The first few paragraphs are a summary of what happened after GT to lead into the story. Beware; your IQ may fall due to some events in this story. By the way, this disclaimer stand for this whole story: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z, OR GT._

**The Chronicles of Téa: Odd One Out**

**Chapter One**

After death, Goku removes his halo and gets his own planet. He goes to Namek to use their dragonballs. He promised that if something crazy happens with them, he'd handle the problem. He wished for some Saiyans and Humans to live on his planet. He acknowledges himself as leader and they all work together to develop Planet Téa.

Now after many years Goku is the most famous celebrity and ruler. Everyone's crazy about him. They made a documentary about him and play it once a week. _(Yeah, they're that crazy.)_ It gets annoying to Goku, but he just lets it go.

Vegeta joins Goku on his planet. He waits for the one day he can beat Goku at his own tournament and become the ruler. Every year there's a tournament, but every four years, the prize is a chance to be the leader.

Veenie's parents are never around. Her mother is an interior decorator to the extreme. She designs the décor on paper first then goes to the house makes arrangements, adds up the expenses, etc…. Her father is an inventor and wants his inventions to be known universally. He travels from planet to planet, selling his patents to others who are willing to innovate and sell.

And now, here's the story of the Odd One Out.

Veenie: We're moving again? I'm tired of moving.

Mom: You know your dad has to move to make money.

Veenie: Why can't he get a normal job where he doesn't have to move? I would like to make some friends.

Mom: I don't have time to argue. I need to finish my client's house before we go. That leaves you to do the packing. Bye, have a good day.(leaves for work)

Veenie: (sighs) Yeah, sure a good day of packing. I hate my life. (starts pulling out boxes)

_Later that night _

Dad: Come on Vee. It's time to go.

Veenie: Can't I just stay here? I'm almost old enough to move out.

Dad: You're our only daughter. I don't want to lose you.

Veenie: You're already not around me enough. It would be safe to say 'I lost you'.

Mom: Don't talk to your father that way.

Veenie: I'll just be quiet forever. I'm a puppet along for the ride anyway.

Mom: That's it young lady, as soon as we get a house, I want you to go straight to your room. For now I want you to get in the ship, sit down, and think about what you did.

Veenie: …(slams herself in the seat of the ship, folds her arms, and stares at the floor board)

Dad: She's right you know.

Mom: Don't start that. You know we have to make money some how.

Dad: But there are other ways of doing it.

Mom: What else can you do that pays the same as your job now?

Dad: I guess you have a point. (closes the cargo area and enters the ship with Mom)

_In the middle of space _

Dad: Vee?

Veenie: …(staring out the window)

Dad: The planet we're going to is Téa. I'm sure you'll love it there.

Veenie: (begins mocking his next line)

Dad: You'll see new faces and make new friends.

Veenie: You always say that. Then by the time I make new friends, we move. It's like my hobby is making friends. Maybe since I have so much experience in making friends I should get a job that involves doing so.

Dad: Vee, I'm sorry you have to go through this. This is the only way I can make this much money. But I promise, as soon as we get to Téa, I'll start looking for a job that pays the same or more.

Vee: Promise?

Dad: Promise.

Mom: (whispering) I still don't think you should change jobs.

Dad: (whispering) If I don't find a new one I won't, but I made a promise and I'm keeping it.

_At Téa; in Goku's office building _

Secretary: (at her desk in lobby; presses intercom button) Sir, my radar's picking up a small ship entering the atmosphere.

Goku: (in his office at Super Saiyan 4) Look's like we have visitors. (presses button) Where is it expected to land?

Secretary: (presses button) On the other side of the canyon.

Goku: (rises from his chair, exits the office, runs down the stairs) I'm going to meet, whoever it is, you know, give them a warm welcome. The usual.

Secretary: Yes sir.

Goku: (leaves building and flies toward the canyon)

_In the approaching ship _

Mom: Careful how you land, honey. Last time you almost hit a tree.

Dad: Give me a break.

Mom: Give the ship some brakes. (yelling) Slow down! Slow down!

Vee: …(asleep)

Mom: Someone's down there. Make sure you don't run him over.

Dad: Yeah, yeah. I'm working on it.

Ship: (lands safely, near the edge of a steep cliff)

Mom: Phew. (sighs) I'm driving next time.

Dad: (sarcastic)I love you too. (gets out)

Mom: (gets out)

Goku: (jumps down toward them) Hi.

Dad: (whispers to Mom) I'll handle this. (to Goku) Hello.

Goku: Welcome to Téa. I'm Goku, the leader of this planet. I would like for you to follow me to my office so I can sign you up as part of the population.

Dad: Okay…I don't know if we'll be staying temporarily or not.

Mom: (cuts in) We'll follow you of course, and we will need a place stay until we find a house.

Goku: No problem. I give all newcomers a house, complementary. (holds out a capsule)

Dad: (slowly takes it) Thanks.

Mom: Will the ship be safe here?

Goku: Sure. The only dangerous parts of this planet are the deep forest, because of certain animals, and the desert, because of the extreme temperatures.

Mom: All right then, let's go sign up.

Goku, Mom, and Dad: (fly toward the city)

Dad: Nice place you own here.

Goku: Yep, it's very peaceful. We only have one city though. There's a small population of about 300 or so.

Mom: I can't help but notice that you're a Saiyan.

Goku: You know about them?

Mom: I married one. (points at Dad)

Goku: I didn't see a tail.

Dad: Unfortunately, I had to get it amputated. There was a small chemical accident when I was experimenting for the first time.

Goku: Oh… sorry.

Dad: It's okay… I've gotten used to its absence.

_In the ship _

Vee: (wakes up, looks around) Mom, Dad? Hello? (gets out of the ship) Hey? Anyone out here? (looks around again, pouts) I guess I'll take a look around this place. (walks to the front of the ship) That's one steep cliff. I guess Dad had one of those close calls again.

A gust of wind blows by.

Vee: (shivers, grabs her jacket from the ship, closes her eyes) They went that way. (looks in the direction of the city) Just past that forest. (walks backward away from the cliff to get some running distance, runs fast, jumps off the edge of the cliff (_no she's not suicidal)_, and safely lands on the other side of the canyon, at the edge of the forest.)

_At Goku's office _

Goku: Okay, I just need you to answer these questions. Since you're together you'll only need one form. (hands them a packet)

Sheet one: Name of head of household

Dad: Arco Guiles

Sheet one: Name(s) of others living with head of household

Dad: Macey Guiles (goes to next line) Veenie Gui…Oh no Vee, we forgot Vee!

Goku: There's a third one with you?

Mom: (to Dad) Our own daughter, how could you forget her?

Dad: I didn't see you remembering.

Goku: This is no time to argue. (gets up from chair) Show me a picture of her and I'll go look for her while you finish the papers.

Mom: She likes to explore. She could get lost out there.

Dad: (giving Goku a wallet size photo) Calm down. Mr. Goku knows this place very well I'm sure. And Vee can take care of herself. I'm sure she's alright.

Goku: (leaves the building and flies toward the ship)

_Please review and tell me what you think of this new story. What do you think is going to happen to Veenie. This new format I'm using makes writing a story slightly easier. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. If everything goes well, the next chapter will be posted Wednesday. Until next chapter, Roosha._


	2. Chapter 2

_Remember those IQ killing events that I warned you about in the first chapter? Well one of those events lies in this chapter. It's not that bad so you might not even notice it. But if you do and you lose some IQ I apologize._

Mom: She likes to explore. She could get lost out there.

Dad: (giving Goku a wallet size photo) Calm down. Mr. Goku knows this place very well I'm sure. And Vee can take care of herself. I'm sure she's alright.

Goku: (leaves the building and flies toward the ship)

**Chapter Two**

_In the forest _

Vee: (thinking) The sun's setting. I gotta hurry before it gets too dark.

Random owl hoots

Vee: (more alert, speeds up her pace)

Leaves rustle

Vee: (scared) Who's there?

Wind blows softly

Snake runs past her foot

Vee: (gulps, hears growling, starts running)

Large animal like figure: ROOOOAAARRRR!

Vee: (screams, speeds up, looks behind her, sees an oversized bear)

Bear: (stops chasing her)

Vee: (stops running, looks at the bear)

Bear: (whines, runs away)

Vee: (even more afraid, starts backing up) That can't be good. (bumps into something)

Waaaa! (turns around too fast and loses her balance) Oof!

Unknown: Hello. You okay?

Vee: Yeah (rubs her head) I think so. Who are you?

Unknown: My name's Goku. You must be Veenie. (holds out his hand) Your parents are worried about you.

Vee: (waves his hand away, stands up and dusts herself off) If they're so worried about then why did they leave me behind?

Goku: Can't answer that one. But they're worried now. That's what counts.

Vee: I'm not so sure, but if you know where they are, could you take me to them?

Goku: No problem. (picks her up and takes her to the city)

Vee: I thought we were going to walk.

Goku: The forest is too dangerous to walk through. That bear you encountered was just the tip of the iceberg.

Vee: It was scared of you wasn't it?

Goku: So.

Vee: So, I could have just followed you through the forest and would have been safe.

Goku: Some of those animals down there are pretty bold. That bear already received a lesson from me a few weeks ago.(lands in the city, puts Vee down) Oh I almost forgot, Welcome to Téa.

Vee: (now in the light notices Goku's form, immediately changes attitude and shows respect) Thanks for saving me from that bear.

Goku: Don't mention it. Follow me. Quick!

Vee: (having trouble keeping up) Why are we running?

Random woman: Oh my gosh! It's him! It's Goku! Mr. Goku, hey over here!

Other women: (gather and begin chasing Goku) I want your autograph!…Kiss my daughter!…Forget her daughter kiss me, etc…

Vee: Never mind. I see why you're running.

Goku: (dodging women left and right, jumping over some in the process, and jets into the office building)

Fanatic women: I was so close…I found a strand of his fur on the ground!…Give me it!…No it's mine, etc…

Vee: (pushes her way through the women and enters the building)

Secretary: May I help you?

Goku: (from up-stairs) She's with me.

Secretary: Oh alright, go ahead.

Vee: (goes up the stairs) This may just be a wild guess, but I'd say you're pretty famous around here.

Mom: Vee! My poor baby! (squeezes)

Vee: (choking) Mom I can't breathe. And I'm not a baby anymore.

Mom: (lets go) Thank you so much Mr. Goku.

Vee: (gasping for air)

Dad: I finished the forms. (notices his daughter) Vee! Are you alright?

Vee: Dad, I'm fine.

Goku: She was only attacked by a very happy mom.(chuckles)

Dad: I'm glad to see that you're okay. Mr. Goku gave us a house. All we have to do is find a suitable spot for it. Wanna do the honors?

Vee: No thanks, Dad. Mom's gonna ending up changing the spot anyway. She always alters my choices.

Mom: (smiles)

Goku: (lightly sarcastic)Mom knows best.(laughs)

Dad: (rolls eyes)He's right you know.

Mom: Let's live near where you parked the ship.

Dad: Sounds great.

Goku: That's a perfect spot. It has a great view of the sunrise and sunset. I go there almost every day to watch them.

Vee: (under her breath) Whatever.

Dad: Thank you very much Mr. Goku. We'll be going now.

Goku: Okay.

Mom: Thank you. (to Vee) Vee, what do you say?

Vee: Thanks.

_Later that night_

Dad: Wow! This house is nice. You guys better come see the inside.

Mom: I love it! There's so much room. What do you think Vee?

Vee: (unenthusiastically) It's nice.

Goku: You need help moving in?

Vee: (surprised) I thought we left you in your office.

Goku: (grinning sheepishly) I like to know exactly where everyone lives.

Vee: (under her breath) Stalker.

Mom: (threatening tone) Veenie.

Vee: (whispering) We already told him where we'll be living. Can't he leave us alone already?

Mom: …

Dad: Your help will be appreciated.

Everyone: (brings boxes into the house)

Vee: (to herself) I'm glad Mom forgot about grounding me. (goes in her new room anyway, sets up her computer) Yay! Internet!

Mom: Thanks again for helping us.

Goku: No problem. I hope you love this planet. I've never had anyone leave yet.

Dad: (feeling awkward) Okay. See you later.

Goku: (salutes) Bye. (flies away)

Vee: (surfing) Man, there's nothing but stuff about Mr. Goku on this thing. I guess this sort of explains why the women are crazy about him. He's like a celebrity.

Message on monitor: Need training? Or do you want to learn new fighting techniques?

Click here.

Vee: Oh, what the heck. (clicks on message)

Monitor: Click here to join the next training class. It starts in two days.

Vee: Whoever put this website together is definitely short and to the point. (clicks to join)

Monitor: Give your name and you'll be expected to arrive at the gym near the west side of the forest.

Vee: That's not far from here. I'll join. I have nothing else to do anyway.

Mom: (yelling) Vee! Where did you put my home décor pictures and books?

Vee: (yelling back) The same box as last time and the time before.

Mom: I'm not kidding young lady. Now come show me that box.

Vee: Alright, give me a minute. (under her breath) Gosh. (quickly types her name and clicks join)

Monitor: Thanks for joining. See you in two days.

Mom: Vee!

Dad: Vee! Go help your mother.

Vee: I'm coming!

Mom: (whispering to Dad) You shouldn't refer to me as mother. That makes me sound old.

Dad: (rolls eyes)

_The next morning, at sunrise, after very little sleep_

Dad: (in his new lab, still organizing)

Mom: (organizing her photos and books)

Vee: (staring at the wall of her room awaiting another call for help)

Mom: Vee.

Vee: (jumps up and walks into the kitchen)

Mom: I don't know if there's anything to eat in here, but before your dad and I go, (looks out of a window toward the sunrise) why don't you go ask Mr. Goku if there are any bad people to look out for?

Vee: You're joking, right? You want me to disturb his view of the 'beautiful sunrise'?

Mom: (gives a threatening look)

Vee: Alright, alright. I'm going. (walks outside as quiet as possible)

Goku: (watching the rising sun, almost meditating)

Vee: (quietly approaches him)

Goku: (without turning around) Hey.

Vee: (freezes)

Goku: I didn't mean to scare you.

Vee: I'm not scared.

Goku: Of course not. So what brings you outside?

Vee: My mom wants me to ask you something. I personally think it's a stupid question, but here goes. Are there any bad people we should be on the look out for?

_Vee does have a pretty bad attitude, but it's not really her fault. She can be a nice person, but she tries not to make many friends nowadays. Why? Well you'll have to continue reading to find out. Until next chapter, Roosha._


	3. Chapter 3

_I've been having writer's block lately, but I'm fighting it. Here's chapter three of Odd One Out. Enjoy._

Vee: My mom wants me to ask you something. I personally think it's a stupid question, but here goes. Are there any bad people we should be on the look out for?

**Chapter Three**

Goku: Let's keep this between you and me. I know your parents are probably out looking for work.

Vee: Wait. I didn't say-

Goku: Let me finish.

Vee: …

Goku: So I'll tell you this. There is one person here that you should be aware of, but I wouldn't worry about him right now. Tell your mom that there's nothing to be worried about and she won't make you take extra precautions okay?

Vee: (surprised and confused) Okay. (runs back into the house) He said there's nothing to worry about.

Mom: Phew. Okay, since there no bad people out there, you don't have to stay inside all day alright?

Vee: (hiding excitement and joy) Okay.

Mom: Just make sure before you leave the house to clean up everything and lock the doors.

Vee: (nods her head) Anything else?

Dad: Yeah, see if you can find a grocery store (gives some money) and get some food for the fridge.

Vee: Alright.

Dad: Gotta go! (leaves)

Mom: Bye, Vee. If you're going to be outside, make sure you don't go in the forest or the desert, wherever the desert is.

Vee: Okay, Mom. Bye. (watches mom leave) Now what? (looks around the house) Look's clean. Better go shopping. (puts the money in her pocket, goes in her room, looks in her closet and pulls out a folded hang glider and some metal bars, locks up the house and works on putting the glider together)

Goku: (hears distant shuffling sounds and goes to investigate)

Vee: (putting on the finishing touches)

Goku: (startles Vee) What are you doing?

Vee: (sighs away slight fear) I'm putting my hang glider together.

Goku: What's a hang glider?

Vee: It's like a large kite that people hang from.

Goku: What are you using it for?

Vee: I need to go to the store.

Goku: Why don't you just fly?

Vee: (defensively) It's more fun this way.

Goku: …Okay…

Vee: (picks up the glider, runs, and jumps off the cliff, gliding toward the forest, and leaving Goku behind, scratching his head)

Goku: (shrugs his shoulders and returns to his spot by the sunrise)

Vee: (gliding and enjoying the wind) Yay!

_In the city _

Dad: Let's see if anyone's hiring. (sees a sign)

Sign: HELP WANTED.

Dad: Jacque's Parlor. Hmm… I wonder how much they pay. (enters the restaurant)

Jacque: (with a French accent from behind the counter) Hello welcome to Jacque's Parlor. How may I be of service?

Dad: I saw your sign outside and was wondering how much you pay.

Jacque: Aren't you interested in what the job involves first?

Dad: Well, I am, but my daughter is upset with my present job and I'm willing to take anything that pays more.

Jacque: I'll tell you what the job involves, then you can name your earnings.

Dad: Seriously?

Jacque: Hey, you don't want your daughter mad with you do you?

Dad: Okay let's see the job.

Jacque: Follow me.

Both: (walk to the back)

Jacque: I need you to operate the machinery for the buffet. I've been doing it myself, but I'm getting old and my body can't the constant walking back and forth operating machinery and taking orders at the same time.

Dad: I see. I can handle this; just show me what to do, and I'll do it.

Jacque: How much do you want to earn?

Dad: How much can you pay me without breaking yourself?

Jacque: Fifty an hour.

Dad: Fifteen will do, but thirty-five sounds better.

Jacque: It's a deal. Welcome to the work force. (shakes Dad's hand)

_Above the city _

Vee: (lands on a rooftop, folds up the glider, and stashes it on the roof) You better be here when I get back.

Goku: Who are you talking to?

Vee: Why are you following me?

Goku: I have nothing else to do.

Vee: Oh great. Now I'm a fallback hobby. Don't you have a job or something?

Goku: Yes, but I don't start until 4:00.

Vee: What time do you stop work? Like midnight?

Goku: No. 5:00.

Vee: In the morning!

Goku: No, in the afternoon.

Vee: You work for one hour a day?

Goku: Yep. Everyday, except Sunday. I only go to my office to check my snail mail, e-mail, phone calls, stuff like that, and since mail doesn't run on Sunday's, I don't go.

Vee: …Okay…But why me? How come you won't follow anyone else?

Goku: You're the only person I know, besides your parents, and two others who I don't bother to follow, that isn't crazy about me. Everyone else wants my autograph or wants me to date their daughter or let them borrow some money that they'll never pay back.

Vee: How sad. Fine you can follow me but, I would like for you to at least let me know you're around. Could you do that?

Goku: (grinning) Okay.

Vee: (jumps off the roof and starts searching for the store)

Goku: (follows, watching for any crazy fans)

Vee: Since you're following me, why don't you make yourself useful and show me where the grocery store is.

Goku: (flatly) Across the street.

Vee: Thanks. (runs across the street and enters the store)

Goku: (follows)

_In the training facility _

Vegeta: (to himself) These kids better have some knowledge of fighting. I can't stand having to teach those who know nothing. I'm not getting paid enough for that. (mocking Goku) "Why don't you train some of the children so they can grow up knowing that one day they might win the tournament?" (finishes sweeping the floors for tomorrow) That idiot. If only I'd beat him at his own game and become the ruler. This place would be much more disciplined. (sits down in a random chair and sighs)

_At the store _

Vee: How well do you know this store?

Goku: …

Vee: (looks around and finds herself alone)

Goku: psst

Vee: (looks toward the sound which happens to be on top of a shelf) (thinking) _What is he doing up there? _(walks toward the shelf and acts like she's reading the label of a box of cereal) What are you doing?

Goku: (whispers) No one can find me up here. You'd be smashed by fanatic women if someone saw me.

Vee: Yeah, really. Why don't you just wait for me on the roof, okay. There's no sense in you sitting up there. And keep an eye on my glider for me would you.

Goku: (sadly) Oh…okay…(exits the store)

Vee: Finally some peace for a little while anyway. (finds what she thinks she needs and enters the check out line)

Cashier: You new here?

Vee: Yeah.

Cashier: I can tell.

Vee: Why is that?

Cashier: You're buying the cheap stuff.

Vee: What's wrong with that?

Cashier: Nothing. Everyone who's been here for at least a month or two buys all the expensive items.

Vee: How come?

Cashier: Well, there are a number of reasons. Every year, Mr. Goku gives us money for Christmas. Every year there's a tournament and even the losers win money. And those who work get paid a lot anyway because we're all basically employed by him.

Vee: That explains a lot. How much money does this guy have?

Cashier: Hey! Watch how you refer to him. 'This guy' has money to burn, swim in, and throw away all at the same time with plenty left over.

Vee: …

Cashier: $39.53

Vee: Do you take universal dollars?

Cashier: That's all we use.

Vee: …(gives him the money)

Cashier: Thank you, have a nice day.

Vee: (takes the three bags and leaves the store)

Goku: …(watches Vee jump up to the roof)

Vee: (takes out her hang glider and puts it together)

Goku: …

Vee: (hangs the bags on the metal bar, evenly distributing the weight)

Goku: …(watching and taking mental notes)

Vee: (holds the glider vertically and jumps up as high as she can into the air)

Goku: …(still on the roof, watching)

Vee: (turns the glider horizontally and glides toward her house)

Goku: …(follows)

Vee: I know you want to say something. There's no way you can be that quiet for this long.

Goku: I don't want to be rude, but why are you so mean?

Vee: (distantly) I'm not mean to everyone, usually.

Goku: Why are you mean now? Are you cranky or something?

Vee: No…I just…(sighs)…I don't want to talk about it.

Goku: Later then?

Vee: Maybe.

Goku: …I know! Did you hear about this year's training class?

Vee: Yeah.

Goku: Did you sign up?

Vee: Yes.

Goku: Do you know who's going to train you?

Vee: No.

Goku: He's a friendly rival of mine. His name is Vegeta. Want to meet him?

Vee: (makes her perfect landing in front of the house) I guess. I don't really have anything else to do except put away these groceries and eat breakfast.

Goku: (lands) Okay.

Vee: (takes down the glider, pulls out her keys, unlocks the door, and brings in the groceries)

Goku: Can I come in?

Vee: Whatever.

Goku: (enters the house)

Vee: (puts away the groceries and searches for something to eat) I would ask you if you're hungry, but since you're a Saiyan and you haven't said anything about food yet, I'll answer the question with a "no".

Goku: How did you know I was a Saiyan?

Vee: Two reasons. (pulls out a box of cereal) My dad's a Saiyan which makes a half one, and you have a tail, red fur and spiky hair. (pulls out a bowl) Reason number two is more obvious.

Goku: …

Vee: (pours the cereal) Let me ask you something this time. (puts away the box) How long did it take you to reach Super Saiyan 4?

Goku: I'm not quite sure really. I'm guessing around 50 years.

Vee: (pulls out and pours the milk) Interesting.

Goku: If you want to know more about me you could watch the documentary about me. It plays weekly on the same channel.

Vee: (almost drops the jug) Are you serious? Weekly? The same exact episode?

Goku: (nods his head)

Vee: Man these people are crazy. (puts the milk away)

Goku: That's why I'm following you, because you're not crazy. I want to know more about you, and I want you to be my friend.

Vee: (chokes on her cereal and thinks) _I can't make friends now. What if dad decides to move again?_

Goku: So what do you say? Friends?

_What would you say if Goku asked you to be his friend? Do you think Veenie will accept this friendship? Tell me how I'm doing so far with the story. Please review; I would like to know. Until the next chapter, Roosha._


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm sorry it took a while. Been doing school work. Oh well. I'm almost over my writer's block for Friendship and Trust (my other story). So you'll be getting Chapter 15 soon._

Goku: That's why I'm following you, because you're not crazy. I want to know more about you, and I want you to be my friend.

Vee: (chokes on her cereal and thinks) _I can't make friends now. What if dad decides to move again?_

Goku: So what do you say? Friends?

**Chapter Four**

Vee: (recovering from choking) I…have to think about it.

Goku: Aw… how come?

Vee: I guess it's later.

Goku: …

Vee: I was being mean because I didn't want to make any friends.

Goku: (listening intently)

Vee: My dad's job requires moving from planet to planet and every time I make new friends, we move and I have to start my social life all over again.

Goku: How terrible.

Vee: That's why I have to think about being your friend first. I'm actually waiting to see if my dad found a better job.

Goku: If he finds a better job, then can you be my friend?

Vee: (smiles) Sure.

Goku: Can you excuse me for a moment?

Vee: (nods her head)

Goku: (goes outside and performs a few flips in the air) Yahoo!

Vee: (sweat drops form behind her head)

Goku: (reenters the house) All done.

_After Vee's breakfast_

Vee: Okay I'm ready to go meet this Mr. Vegeta of yours.

Goku: Alright. (searches for Vegeta's ki) He's at his house. Follow me. (begins flying over the forest to get to the other side of the city)

Vee: (locks up the house and follows Goku by jumping on the tree tops)

Goku: (sees her strange manner of transportation) Why don't you fly?

Vee: It's more fun this way.

Goku: If you say so.

Vee: (jumps onto the city sidewalk and runs in the direction Goku's flying)

_In Vegeta's house_

Vegeta: Oh great, Kakarot's coming, and he's got someone with him. What does he want now? (hears knocking) Alright, alright, don't break the door down. (opens the door)

Goku: Hi.

Vegeta: What do you want, Kakarot?

Goku: I want you to meet someone. She's new here.

Vegeta: She?

Goku: Yeah. Her name's Veenie. She signed up for your summer training class.

Vegeta: (in shock) What! Is she crazy? A female, fighting?

Goku: What's wrong with that? My granddaughter, Pan, was a fighter.

Vegeta: That's different. I didn't have to train her. There is no way she'll learn anything from me. (points at Veenie)

Vee: (looking hurt) What's wrong with a female fighting?

Vegeta: Everything. It's not lady like. I bet you're not a full-blooded Saiyan.

Vee: I'm not, but-

Goku: (holds out his hand in front of Veenie) Just give her a chance Vegeta. I just know she has potential.

Vegeta: (mocking) 'I just know she has potential.' You say that about everybody.

Goku: (gives him a serious look)

Vegeta: (sighs) Fine. I'll give her one chance, but that's all. One and only one. Is that all this visitation consists of, or is there more you want to bother me with.

Goku: That's all. See you later.

Vee: (ready to go) Bye.

Vegeta: (to himself) Good riddance. That girl better have some 'potential'. If not I'm kicking her out of the class.

_On the way back to Vee's house_

Goku: You don't like him that well, do you?

Vee: He seems okay. I guess. I should be fine around him as long as I stay on his good side.

Goku: That is the best thing to do.

Vee: (loses attention to something else)

Goku: What is it?

Vee: My dad's home.

Goku: What's wrong with that?

Vee: Nothing. He just isn't home at this time, usually.

Goku: Maybe something happened.

Vee: (shrugs her shoulders)

Both: (land by the house)

Vee: Dad!

Dad: (opens the door) I'm so glad you're home. I have some good news for you.

Vee: (sarcastically) What you sold another invention?

Goku: (folds his arms because of Vee's reaction)

Dad: (laughs) No, not this time. I found a new job that pays 5 times as much as my old one. No more inventing for me. I have to get back in a half an hour, though. I'm in the middle of my lunch break.

Vee: (can't hold in the excitement) Wow! Dad! I'm so proud of you. Just wait 'till Mom finds out. (hugs her father)

Goku: Awwww.

Vee: (realizes what she's doing and subtly backs off) Does this mean we don't have to move anymore?

Dad: (teases) Unless you want to move somewhere else.

Vee: (shakes her head) NO! NEVER!

Dad: (laughs) You two can join me for lunch if you want.

Goku: (nervous) Uh. I don't think you want me eating here. (chuckles) You might not have any food left, and Vee just finished shopping earlier.

Dad: I understand. What about you, Vee?

Vee: I'll just grab a sandwich and some juice. (goes inside)

Goku: (smiling)

Dad: And what are you so happy about?

Goku: I asked Vee if she'd be my friend, and she said only if you got a new job.

Dad: Oh. Well congratulations. I think Veenie's cold shoulder has melted completely now, since we're not moving anymore.

Goku: Yeah. I'll see you later. I'm gonna go get some lunch from my house and I'll be back in about…15 minutes. Bye. (jumps down into the forest)

_After lunch._

Dad: I'm going back to work now. I should be back around 8:00. Okay.

Vee: 'kay. (goes outside with her dad) Bye.

Dad: Later.

Goku: See ya.

Vee: (jumps from fear) What's up with that. I thought you weren't here.

Goku: I just think it's funny. (starts hopping from one foot to the other) So are we friends now? Your dad's got a new job.

Vee: (sweats from embarrassment) Yeah. Of course.

Goku: Woo hoo! (runs up to Vee) Tag, you're it! (runs away)

Vee: (sweats even more) For a man about 50 years of age, he sure does act like a child. (runs after him)

_Vee has finally lost her anger from moving so much. Now she has a new friend and a new life ahead of her. One thing she's not really looking forward to, however, is training class with Vegeta. Until next chapter, Roosha._


	5. Chapter 5

_I had a question from Akri07. The answer is yes. Goku is still married to Chi Chi. She's just still in other world right now. She'll arrive on the planet later. I killed the writer's block for Friendship and Trust. More will be coming soon. _:)_ On with chapter five._

Goku: Woo hoo! (runs up to Vee) Tag, you're it! (runs away)

Vee: (sweats even more) For a man about 50 years of age, he sure does act like a child. (runs after him)

**Chapter Five**

Goku: (looks behind him and notices Vee catching up)

Vee: (determined) I will catch you.

Goku: (chuckles and speeds up)

Vee: No fair! (speeds up)

Goku: (taunts) Come on. You can go faster than that. (starts hoping from plateau to plateau)

Vee: I sure can. (runs too fast to be seen)

Goku: (looks behind him) Huh? (stops) Where'd she go?

Vee: (in front of Goku) Right here.

Goku: (surprised) Okay, so you _are_ fast. Let's see how well you keep up now. (zooms out of sight)

Vee: (zooms at his speed) Tag!

Goku: (loses balance and falls over) You better start running now because when I get up, you'll be it.

Vee: (runs away in slight fear) (to herself) I can't believe I knocked him over. I hope he isn't mad.

Unknown: (laughs at Goku) The Great Goku knocked over by a little girl.

Goku: (turns in the direction of the laughter) What are you doing out here, Cell?

Cell: Just taking a look at the new girl. Seems like she's not normal.

Goku: Whatever. Listen and listen well. I don't want to find you anywhere near her. Do you understand?

Cell: (chuckles) You're not my father, and all you can do is lock me up again. You can't kill a dead person.

Goku: (seriously) Cell, I mean it. Stay away from her.

Cell: Oh, don't worry. You won't _catch_ me near her. (goes into the forest)

Goku: (still on the ground) Three…Two…One…Ready or not here I come. (gets up and runs after Vee)

Vee: He's gaining on me already!

Goku: (jumps at her to pin her to the ground)

Vee: (drops to the ground and rolls over out his path)

Goku: (misses terribly and eats dirt)

Vee: (gasps and covers her mouth)

Goku: (lays still)

Vee: Mr. Goku?

Goku: …

Vee: (gulps) M-Mr. Goku?

Goku: …

Vee: (walks up to him and taps his shoulder from an arm's length)

Goku: (suddenly grabs her arm playfully) Gotcha!

Vee: (screams out in complete terror) I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to

knock you over! Please don't be mad.

Goku: (confused) Hey. Calm down. I'm not mad at you. Why should I be? We're only playing.

Vee: (calming down) You're…not mad?

Goku: No of course not. (chuckles) I'm actually pretty happy. (gets up) You seem to be a challenge to me. I may have to power up next time we play.

Vee: What? Do you mean the game is over?

Goku: (sadly) Yeah. I have to go take a shower and get ready for work.

Vee: Oh okay. Well, (a little embarrassed) can you show how to get back home? I don't know this side of the planet that well.

Goku: Sure. Come on.

Vee: (doesn't move)

Goku: Why aren't you moving? Don't you want to go home?

Vee: Yes, but…you still have my arm.

Goku: (embarrassed) Oh…heh, heh, sorry. Here you go.

Vee: Thanks.

Both: (go to Vee's house)

_At Vee's house_

Goku: Hey, after work, you want to play some more?

Vee: I want to, but I have to get ready for training class.

Goku: I understand. (holds his fingers to his forehead) See ya.

Vee: Bye.

Goku: (leaves through instant transmission)

Vee: (enters the house and changes her dusty clothes)

_In Goku's office, at 4:00pm_

Goku: (digging through a very large stack of envelopes) Junk…Junk…Junk…Someone asking for money…Junk…More junk…Fan mail…Junk…More fan mail…

_Five minutes later_

Goku: (clicking through his e-mail) Junk…Junk…Junk…Someone asking for money…Junk…More junk…Fan mail…Junk…More fan mail…(selects everything for deletion and is left with two actually important e-mails: one from King Kai about Chi Chi and one from Vegeta complaining about the number of kids he has to train this summer.)

_Three minutes later_

Goku: (stuffs all the junk mail in a large paper bag and takes it out to the recycling factory; he's left with fan mail that he plans to answer and some mail that is requesting some money for very small bills)

Fan mail number one: Dear Mr. Goku, have you ever thought of dying your fur a different color?

Goku: (smacks his head and replies with) No I haven't thought of doing such a thing. I don't trust hair chemicals.

Fan mail number two: Dear Mr. Goku, how you git so powful?

Goku: (frowns and replies with) I got in a lot of fights. (realizes it's a little kid and changes the reply) I trained a whole lot and practiced techniques in a place far away from others so I wouldn't hurt them.

_At Vee's house_

Vee: (outside practicing her fighting techniques and making sure no one is watching)

Birds: (swarm out of the forest)

Vee: (notices) Huh? What's happening down there?

Unknown: I happened.

Vee: Who are you?

_To some, it might be obvious who this person is, but to others, well, they'll have to wait 'till the next chapter. I'm dealing with exams right now. So it might be a while for the next chapter. Until the next chapter, Roosha._


	6. Chapter 6

_I want to thank you all for reading my story and reviewing. I'm glad to see that you're enjoying it. There will be more where this came from. Here's Chapter Six._

Vee: Who are you?

**Chapter Six **

Unknown: You mean to tell me that Goku has said nothing to you about me? I feel so hurt.

Vee: (steps back, unsure what to make of this guy)

Unknown: I guess I shall have to introduce myself. I am Cell and I am widely known for, let's say, 'harassing' young women.

Vee: (steps back more)

Cell: Now I'm only going to ask you once. Come with me or I'll have to force you.

Vee: (on guard) Stay away from me.

Cell: (laughs) You really think you can take me on?

Vee: (shifts her foot)

Cell: (walks up to her) Don't be stubborn. Come with me now!

Vee: (stands her ground)

Cell: Time's up. I have to force you.

Vee: …

Cell: (walks up to her and grabs her arm) Come. Now!

Vee: (frowns and calmly says) No.

Cell: (pulls her arm) Last warning.

Vee: (stands firmly) No.

Cell: (attempts and fails to move her)

Vee: (snatches her arm away) Leave me alone. Go away.

Cell: (chuckles, then frowns) You're coming with me, even if I have to knock you out.

Vee: (takes a fighting stance) Back off. I'm warning you.

Cell: (laughs) You want to fight? Fine. (charges at her)

Vee: (steps to the side, grabs him by the foot, and tosses him back to where he was)

Cell: (catches himself and lands on his feet) Not bad.

Vee: (turns her head slightly and focuses on him) This is the last time I'm going to tell you. Leave now or else.

Cell: (surprised and mad) I'm the one who threatens around here! (powers up)

Vee: (powers up with him and transforms to Super Saiyan)

Cell: (stops powering up and tilts his head) So. I see you can transform, but you're going to need more power than that to hurt me.

Vee: I don't think so. This level is sufficient to beat the likes of you and since you didn't leave like I asked, you're the one who's going to be forced…back to the forest! (charges at him)

Cell: (in shock)

Vee: (hits him in the gut)

Cell: (doubles over, grunting and coughing)

Vee: (kicks him in the side of his head, sending him flying into the forest)

Cell: (regains himself and flies back toward Vee)

Vee: (shakes her head)

Cell: You're the first female that's been any challenge to me. Perhaps you'll allow me to power up to my maximum so you can see what you're up against.

Vee: …

Cell: (begins powering up to his max)

_At Goku's office _

Goku: (frowns) I know Veenie's training, but there's another power level near her. It feels like Cell's. (in shock) Oh no! (flies out of his office window with energy flowing from his body)

_At Vee's house_

Vee: (senses Goku coming and powers down, looking innocent)

Cell: What's wrong? I thought-(yells from pain)

Goku: I warned you Cell. You're getting locked up again.

Vee: He hasn't done anything but threaten me.

Goku: Are you saying I should let him go.

Vee: (slowly nods her head)

Goku: (sighs) Okay. (looks at Cell) Say 'Thank you'.

Cell: (under his breath) Thanks.

Goku: (because he feels like it, tosses Cell back into the forest)

Vee: Is he the person you said I should look out for?

Goku: Yeah…Your power level was really high. Can you transform, you know, like into a Super Saiyan?

Vee: (a little shy) …Yes.

Goku: We ought to spar one day. I can help you get strong like me. (flies back to work)

Vee: (shrugs her shoulders and continues her training)

_Later that day_

Vee: (thinking) Dad's coming! (runs to the door and opens it) Dad!

Dad: Hey! How was the rest of your day?

Vee: Pretty good. I played tag with Goku and he said the next time we play he'd have to power up.

Dad: (sweats from confusion) Okay…Just make sure you don't accidentally run into the house. Mom should be home in a bit. Better clean up.

Vee: (zooms around the house making sure everything's in order) Mom's here!

Mom: (enters the house) Hello.

Vee: Hi, Mom. Guess what? I have a new friend. Can you guess who?

Mom: (touches Vee's head) Goku. I thought you didn't like him.

Vee: (frowns) Hey, no fair. You can't read my mind. That's not guessing. And I was being mean earlier because I was trying not to make any friends at first.

Mom: (catches the hint) Arco. What's going on? Did you get a new job?

Dad: (walks in) Yep. At Jacque's Parlor, a restaurant. I get paid five times as much as my old job.

Mom: Well. I guess I should stop working then. With you earning that much, I don't even have to work.

Dad: It's only the two of us there. Maybe you can help out just to have something to do.

Mom: Sounds great. I'll sign up tomorrow.

Vee: I'm going to bed now.

Mom and Dad: (together) Okay. Goodnight.

Vee: 'night.

_The next morning_

Vee: (wakes up and looks at the clock) Whaaa. I better hurry up or I'm going to be late! (rushes around the house getting ready for training class) I hope this guy can cut me some slack. (runs out of the house and toward the west side of the forest to the gym)

Goku: (watching the sunrise as usual) I hope Vegeta isn't too hard on her.

_Vee's finally on her way to training school. Here a secret will be revealed which will be one reason why she is labeled the odd one out. Stay tuned to see Vegeta keeping the control of students varying in age. Until the next chapter, Roosha._


	7. Chapter 7

_Spring Break is coming, and school is almost out. I'm graduating this year. Yeah! Don't worry though. I'll try to find a new way to update as often as possible. Right now I'm just using the school's computer(s). I try not to use the home computer. It annoys me. Anyway on to chapter seven._

Goku: (watching the sunrise as usual) I hope Vegeta isn't too hard on her.

**Chapter Seven**

_In the gym_

Vegeta: (to random students) You, stand over there. You two, stop fighting. You, put that food away. You should've eaten breakfast before now. You, take off those headphones. (walks over and crushes them) You can buy yourself another set after class. (sighs and counts the students) One left. Where's that girl?

Vee: (walks in) Sorry I'm late.

Vegeta: You aren't late, but you are the last one. At least you're not doing anything wrong. Your spot is over there.

Vee: (goes to her spot)

Vegeta: (looks at the clock) Welcome to training class. I am Vegeta, and I will be teaching you fighting techniques. First, I will give you a few tests to separate the strong from the weak. (starts walking through the rows of students) I want all of you to show me you can control your energy by creating a ball.

Students: (randomly create energy balls of different colors and sizes)

Random student: Hey look at this. (holding a giant ball of energy)

Vegeta: (sweat drop behind his head) A real warrior doesn't show off his power.

Student: Oh. (makes his ball smaller)

Vegeta: (looking at another student) What's wrong with you? Don't you know how to summon upon your energy?

Little kid: (sad look on his face) No.

Vegeta: Well, too bad. I can't teach you if you don't know how to use your ki. Leave and don't come back until you learn how.

Little kid: Waaaaaaaaaaa! (wailing while running away)

Vegeta: Hmph. Everyone else can do this very well so on to the next test. I want all of you to levitate from the floor. Prove to me that you can fly.

Vee: (thinking) Uh oh. I can't fly. I hope he doesn't kick me out.

Other students: (flying at different heights)

Goku: (watching from outside) Why isn't she flying yet?

Vegeta: (walking toward Veenie) Well, well. Looks like you can't fly; or can you and you don't want to? If you don't want to, I can kick you out for being rebellious.

Vee: (silently) I can't fly. My parents never had time to teach me.

Other students: (laughing at Veenie)

Goku: (bursts in the gym) Stop laughing at her. How would you feel if you couldn't fly?

Random student: Like a dork. (continues to laugh)

Vegeta: You already know what's going to happen right?

Vee: (nods her head) Yes. I have to go.

Vegeta: That's right, so get going. (points at the door)

Vee: (leaves)

Goku: You can't do that. It's not right.

Vegeta: You pay me for training, not for doing what's right. If you feel so bad about it, then you teach her how to fly.

Goku: Fine. Then I will. (runs outside to notice that Veenie is nowhere in sight)

Vee: (at the bottom of the canyon, hiding from Goku)

Goku: (looking around and trying to sense her) I wonder where she went to so quickly.

Veenie! Where'd you go?

Vee: (reconsidering her options) Maybe I should tell him. He is my friend. Hmmm…I should just tell him about the flying. Nothing else, yet. He might freak out if he learned my biggest secret. (comes out from hiding) I'm over here.

Goku: There you are. Why didn't you just tell me you couldn't fly?

Vee: I just wanted to fit in. I knew that people would treat me differently if I couldn't fly. So I kept it a secret to avoid ridicule and embarrassment.

Goku: Oh. Well…I can teach you…I think. (scratches his head) My son was able to teach

it, so I think I can do it too, but I'm really sorry about Vegeta kicking you out like that.

Vee: That's okay. I don't really need the training anyway.

Goku: What do you mean by that?

Vee: Don't worry about it.

Goku: …

Vee: Well, since you haven't taught anyone how to fly before, I'll show plenty of patience as you try, okay?

Goku: (still pondering on the unneeded training) Sure. (thinking) I wonder why she 'doesn't need the training'.

Vee: Flying takes energy, right? I mean, that's how I'm able to sense my parents.

Goku: Yeah. That's right, but telling you how it works is going to be hard. I think it's like lifting yourself with your energy. Like this. (levitates about an inch off the ground) See how the sand is churning from the movement of my energy?

Vee: (nods her head)

Goku: So, you should use your energy to push off of the ground. Fight against the gravity. You try.

Vee: Sounds easy enough. (lifts herself as if it were normal to her)

Goku: That's right. Now the hard part is strafing. Just like levitating, you have to push in the opposite direction you want to go. If you want to go left, you push to the right, like so. (moves to the left) And vise versa for the right. (moves to the right)

Vee: (pushes to the right but forgets to keep pushing down and ends up falling to the left)

Goku: Oops. I forgot to tell you that you have to keep fighting the gravity while you

strafe. (lands on the ground)

Vee: (gets up and dusts off) I'll just keep practicing. Thanks. (starts going home)

Goku: Wait. Don't you want to play a game or something? Maybe we can make up a game that will help you practice. What do you say?

Vee: (interested) Sounds fun.

Goku: Great. Now all we have to do is come up with the game.

Vee: How about tag again except this time we're not allowed to touch the ground.

Goku: That's a great idea and whoever hits the ground is automatically it.

Vee: Okay. So who's it first?

Goku: (runs up to Veenie and tags her) You are. (flies away)

Vee: Hey! (wobbles into the air, trying her hardest to chase him)

Goku: (laughs cheerfully) Perhaps I should just sit up here until you get too close.

Vee: (frowns) Taunting isn't very nice. (tries to go faster)

Goku: You might want to be careful about that. If you use too much energy, you'll run out and fall.

Vee: (throws off too much energy, causing her to loose control and land in a tree) This is going to take a while.

Goku: (sitting in the air) You said it, not me.

_Three hours later_

Goku: (snoring quietly)

Vee: (performing barrel rolls, corkscrews, and loops of all kinds) Yea! Ha. Ha. This is fun!

Goku: …

Vee: Hey! You should be waking up by now. Goku! Get up. (shakes him)

Goku: (opens one eye) Hey, what's going on?

Vee: Look! (shows off her new flying skills)

Goku: Wow! Congratulations. Heh, heh. Sorry I fell asleep on you.

Vee: Oh that's okay. That helped me practice without feeling embarrassed. (hugs Goku while blushing) Thank you so much for your help. You don't know how much this means to me.

Goku: (feeling a little pain from the hug; straining) I can _feel_ how much it means to you.

Vee: (loosens her grip) Oops sorry.

Vegeta: (teasingly) A ha! I caught you cheating on your wife. I'm telling on you Kakarot.

Goku: (sweats) It's not what it looks like. Besides, it's just a hug.

Vegeta: Like your wife's gonna believe that.

Vee: (let's go) Don't worry about him he's just teasing you. (to Vegeta) There's nothing wrong with friends hugging you know, and on top of that, he didn't hug back so that wasn't an official hug. (blows a raspberry)

Vegeta: Whatever. Geez, you can't even take a joke. (leaves to his house on the other side of the city)

Goku: (panics after looking at the position of the sun) Uh oh! I'm gonna be late for work and I still need to take a shower.

Vee: Eeeewww. I hugged you and you need a shower?

Goku: (frowns) I'm not that dirty. (holds his temples with is thumb and index finger) Listen. I need you to cover for me.

Vee: Why? Who's gonna fire you? You're the 'top dog' aren't you?

Goku: Well…it's not that. Chi Chi, that's my wife, is going to be instant messaging me today and she's gonna freak if I'm not there on time.

Vee: So what do you want me to do?

Goku: First of all, you won't be let in my office without the 'special' password. (whispers) Kakaru.

Vee: Kakaru?

Goku: (embarrassed) Yea. It's sort of a mixture between my two names.

Vee: Okay so I use the password for access to your office. Then what?

Goku: Well. Turn on the computer. My password is written on the back of my desk's nameplate. Then, open up the instant messenger and 'talk' to Chi Chi until I get there. Think you can handle that?

Vee: I think so, but what if the phone rings or something?

Goku: Use your instincts. (pushes her) Now get going before the clock hits four.

Vee: (flies away)

Goku: (sighs) I hope she doesn't get the wrong idea about another female answering the messages.

_Sorry about the long wait you had to endure. I've been busy, as usual. Next week is Spring Break for me so no chapters will be posted until maybe around the Friday after next. Until, the next chapter, Roosha._


	8. Chapter 8

_Spring Break was pretty easy going, but now I have projects that require Internet use, so it may be hard for me to update as often. I shall try as hard as possible._

Goku: Use your instincts. (pushes her) Now get going before the clock hits four.

Vee: (flies away)

Goku: (sighs) I hope she doesn't get the wrong idea about another female answering the messages.

**Chapter Eight**

_In Goku's office building _

Secretary: I don't understand why he wants you in his office. I think you just want to be there like any other fan.

Vee: Seriously, I'm not a fan, I'm a friend. He gave me the password.

Secretary: Okay, then what is it.

Vee: (whispers) Kakaru.

Secretary: All right. You're free to go.

Vee: Thanks. (runs upstairs and enters Goku's office) Now let's see…There's the name plate. (reads the password for the computer and log's on)

Monitor: (wallpaper is a picture of Chi Chi)

Vee: This must be his wife.

Computer: (beeps)

Monitor: Chi Chi-_Hey, Goku. I'm here ready to talk._

Vee: (typing) _Sorry, Goku's not here yet._

Chi Chi: _Whaaat! Who is this?_

Vee: (smacks her head) Oh boy. _My name is Veenie. I'm an 18 year old girl that is taking his place for the moment. He was running late and he wanted me to talk to you until he got here. Please don't worry. Your husband has done nothing wrong. I promise._ (sighs)

Chi Chi: _Well in that case. I guess I can talk to you, but I'm not sure what to talk about._

Vee: _Well, I'm wondering how come you're not here to keep him company. The poor guy's lonely._

Chi Chi: _It was his choice to have me stay here, in other world._

Vee: _Why is that?_

Chi Chi: _He said that there was someone there that was dangerous, and he can't get rid of him that easily. Somehow he promised this person something that he has no time to carry out._

Vee: _Do you, by any chance, know who this person is?_

Chi Chi:_ I think he said it was Cell._

Vee: _What did Goku promise him?_

Chi Chi: _An empty planet for him to populate and rule._

Vee: _It's going to be hard to find an empty planet with all the conquering going on._

Chi Chi: _I know, but until then, he stays on Goku's planet._

Vee: _Cell's taking advantage of his having to stay here. He's bothering women like crazy. I wasn't even here for a week yet, and he tried to get me._

Chi Chi: _Did you kick his butt?_

Vee: _Between you and me, I sure did, but I didn't want Goku to find out and I had to power down before he arrived to stop Cell himself._

Chi Chi: _Why don't you want Goku to know about your strength?_

Vee: _When I was younger, people looked at me weird because of my powers. The only way I can fit in is to not let anyone know how strong I really am._

Chi Chi: _My husband won't look at you weird. He's a free spirit and accepts anything that comes his way. Sometimes he accepts a little too much. He gives everyone a chance to remake his or her first impression._

Vee: _Thanks for the advice. I'll rethink whether I should tell him or not._

Goku: Tell me what?

Vee: (startled) Waaa! When did you get here?

Goku: (hands on his hips, tapping is foot) Apparently a little too late. I missed what you wanted to tell me.

Vee: _Goku's here now. I'll leave you two alone. Please don't tell him about you know what._

Chi Chi: _Okay see you later._

Goku: (watches Vee leave the office without saying another word) _Hey Chi._

Chi Chi: _Hey, Goku. I missed you…_

_Later that day, across town _

Vee: (walks up to Vegeta's house and lightly knocks on the door)

Vegeta: (huffs) Coming.

Vee: (gulps)

Vegeta: (opens the door) You. What are you doing here and why?

Vee: (submissively) I was wondering if you could give me a second chance in the flight test. I know how to fly now. I really want to be in your class.

Vegeta: Hmph. Well I guess I can test you here, since I have nothing else to do. Come inside.

Vee: (walks in)

Vegeta: (leading Vee to the backyard) How come I didn't feel your energy when you were coming?

Vee: I was trying to hide from Goku for a while.

Vegeta: What did you do to him?

Vee: Well, nothing, sort of. He knows that I'm hiding something from him and he'll probably bug me about it until I tell him. I just don't think it's the right time to tell him yet.

Vegeta: Oh, well. (walks outside into the backyard)

Vee: (follows)

Vegeta: Okay from the beginning. Energy ball.

Vee: (creates an energy ball)

Vegeta: Good. Alright, levitate.

Vee: (floats gently into the air)

Vegeta: How Kakarot taught you is beyond my reach, but congratulations, you know how to fly. Next I want you to display your speed.

Vee: (scratches her head) Is there a certain way you want me to do that?

Vegeta: (hands her a rock) Can you throw this to yourself?

Vee: What do you mean?

Vegeta: (quietly growls due to loss of patience) Like this. (throws another rock and runs in front of it to catch it)

Vee: Oh yeah, I can do that. No problem. (copies Vegeta, almost surpassing his speed)

Vegeta: You're faster than I thought…and I just ran out of complements. I've given you too many to maintain my character. Next is strength. (holds out his hand) Punch my hand. You do know how to punch don't you?

Vee: Of course. (goes to punch but stops short) Uh, do you want me to use _all_ of my strength?

Vegeta: How much could you possibly have to ask me that question?

Vee: (powers up, stopping at just below Super Saiyan)

Vegeta: Well, I guess we can skip that test. You must already know how to fight if you possess that amount of power.

Vee: (nods her head while powering down)

Vegeta: Welcome to the class. I'll expect to see you in the gym tomorrow.

Vee: Thank you very much.

Vegeta: Now run along. I'm sure you're parents are worried about you.

Vee: (leaves his house in a hurry, happy as can be)

Vegeta: There's something different, yet familiar about that kid.

Vee: (flying over the forest) Now I can learn some new fighting techniques.

Cell: Not if I have anything to say about it.

Vee: (still flying) Not you again. I let you off the hook already. I'm not doing it again.

Cell: Goku's not going to help you this time. (uses Instant Transmission to grab her and bring her to the north pole of the planet)

_At the North Pole_

Vee: (shivering) Are you crazy? Do you think any girl would do anything with you in this place?

Cell: (smirking) I'm not planning to do anything with you but hope that you freeze to death. You are the only person who has ever been a challenge to me and I'm getting rid of you now. Too bad Goku didn't give you a tour of the planet. You'll freeze before you find your way out. Good bye, forever. (laughs and leaves through Instant Transmission)

Vee: (still shivering) That's it. This means war. (powers up and grows reddish, pink fur while her hair lengthens) (slightly deeper voice) That takes care of the cold problem. Now to get out of here.

_Cell has caused enough trouble for Veenie, and yes you guessed it; she's at Super Saiyan 4. I know, I know; she's half Saiyan, and her other half shall remain a secret until Goku finds out._


	9. Chapter 9

_It's been a long time since I've updated and I'm very sorry about that. I had no internet access over the summer and I'm still getting used to college. I want to thank everyone who's been reviewing. Don't worry, the story will get better as it continues._

Vee: (still shivering) That's it. This means war. (powers up and grows reddish, pink fur while her hair lengthens) (slightly deeper voice) That takes care of the cold problem. Now to get out of here.

**Chapter Nine**

_In Goku's Office_

Secretary: (pushes button) Uh sir. I'm picking up a weird reading.

Goku: (types to Chi Chi) Hold on, Chi. Something's up. (pushes button) Define weird.

Secretary: You probably won't believe me, but the sensor in the polar region is reading a power level almost matching yours, possibly higher.

Goku: I hope this person's on our side. Keep an eye on my power level and call Vegeta to help if it gets too low.

Secretary: Yes sir.

Goku: (types) Chi Chi, I'm gonna have to get back with you later. There's a disturbance on the planet.

Chi Chi: Oh alright. Be careful.

Goku: I will. (logs off, runs downstairs and exits the building)

_In the polar region_

Vee: Man. I really don't know where to go. I may not freeze to death, but if I don't get

anywhere soon, I'll starve.

Goku: Hey! You!

Vee: (stops suddenly; to herself) Oh no. He caught me at this level. What am I going to do? I didn't want him to know yet, but I guess I have to tell him.

Goku: (takes a fighting stance) Who are you? What are you doing here?

Vee: (walks toward them slowly) Hey, Goku. Please don't attack me.

Goku: (relaxes a little) Veenie?

Vee: Yeah. It's me; unbelievable huh? I didn't want you to know.

Goku: (overwhelmed) Uh. I don't even know where to start. I'm not so sure your Veenie.

Vee: (panicking) I am. You showed me how to fly and…and you stopped Cell from bothering me and uh…we played tag, remember? and I accidentally knocked you over and thought you were mad at me. Remember?

Goku: (fighting stance resumed) That's not good enough. How do I know you weren't spying on me and the real Veenie?

Vee: (beyond panic) I know the password to your office!

Goku: (narrows his eyes and fold his arms)

Vee: (tears forming) You've gotta believe me. I don't want to fight you. You're my friend. The password is-

Goku: Don't say it. If you say it aloud, other people might hear it. I'll give you one chance to whisper it. If you use that chance to attack me, it's over. (walks up to SS4 Veenie)

Vee: (whispers) Kakaru

Goku: (steps back)

Vee: (pleading look on her face)

Goku: Veenie! (picks her up and practically squeezes the life out of her)

Vee: (straining happily) I can't breathe.

Goku: (puts her down) How did you get way out here?

Vee: Cell. He used that technique that I saw you use before to get me here. He wanted me to die because he knew that I was strong enough to defeat him.

Goku: I see. So can I lock him up now?

Vee: Yeah. Sure. If you want that is. I doubt it will do any good.

Goku: Yeah you're right. But I'll lock him up for a while anyway. I can't believe you're already at this level. That explains what you meant by not needing Vegeta's training.

Vee: Yeah about that. I wanted to take his class to learn new fighting techniques so I can mix them up with the ones I already know.

Goku: That makes sense. I guess that's what you told Chi Chi about.

Vee: Well, not really. I told her that when Cell bothered me the first time, I put up a fight. He couldn't really hurt me if he tried.

Goku: (confused) But you were at Super Saiyan weren't you? I mean you'd have to be at Super Saiyan _2 _to beat him.

Vee: (gasps) Oh no! It's very late. My mom's gonna freak, she'll read my mind and find out everything. Oh, I going to be in so much trouble.

Goku: I'll try to take some of the heat myself.

Vee: I don't think it's going to do any good. She'll probably just ground me for a while. I hope she'll at least let me go to Mr. Vegeta's class.

Goku: I thought he kicked you out.

Vee: I redeemed myself. Hey, could you help me get home? I promise the next chance I get, I'll tell you everything about me. I owe you that much at least.

Goku: (nods his head and Instant Transmits Vee to her house)

_At Vee's house _

Vee: (quickly powers down)

Mom: (yanks open the door violently causing Goku and Veenie to flinch) WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY? YOUR FATHER AND I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?

Vee: (head hanging down) I'm really sorry Mom, but it wasn't my fault.

Mom: This better be a good excuse.

Dad: Macey, honey, give her a break. She probably was out having too much fun. You know Mr. Goku said that there wasn't any bad people out there.

Goku: (sweats and chuckles nervously) Uh, about that, I lied. There is one person whose main target is women, but I assumed he wouldn't bother Veenie so soon. I apologize for putting your daughter in danger.

Vee: (still crestfallen) Even if Goku told the truth, I could still fend for myself. I'm way stronger than Cell.

Mom: Cell? Is that the guy who caused you to be late?

Vee and Goku: (nod their heads)

Mom: (walks up to Veenie and places a hand on her head)

Goku: (gulps)

Mom: Well you were right when you told Mr. Goku that you'd be grounded, but since you were on your way home before dark. I'll lighten the sentence.

Goku: (sighs from relief)

Mom: (continues) You are to stay indoors for a week. No TV, no video games, no phone, no computer. One more thing, you're not allowed to converse with Mr. Goku for two weeks.

Vee: But-

Goku: (places a hand her shoulder) Hey, it could be worse. Don't worry. I'm sure those two weeks will go by pretty fast.

Mom: Starting now. No more talking. Mr. Goku, I know you meant well, but you're going to have to say good bye for now.

Goku: (waves and flies away silently)

Mom: Come inside.

Vee: (looks at the parting Goku and turns away) Mom? I signed up for this class, and I'm wondering if you'd still let me go there.

Mom: I guess it couldn't hurt, but I'll have to escort you.

Vee: Thanks, Mom. (runs to her room)

Mom: (to Dad) Why didn't you say anything to her?

Dad: It wasn't my rule to begin with.

Mom: (shakes her head and sighs)

_The next day _

Alarm clock: (buzzes loudly)

Vee: (yawns, sits up, throws a pillow at it)

Alarm clock: (falls and continues buzzing)

Vee: Awww, that usually works. (gets up and turns it off)

Mom: (walks into the room) You have to get up this early?

Vee: Yeah, class starts at 7:00.

Mom: Well maybe I won't be escorting you like I said last night. I don't have to get up this early for work. What time does class end?

Vee: I think around 3:00. I think that's what time it was when I saw the other kids leaving.

Mom: Well, your on the honest system now. I'm not going to be able to check up on you, but I can still read your mind.

Dad: (walking by) You know, normal parents don't read their child's mind.

Mom: You've said that a trillion times already.

Dad: (under his breath while still walking) And yet you still haven't caught the hint.

Mom: (playfully) I heard that. Excuse me while I go beat up your father.

Vee: Eeewwww. (closes her room door and changes into her long black baggy pants and matching black T-shirt)

_Outside the house _

Goku: (watches the sunrise sadly; thinking) Vee was right, even if I did tell the truth, chances are she still would've been late.

_Back in Veenie's room _

Vee: Didn't Goku say he always watches the sun rise? (looks out the window) There he is. Hmmm… Mom didn't say anything about writing letters. Veenie, you're a genius. (grabs a piece of printer paper and writes on it)

_Veenie found a way to "talk" to Goku. How will she use this to her advantage? You have to continue reading to find out. Once again sorry about the long wait. Until I have the Internet 24 / 7, I'll have a harder time updating, but I will try my best. Until next chapter, Roosha._


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm starting to get the hang of "the college life". Sometimes I have too much free time, other times I have no time at all. Vee meets someone new in this chapter. I don't have much else to say so here's Chapter Ten. Enjoy._

Vee: Didn't Goku say he always watches the sun rise? (looks out the window) There he is. Hmmm… Mom didn't say anything about writing letters. Veenie, you're a genius. (grabs a piece of printer paper and writes on it)

**Chapter Ten **

_A few minutes later _

Vee: (folds up the paper into an airplane, attaches the pen, and listens to find out where her parents are) The coast is clear. (throws the paper plane out of the window toward

Goku)

Goku: (becomes alert) Huh? (throws out his hand and catches the attacking…paper plane?) What's this? (unfolds it and reads…) Hey. I'm on my way to training class. My mom's letting me go. Can you speak telepathically? My mom doesn't know how and she didn't say anything about it in her "grounding rules". If not, write back. P.S. Don't look toward the house, my mom could be looking outside and might assume something. (chuckles and disintegrates the paper) (telepathically) You little devil. What if we get caught?

Vee: Don't worry. My mom can only go by sight and sound when she looks into memories. She has to be touching my head now to realize I'm "talking to you".

Goku: (smiling sheepishly) Do you want your pen back?

Vee: Sure why not. Wait and let me check on my parents. (leaves the window open and walks into the kitchen, grabbing something to eat and spying on her parents at the same time) Okay throw it in the open window.

Goku: (turns around and tosses the pen as gently as possible) Done. (resumes his original position)

Vee: Thanks. (reenters her room to find the pen stuck in the wall) Uh, I think you threw it a little too hard. Oh well nothing I can't hide. (moves a poster to hide the hole)

Goku: Sorry about that. Hey, if your Mom doesn't know how to speak telepathically then who taught you?

Vee: My grandmother. I'll explain more later. I gotta go.

Goku: Have fun in class today. Hey when the two weeks are over, you want to spar with me?

Vee: (shyly) Uh…I think you might beat me. I may know a lot of techniques, but I lack experience.

Goku: Aw, come on, pleeeeeeeease?

Vee: Oh, alright.

Goku: Great, oh by the way, don't let Vegeta know about your true strength. He won't be able to live with himself.

Vee: If you say so…Later.

Goku: Bye.

Vee: Bye, Mom, Dad.

Parents: Bye.

Vee: (flies to the gym)

_At the gym _

Vegeta: You're early, too early.

Vee: I had to get away from my parents.

Vegeta: Well since you're here, help me clean up this disgraceful mess. I ask the kids to spar with themselves and what do they do, destroy the tile. I can't wait until those brats learn how to aim.

Vee: (laughs to herself and helps sweep the floor)

Vegeta: The class roll diminished greatly after you left. (growls) Half of them had no clue what a fist was.

Vee: I'm sure someone has potential.

Vegeta: You're starting to sound like Kakarot.

Vee: But I hadn't said anything else.

Vegeta: I repeat, you're starting to sound like Kakarot. He sits there and listens to me grumble and complain, then when he does say something, it's a sentence of reassurance. I can't stand it.

Vee: (thinking) Well, I won't say anything again.

Vegeta: Well don't just stand there say something.

Vee: I…don't know what to say.

Vegeta: Surely you have something to say. Females always have something on their mind. Spit it out. What are you thinking?

Vee: Ummmm.

Vegeta: Out with it, girl!

Vee: You want me to talk about Goku? I mean Kakarot? (scratches her head) Oh this is really confusing.

Vegeta: I don't care what you talk about just say something to keep my mind busy. I hate doing busy work. There's no thought process involved.

Vee: Well. I always thought that when someone's expressing their feelings, like complaining or confiding in someone, it would be in the listener's best interest if he or she was mostly…listening.

Vegeta: (sweat drop behind his head) Okay that's enough out of you. (mumbling to himself) expressing feelings…best interest…confiding…who does she think she is? The female version of Dr. Phil?

Vee: Hey you watch that show?

Vegeta: (blushing) NO! SHUT UP! I was talking to myself; you weren't supposed to be listening.

Vee: (under her breath) I was just wondering. I know I don't watch it.

Both: (continue sweeping silently while students begin entering the gym)

_At the beginning of class _

Vegeta: All right, listen up. The places you are in currently are temporary. I will be assigning your spots by means of allowing you to fight over them. If you wish to challenge someone for their spot, raise your hand.

Several students: (raise their hands)

Others: (mumble amongst each other)

Random student: Which spots are the best and what makes them so special?

Vegeta: Chances are, if you are in the front, you are one of the best in the class. If you believe you're stronger than someone in the front, then fight for that place.

Vee: (raises her hand with the others)

Vegeta: Is this all who wish to challenge? So be it. You in the back. What is your name and who do you wish to challenge?

Kid In The Back: My name is DeWayne, and I wish to challenge the person in the very first spot since I know I'm stronger than everyone else.

Vee: (scoffs and rolls her eyes) Yeah right.

Vegeta: Okay. You in the first spot. Do you accept this challenge?

Kid In The First Seat: No way! He'll pummel me. I'll give him the spot.

Vegeta: Coward. Fine switch places.

DeWayne: All right! I'm the strongest.

_Vegeta goes through the other students. Some accept challenges and fight; others give up their spots. Now it's Vee's turn. _

Vegeta: Okay, it's Veenie right?

Vee: Nods her head.

Vegeta: Who do you want to challenge?

Vee: I challenge…DeWayne for the first spot.

Students: (gasp in unison)

DeWayne: What! No way you've got to be kidding me. Do you realize that you're the only girl in class. There's no way you're getting this spot.

Vegeta: Do you accept this challenge?

DeWayne: I don't want to fight a girl.

Vee: Why? Because you're afraid you'll lose.

Vegeta: Yes or no, DeWayne.

DeWayne: (growls) Fine. I accept this challenge, but for the record, I'm not afraid of

losing to you.

Vegeta: (thinking) This should be a good fight. (aloud) Vee, DeWayne, to the battle ring. You know the rules.

Both: (enter the ring and give each other glares; Vee smiling and DeWayne frowning)

Vegeta: Both to center and…begin.

_The brawl is about to begin. Who are you rooting for? Who do you thinks going to win, since Veenie has to hide her power? I know the cliffhanger is steep one, but I'll update as soon as I can. I won't leave you hanging for long. Until the next chapter, Roosha._


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks again to everyone who's reviewing. I'm glad to know that you're enjoying my story. Things are going to get a little complicated later on. A certain part in this story brings up something from my other story Friendship and Trust, but you shouldn't have to read it to understand what's going on. If you haven't read it and would like to then by all means, enjoy. However I'm not forcing to read it. Enjoy Chapter Eleven. _

Vegeta: (thinking) This should be a good fight. (aloud) Vee, DeWayne, to the battle ring. You know the rules.

Both: (enter the ring and give each other glares; Vee smiling and DeWayne frowning)

Vegeta: Both to center and…begin.

**Chapter Eleven **

DeWayne: (immediately charges Vee in an attempt to knock her out of the ring)

Vee: (steps to the side just in time and pushes him, adding to his momentum)

DeWayne: (is heading toward the edge of the ring and freaks out) Waa no way! (begins flying)

Class: (in awe)

Vee: (ascends to match his altitude)

Random students: (whispering) I thought she couldn't….Wasn't she kicked out for…

DeWayne: (thinking) Maybe I can scare her with my awesome power. (powers up to his max)

Vee: (smiles sheepishly) Wow. You sure are strong. Let's test your power shall we? (powers up to match his)

DeWayne: (eyes widen) Don't tell me you're mocking me.

Vee: Okay I won't.

DeWayne: (growls and charges at Vee again throwing out punches and kicks)

Vee: (dodges easily but never counterattacks)

DeWayne: (while attacking) Why…can't…I…hit…you?

Vegeta: (thinking)Interesting. She's matching his power level, but using it with more

intelligence. Where have I seen this before? (shuddering) NO! IT CAN'T BE! SHE LOOKS TOO YOUNG TO BE HER. No, she's half Saiyan. Maybe her other half….

DeWayne: Fight me back or keep still so I can hit you.

Vee: Do you even know how to aim because you're missing terribly.

DeWayne: Shut up. I am aiming. You're just too fast.

Vee: (chuckles) I doubt it. My speed should be matching yours.

DeWayne: (stops attacking and breathes heavily)

Vee: I'm guessing you're done. Is it my turn now?

Vegeta: (thinking) She's treating this like a game.

DeWayne: I can't give up. This isn't right. I shouldn't be beaten by a girl. I shouldn't be beaten at aaaaallllllllllllllllllll!(transforms to Super Saiyan)

Students: (randomly) Aw no way. I thought only Mr. Vegeta and Mr. Goku can do that.

Vee: Hmmm…I thought you were at your maximum power level already.

DeWayne: I thought so too. Looks I'm really the strongest now. You better give up. I know you're scared.

Vee: Not quite. Rrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaa. (transforms to Super Saiyan)

DeWayne: (eyes widen) You c-can't be better than me.

Vee: Just face it. You're not going to win.

DeWayne: (zooms behind Vee and pulls her into a headlock) Give up now. I don't want to fight you anymore.

Vee: (calmly) If you don't want to fight anymore, then surrender.

DeWayne: (tightens the hold)

Vee: (begins her assault by reaching back with both arms, grabbing DeWayne's head and slamming it against her own)

DeWayne: (shrieks in pain)

Class: (oohs and ahs)

DeWayne: (lets go of Vee to nurse his head)

Vee: You want to try that again?

DeWayne:…

Vee: Well?

DeWayne: I…give up. You're too strong.

Vegeta: Veenie wins the battle due to DeWayne's surrender.

Vee: (powers down and heads towards the first spot)

DeWayne: (smirks and flies toward Vee with his fist out, aiming for her back)

Vegeta: (jumps into the air and slams his knee into DeWayne's gut)

Vee: (turns around to see the silent commotion)

DeWayne: (falls from the air and hit's the ground clutching his stomach, now no longer in Super Saiyan form)

Vegeta: Cheap shots are not allowed in this gym, and I'm sure Veenie would've caught you in that futile act. I would kick you out for that, however, that is Veenie's decision.

DeWayne: I'm sorry for trying to attack you. Please don't let Mr. Vegeta kick me out of the class.

Vee: I think he deserves another chance. He the only one here that's of any challenge to me.

Vegeta: (thinking) I highly doubt it. If you are who I think you are, you are a lot stronger than what you let on.

DeWayne: Thank you Vee. Mr. Vegeta, I wish to challenge for the second spot.

Kid In The Second Spot: (moves to Vee's old spot without hesitating)

Vegeta: (to the whole class) For the rest of the day, you all will be sparring with your partners you chose yesterday. Since Veenie is in the first spot, she'll have the rest of the day off.

Goku: (outside of the gym peeking in a window) Veenie's technique is hard to determine. All I know is she uses the opponents attacks against them. She also manipulates their emotions to her advantage. I can't wait to spar with her. She might teach me a few things.

Vee: (sees shadow where light is supposed to be) Huh? (looks up to see what's blocking the light from the window) (telepathically) Hey, you didn't see the fight, did you?

Goku: (smiling sheepishly) Of course.

Vee: Cheater. You weren't supposed to watch. How do you expect me to give you a challenge when we spar?

Goku: Don't worry. I couldn't figure out your technique anyway. Watching the fight just made me more excited about our soon-to-be spar.

Vee: Great. Hey, I have the rest of the day off, but I don't have anything to do, which really sucks. I guess I'll take a nap at home or something. Since I'm on the honest system, my mom's expecting me to go home right after class. I guess I'll see you later.

Goku: (sighs) Yeah. Hey, you and I can still talk. Remember what you told me this morning?

Vee: Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I have to tell you everything. Let me get home first so I don't look like I'm doing nothing. (leaves the gym and goes into her house)

_Vegeta seems to already know about Veenie's secret and Goku's about to find out. Stay tuned and be sure to review. Until the next chapter, Roosha._


	12. Chapter 12

_In this chapter, Vee tells Goku all about her mother's side of the family. Like I said before, it is related to my other story but you don't have to read it to understand what's going on. If your interested in reading my other story, Friendship and Trust, then go ahead. Just remember, I'm not forcing you to. Let the chapter begin... By the way. There's a small sad part in this chapter. If you are sensitive, feel free to get some tissue. _

Vee: Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I have to tell you everything. Let me get home first so I don't look like I'm doing nothing. (leaves the gym and goes into her house)

**Chapter Twelve**

Goku: I'm going to my house too. Man this punishment stinks, it hasn't even been one day yet.

Vee: I know. (sits on her bed and looks through a photo album) Hey, Goku? Can you see what I see?

Goku: (confused) Uh… no. How do I do that?

Vee: Hang on. (closes her eyes and focuses for a moment) How about now?

Goku: Hey! Yeah! I can see your room and a book of some sort. How'd I do that?

Vee: Actually that was me. I want you to see some pictures while I explain my mother's side of the family.

Goku: Neat. Did your grandmother teach you that too.

Vee: Yeah. Okay, here goes the explanation. You already know my dad's a full-blooded Saiyan, right?

Goku: Mm hmm.

Vee: Okay, my mom's a full-blooded Colorless.

Goku: (complete surprise) Awe, no way. Colorless? I have some friends on Earth who are Colorless.

Vee: Seriously? My grandmother and her friend lives on Earth.

Goku: I thought you looked familiar. You kinda look like Cathy.

Vee: Yeah. That's my grandmother's name.

Goku: And her friend's name is Jessie, right?

Vee: That's right. I guess I don't have much to say then.

Goku: Shoot. If your Cathy's granddaughter, then I'll definitely have a hard time sparring with you even if you say your lacking fighting experience.

Vee: (chuckles nervously) Well, I wouldn't say that.

Goku: I'm serious. Stop being so modest. I sparred with and fought your grandmother and her friend. They were immeasurably powerful.

Vee: Hey, cut it out. You're making me blush. Here. Take a look at the pictures. (flips the pages when Goku says he's done looking at the pictures)

Goku: Yep, that's Cathy alright. Man. I've heard the saying, "It's a small world.", but "It's a small universe." ? I don't think that's been said yet.

Vee: (yawns) Yeah, I'm getting bored. I'm gonna go to sleep.

Goku: Uh, okay, but maybe you should stop me from seeing everything you see. I don't think you want me experiencing your dreams. That would be weird.

Vee: Yeah, I know what you mean. When I was training with grandma Cathy, I got my vision stuck and she saw everything I did all day. It was a good thing I didn't test on my dad first. That would've been worse.

Goku: Eeewww. I don't even want to know the details. Go ahead and get your sleep. I need to get some thoughts out of my mind.

Vee: …

Goku: …

Vee: (removes her sight from Goku, and lies down to get some shut eye)

_Later that day _

Vee: (wakes up and yawns) Mom and dad are home. (gets up and walks into the living room)

Mom: Hey sleepy head, we need to talk.

Vee: (thinking) What did I do this time?

Dad: Your mom and I were discussing your behavior and I convinced your mom to let you off the hook.

Mom: I've been keeping you cooped up in this house for too long. I know your almost 19 years old and you're able to take care of yourself now. I just can't bare to see you get hurt out there in the real world. Whenever you feel you're ready to move out and make a living of your own (starts to cry) you just let me know. (weeps)

Dad: (hugs mom) Now, now. You knew this day would come. Veenie, for your mom's sake, take your time before deciding to move out okay.

Vee: Don't worry mom, dad, I don't think I'm ready to move out just yet. I don't know what career to take on.

Mom: (sniffs) Until then, you don't have a curfew anymore. Just try to stay away from that Cell guy, okay.

Vee: (hugs mom) Okay.

_The next morning _

Alarm: (buzzes loudly)

Vee: (throws a pillow at it)

Alarm: (clicks and stops buzzing)

Vee: (yawns) Time to go to class. (changes into a red outfit similar to yesterday's black one, and goes into the kitchen to find mom, dad, and Goku at the table with loads of breakfast food) Uh…Good morning?

Goku: Hey, I heard the good news. Let's spar today after class.

Vee: Is that all you can think about?

Goku: (hand behind his head) Heh, heh. I just can't wait.

Vee: I can tell. (to mom) Hey mom, what's with all the food.

Dad: Her emotional break down carried on through the night and here she is, as restless as can be.

Vee: Mom are you feeling okay?

Mom: I'm just fine.

Vee: I think you need to relax.

Mom: I'm feeding two full-blooded Saiyans. You know I need to cook lots of food.

Vee: (embarrassed) Okay, mom. Well, I gotta go to class now. I'll see you later.

Parents and Goku: Later.

_In training class _

Vegeta: Alright class, today we are going to start learning how to aim. Allow me to demonstrate. Everyone direct your attention to line of indestructible statues to your right.

Class: (looks to their right)

Vegeta: (powers up a ki blast and makes a head shot on one of the statues) You see? There are enough statues for everyone. I want you all to line up and practice hitting them in the head.

Class: (lines up in front of their statues and begins training)

Random student: Hey you're hitting my statue. Yours is right in front of you. How can you miss it? (shoots an energy ball at the other kid)

Other kid: Hey. You did that on purpose. (throws a ki blast back at him)

Both: (throw energy at each other)

Vegeta: (runs over to them) Hey. (picks them up with each hand by the back of their shirts) Time out for both of you. (walks to one side of the gym and places one kid down) You stay here for fifteen minutes. (walks to the opposite side and places the other kid down) And you, same amount of time.

DeWayne: (shoots ki blasts two by two, making perfect shots at the statue)

Vee: (throws a combination of five, alternating each hand, and hits the head of the statue from different sides.

Vegeta: You two seem to know enough about aiming with ki blasts. You can take a break.

Both: (bow to Vegeta) Yes sir.

Vee: So, you seem to know a lot about fighting. What made you enter the class?

DeWayne: My father wants me to be a strong warrior. Our family relies on tournament prize money as income and my dad's getting old. I'll have to take his job soon. Why'd you enter?

Vee: I just felt like it. I don't have anything else to do at home, so I signed up to learn more techniques. I know many different methods of fighting already; I'm just adding to my collection.

DeWayne: I see.

Vegeta: Okay you two, break's over. I want you two to line up by the same statues but stand a little further back and aim at each others statues. Got it?

Both: Yes sir. (shrug their shoulders and begin their training again)

_Later that day_

Vegeta: Listen up. Overall as a class you've done well today. For homework, I want you do fifty of the following: punches from each hand, kicks from each foot, push ups, sit ups, front flips, and back flips. I don't care how you do them, or in what order, but make sure someone is their to witness you doing your homework. Bring the witness in tomorrow and I'll give you the day off. You are dismissed.

Class: Yeah! (leaves the gym and goes their separate ways)

Vee: You won't scare me this time. I know you're behind me.

Goku: Aw. Darn. It was worth a try.

Vee: I'm gonna take a short nap then I'll be ready to spar with you okay?

Goku: Okay. Hey, let's spar after dinner.

Vee: Sounds great.

Goku: I'll meet you at your house and we'll go to the North Pole, so you'll have no other choice, but to fight me at SS4.

Vee: (smirks) Deal.

_Veenie takes her nap then eats dinner. She tells her parents about her day and about the spar she'll be having at the North pole. Meanwhile, Goku goes to work and also eats dinner, then goes to Veenie's house. _

Mom: Are you sure you want to spar with Mr. Goku? He's a pretty strong guy. You think you can handle him?

Dad: She's a mixture between a warrior race and a mysterious species. I'm sure she'll be fine. Besides it's a spar, not a fight to the finish.

Vee: Goku and I are friends, he wouldn't seriously injure me.

Mom: I know…I just don't want you to be vulnerable if that Cell guy comes around again.

Vee: I know mom.

(Knocking on the door)

Mom: It's for you, Vee. Have fun, and try to come home unscathed.

Vee: Okay, mom. Later, dad.

Dad: See ya, Vee. I wish I could come watch, but I think your mom wants me to stay with her.

Vee: (chuckles and goes outside) Hello? (sighs) You're hiding again aren't you?

Goku: (on top of the house; telepathically) Yep. You have to find me.

Vee: (aloud; trying to use reverse psychology) I thought we were going to spar, not play hide-and-seek.

Goku: If you really want to spar, you have to find me first.

Vee: (still playing mind games) I thought _you_ were the one excited about sparring with me, a half-Saiyan, half-Colorless, fighter that knows some interesting techniques.

Goku: (begins sweating, trying really hard not to give in)

Vee: (fakes a sigh) I guess you really weren't that excited after all. Oh well I guess I'll just go back in the house and find some other way to do my homework. I'm sure my dad would like to be the witness to punches, kicks, and flips wasted on an imaginary opponent.

Goku: (aloud) Okay, okay you win. (jumps down from the roof) Let's go before my head explodes from your intelligent choice of words. (uses instant transmission to get them both to the North Pole)

_At the North Pole _

Both: (appear)

Vee: (jumps away from Goku to get some distance)

Goku: (smiles; thinking) Finally, I haven't sparred with anyone besides Vegeta for a long time.

Vee: (focused on Goku; thinking) I don't how he fights and he's seen me fight. On top of that he's already fought with grandma Cathy, so he really has an advantage. (grunts as she powers up and skips to SS4)

Goku: (takes a fighting stance) You seem scared. Don't be. I won't hurt you…(chuckles) too much.

Vee: (standing straight up, rather relaxed) I was afraid you'd say that.

Goku: Now! (charges at Vee with incredible speed)

_Goku's made the first move. How's Veenie going to react. Stay tuned to see the battle between friends. Until the next chapter, Roosha._


	13. Chapter 13

_Vee and Goku are about to spar, but is Vee really up to it? Find out in this action packed chapter of Odd One Out._

Goku: Now! (charges at Vee with incredible speed)

**Chapter Thirteen**

Vee: (blocks her face by crossing her arms and braces herself)

Goku: (stops short)…

Vee: (lowers her arms just enough to peek over them) Why'd you stop?

Goku: (chuckles) You're blocking.

Vee: So?

Goku: I was expecting you to dodge. Are you trying to test my strength?

Vee: Maybe…

Goku: Then HERE! (brings around a kick toward Vee's shoulder)

Vee: (blocks just in time, the kick doesn't faze her) What was that?

Goku: What do you mean? I kicked as hard as I could.

Vee: No you didn't, you liar. You're just afraid of hurting me. Don't hold back any of your strength.

Goku: (smirks; and backs away, resuming a fighting stance) Fine, but at least I'm attacking. You've had three chances to attack me and didn't.

Vee: Don't worry, I'll attack when I'm ready to.

Goku: This time, I'm not stopping. (charges at Vee again)

Vee: (blocks her face the same as before)

Goku: (frowns, but continues his attack)

Vee: (at the last second, throws her arms straight out in front of her and catches Goku's fist)

Goku: (continues pushing)

Vee: (begins yelling; a burst of energy pushes Goku away, sending him spiraling toward a mountain of ice)

Goku: (stops himself from heading toward the mountain and rushes toward Vee)

Vee: (charges Goku)

Goku: (yells as he strengthens his attack)

Vee: (does the same)

Both: (meet with an explosion of red and orange energy, matching each others attacks)

Vee: (stops attacking and begins dodging, hoping Goku would tire himself out)

Goku: (remembers this technique from the fight she had with DeWayne and stops attacking) Oh no you don't. I know this trick. (teleports behind her and pulls her into a bind, holding Vee's arms down by her side) Let's see you get out of this one. (he also remembers Cathy's burst of flame when he had her in the same hold, he just wants to see what Vee does)

Vee: (grunts) Let go.

Goku: Not that easily.

Vee: (smirks) What if I say 'please'?

Goku: Nope.

Vee: (sighs) Fine. (grunts as electricity flows around her)

Goku: That's not going to work. I've experienced electricity before, from a dragon.

Vee: (continues generating electricity until it gets bright enough to temporarily blind Goku)

Goku: (yelps from the blinding pain but keeps his hold)

Vee: (uses her Colorless ability to transform into a stream of electricity and slips through Goku's grip)

Goku: Darn it. What did you do. (rubs his eyes, his vision comes back and he sees Vee in front of him)

Vee: (back her original form and in a fighting stance) I'm not letting you grab me again.

Goku: How did you get out?

Vee: (teasingly) I'm not telling you.

Goku: Let's make a deal. If I can pin you to the ground and hold you there for five seconds, you have to tell me how you freed yourself from my grip.

Vee: And what if I pin you?

Goku: (thinking aloud) Well, no one's seen my house before. Heck no one even knows where I live. I'll show you my house. Deal?

Vee: (from behind) Deal.

Goku: How'd you get back there?

Vee: (brings him into the same type of hold)

Goku: You really think you can hold me?

Vee: Maybe.

Goku: (yells and begins flying backward, then downward, keeping Vee under him)

Vee: WHAT! OH, NO!

Goku: Either let go, or get smashed between me and the ice below.

Vee: How about neither. (fights against Goku, trying to get him between her and the ground)

Both: (crash into the ice headfirst, leaving the area in temporary silence)

A gust of wind blows by.

Goku: (the first to rise from the ice) Come on. Where are you? I know you aren't hurt. COME OUT!

Vee: (drills her way through the ice just under the surface)

Goku: (hears the ice crackling and flies along the surface to catch up with the noise)

Vee: (stops drilling and reverses her direction following her tunnel silently)

Goku: (lands on the ice; thinking) Alright Vee, where are you?

Vee: (quickly reaches through the ice and pulls Goku under, then flies out of the tunnel and uses her bought time to hide and come up with a new strategy)

Goku: (rubs his head) Ouch.

Vee: (hiding behind an ice rock) He's predicting just about all my moves. What do I do now?

Goku: (teleports behind Vee) That wasn't very nice.

Vee: (scared look on her face; turns around and starts fake crying) It's not FAIR!

Goku: (face turns from serious to concerned) What do you mean?

Vee: (thinking) He's buying it. (aloud) I told you I was an inexperienced fighter, and you still expect me to keep up with you.

Goku: Hey come on. That's not something to cry about. (thinking) Or is it?

Vee: (thinking) His guard is down. NOW! (throws a punch at his gut)

Goku: (catches her fist) Nice try. (gets a better grip on her arm and tosses her toward the ground)

Vee: (thinking) That didn't work either.

Goku: (flies toward her and aims a kick at her stomach)

Vee: (still hurtling through the air; thinking) I…can't…take…this much longer. (screams as her eyes glow blue; in a deep voice) GOKU! YOU'RE FINISHED!

_Colorless are known for having a certain weakness that makes them snap, and Goku has somehow managed to find it. Can he figure out a way to get Vee back to normal? Find out next time on Odd One Out. Until the next chapter, Roosha._


	14. Chapter 14

_Sorry I took so long. Busy with other stuff… When I last left you, Veenie had just snapped into an alternate personality, but why did she? We'll find out next on Odd One Out. _

Goku: (catches her fist) Nice try. (gets a better grip on her arm and tosses her toward the ground)

Vee: (thinking) That didn't work either.

Goku: (flies toward her and aims a kick at her stomach)

Vee: (still hurtling through the air; thinking) I…can't…take…this much longer. (screams as her eyes glow blue; in a deep voice) GOKU! YOU'RE FINISHED!

**Chapter Fourteen **

Goku: (stops flying) Uh oh. I forgot about Colorless having weaknesses.

Berserk Vee: (stops herself from falling and zooms toward Goku)

Goku: (on guard) I can't believe I forgot about this.

Berserk Vee: (teleports)

Goku: (looking around) Where'd she go?

Berserk Vee: (behind Goku; grabs him by his neck and tosses him toward the ground)

Goku: (grunts while heading toward the ground) I can't pull out. (hits the ice…hard)

Berserk Vee: (smirks evilly while thinking) Attempt number one: Deadly throw.

Goku: (jumps out of the ice with an energy shield surrounding him)

Berserk Vee: (charges at Goku before he can say anything) DEADLY BEAT DOWN.

Goku: (dodges her attacks and resorts to blocking when they get faster)

Berserk Vee: (thinking) He's really fast. (continues attacking faster and faster until…)

Goku: (misses blocking a head blow that throws him out of focus)

Berserk Vee: (continues attacking him at that speed until Goku appears lifeless and finishes with an elbow his back)

Goku: (thinking) Just like in my fight with Cathy and Jessie, leaving my body limp saves my life. (plummets back into the ice and slides just under the surface leaving a large furrow along his path)

Berserk Vee: (chuckles evilly and frowns when she notices him moving)

Goku: (purposely rises to his feet at a slow pace; thinking) Maybe she'll stop if she thinks I'm badly hurt. (begins fake limping across the ice)

Berserk Vee: YOUR NOT DEAD YET?!? DEADLY RAIN!!!! (throws energy blasts varying in size, power, color, speed, and element)

Goku: VEENIE STOP THIS!!! (begins dodging and deflecting, being sure not to touch anything that may hurt him)

Berserk Vee: (continues throwing)

_Five minutes later _

Goku: (hiding in a hole in the ice, completely out of breath and badly bruised) She ought to be out of energy by now.

Berserk Vee: (thinking) He ought to be dead by now. (stops throwing ki blasts and waits for the smoke to clear)

Goku: (peeks out) She's not even tired. VEENIE WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? TALK TO ME.

Berserk Vee: (growls loudly) Your won't be able to survive this. (begins powering up)

Goku: This has got to stop. Come on, Goku think.

Berserk Vee: (quickly creates an extremely gigantic energy ball) FINAL DESTINATION ATTACK!!!

Goku: Oh no, she'll destroy the whole planet.

_Across Planet __Téa, all the citizens' lives flash before their eyes, some longer or more detailed than others. Only Berserk Vee doesn't take on this effect of her attack. Even Goku has his brought before him, ending with these specific details:_

Goku's Series of Flashbacks

Goku: Hey, I heard the good news. Let's spar today after class.

Vee: Is that all you can think about?

FLASH

Vee: I thought _you_ were the one excited about sparring with me, a half-Saiyan, half-Colorless, fighter that knows some interesting techniques.

FLASH

Vee: (standing straight up, rather relaxed) I was afraid you'd say that.

FLASH

Vee: (scared look on her face; turns around and starts crying) It's not FAIR!

Goku: (face turns from serious to concerned) What do you mean?

Vee: I told you I was an inexperienced fighter, and you still expect me to keep up with you.

Goku: Hey come on. That's not something to cry about. (thinking) Or is it?

FLASH

Vee: (hurtling through the air; screams as her eyes glow blue; in a deep voice) GOKU! YOU'RE FINISHED!

Goku's Flashbacks End

Goku: She never really wanted to fight in the first place. (yells) VEE. YOU DON'T HAVE TO FIGHT ANYMORE. WE WERE ONLY SPARRING. NO ONE'S SUPPOSED TO DIE!!

Vee: (comes to; weakly) No…more…fighting?

Goku: (sighs) That's right Vee. No more fighting.

Vee: (faints and drops from the sky, leaving the large energy ball to disperse into a million tiny pieces and finally disappearing)

Goku: (dashes under Veenie, catches her and Instant Transmits to her house; knocks on the door with his tail)

Dad: (opens the door) Hey. (changes to a calm serious) What happened?

Goku: Well-

Mom: (from the back) What do mean "what happened"? (comes running in) VEE! Oh my poor baby. (starts hitting Goku) What did you do to her? She's only a child, and a girl at that….

Dad: (sweat drop behind his head)

Goku: (ignoring Mom who's still hitting him) Everything was fine until Vee's personality changed. You see it went like this…(tells him the whole story)

Dad: So that's why my life flashed before my eyes.

Mom: (had stopped hitting Goku somewhere during his recollection) Same here. I'll have to call my mother. She knows more about this than I do.

Dad: You don't know anything about it.

Mom: (rolls her eyes) Arco, show Goku to Veenie's room. (begins dialing a very long phone number; to herself) I hope extra long distance doesn't cost too much.

Dad and Goku: (enter Vee's room)

Goku: (puts her on the bed) Poor thing.

Dad: She'll be fine. She's got Saiyan in her too you know.

Goku: I know she'll be okay. I just can't believe I didn't realize ahead of time that she really didn't want to fight.

Dad: Yeah…She has a Saiyan's fighting spirit, but a Colorless's peaceful personality. Sometimes she doesn't know whether to fight or just talk things out.

Both: (leave Vee's room)

Mom: …yeah, mom, seriously…Alright, I'll let you talk to him. (to Goku) She wants to talk to you.

Goku: Hey, Cathy, long time no see, or talk…Yeah, we were sparring, but she really wasn't fighting back…Uh, okay…(to Mom) Mrs. Guiles, Cathy wants you to read Veenie's mind while she can see what you see. You get all that?

Mom: Yep. (walks to Veenie's room and begins reading her mind)

_A few minutes later _

Goku: …Oh, I understand now….Okay I'll tell them…Goodbye. (hangs up the phone) Cathy says that Vee wanted to fight until she realized she couldn't keep up with me. She didn't want me to think bad of her so she decided not to give up. (sighs) She blacked out when she ran out of options.

Dad: So, she had a battle between emotions and intellect?

Mom: (nods her head)

Goku: (agrees)

Dad: Oh, what about her homework?

Goku: She did the punches and kicks. I'll tell Vegeta that she completed her homework though. I owe her that much.

Mom: Do you normally lie?

Goku: (with a little squeak in his voice) No. Why?

Mom: You seem pretty comfortable with lying.

Goku: (chuckles with his hand behind his head) I…gotta go. (waves and leaves through Instant Transmission)

Mom: Strange fellow.

Dad: Indeed.

_The next morning _

Parents: (get up for work and check on Vee)

Dad: I guess we'll just leave her a note in case she wakes up while we're at work.

Mom: (sadly) Sure. (writes a note for Vee)

Both: (leave for work)

_In the training gym _

Vegeta: Good. You get the day off….Why didn't you do yours?…That's no excuse. You are to stay here until you do your homework twice….

Goku: (walks into the gym)

Vegeta: Kakarot, what are you doing in here?

Goku: I'm here to tell you that Veenie did her homework.

Vegeta: You were her witness to her homework?

Goku: (nods his head)

Vegeta: You two seem to be hanging out a lot. Where is she anyway?

Goku: She's at home recuperating.

Vegeta: Do I really want to know why she is "recuperating"?

Goku: (chuckles nervously)

Vegeta: I'll take that as a no. Tell Veenie she has today off.

Goku: Okay. See you later. (leaves the gym in a hurry)

Vegeta: (to himself) Much later than your saying I hope.

_Later that day _

Vee: (wakes up) Uh…What happened? How did I get home? Last thing I remember is falling from the sky with Goku about to kick me. (sits up and notices a note at the foot of her bed) _Vee, please continue to get your rest. Make sure you get something to eat. We'll be home after work. Love, Mom and Dad. _I don't get it. What happened to make my parents want me to rest.

Clock: (chimes for 4:00 pm)

Vee: I'm sure Goku will tell me what's going on. (gets out of bed and turns on her computer) I remember his instant messenger name, maybe I can chat with him this way. (logs on and quickly registers herself to an instant messenger as Half-n-half) _Hey, Goku, you there? _

_In Goku's office _

Goku: (typing to Chi Chi)

Computer: (beeps as another window appears on the monitor)

Goku: Huh? Who else has my address? (reads the message) Who's Half-n-half? _Who are you? _

Vee: _It's me, Veenie. _

Goku: _Hey, Chi Chi. Veenie just sent me a message. I'm going to link her to our conversation okay? _

Chi Chi: …_Okay. _

Goku: (links Vee)_ Hey, Vee. It's great to see that you're awake. _

Vee: _Could you tell me what happened when I blacked out. I don't seem to remember anything after seeing you coming at me with a kick. _

Chi Chi: _You were fighting with Vee? _

Goku: (caught in a bind) _Yes, Chi. I was _sparring _with her. Vee…I'll tell it to you straight. When you blacked out, your personality completely changed. Your eyes were glowing blue, and you went berserk. You were desperately trying to kill me, but I knew it wasn't really you. Eventually, you tried to destroy the planet as a last resort. I told you that you didn't have to fight anymore and you fainted before completing your last attack. _(sighs and sends the long, painful paragraph)

Vee and Chi Chi: (in shock)

Chi Chi: _… _

Vee: _You mean I was a danger to your planet? _

Goku: _Yes, but it's okay now. Everything's fine. _

Vee: _But what if it happens again? What if I don't respond next time when you tell me that I don't have to fight? _

Goku: _Vee, calm down. Chi Chi, help me out here. I don't want Vee to leave because of this. _

Chi Chi: _I don't know what to say about this. I don't know Saiyans or Colorless that well. _

Vee: (types a sad face and sends it as her final sentence, then logs off and leaves her house)

Goku: _Vee, please don't be sad. _

Chi Chi: _Yeah, Vee, I'm sure there's a way to control your alternate personality. _

Vee: (begins flying to Vegeta's house)

Goku: _Vee? _

Chi Chi: _I think she logged off. _

Message on monitor: _Half -n-half has left the conversation. _

Goku: (sees Veenie fly past the window; telepathically) Vee, where are you going?

Vee: To Vegeta's house. I have to ask him something, pupil to master.

Goku: (confused) …Okay… _Chi Chi, Veenie flew off to Vegeta's house. Do you think I should talk to her about the spar? _

Chi Chi: _I think you should give her a little time to herself. I'm sure she'll confront you when she's ready to talk. _

Goku: (sighs) _Alright. I really wish you were here; everything would be so much easier. _

_At Vegeta's house _

Vegeta: (opens the door before Vee knocks) What do you want?

Vee: (sad look on her face) I came for some advice.

Vegeta: Does it look like I'm green and wearing a white cape?

Vee: What's that supposed to mean?

Vegeta: Never mind. What do you need help with?

Vee: Well, I'm having a personality problem.

Vegeta: Elaborate.

Vee: You already know I'm half Saiyan, right.

Vegeta: …

Vee: Well, my other half typically has the opposite personality when it comes to the fight or flight decision. Sometimes I have problems deciding what to do. Sometimes I'm excited about fighting; other times I just want to talk out the situation. I want my Saiyan personality to override my other one. Do you know what I should do?

Vegeta: As a matter of fact, I do. Follow me to the gym. (flies to the gym)

Vee: (follows him)

Goku: (sees Vegeta, then Vee fly past the window and scratches his head)

_How is Vegeta going to help Vee with her personality complex? Will Vee be the same after Vegeta's "treatment"? Stay tuned to find out. Until the next chapter, Roosha_


	15. Chapter 15

_Sorry for the long wait everyone. I've had some writer's block along with college homework and loss of Internet access. Here's chapter fifteen. Enjoy._

Vee: I want my Saiyan personality to override my other one. Do you know what I should do?

Vegeta: As a matter of fact, I do. Follow me to the gym. (flies to the gym)

Vee: (follows him)

Goku: (sees Vegeta, then Vee fly past the window and scratches his head)

**Chapter Fifteen**

_At the gym_

Vegeta: Spar with me.

Vee: What!

Vegeta: You heard me. It's the only way to do this. Listen to your Saiyan side. What is it telling you?

Vee: (takes a fighting stance)

Vegeta: (charges at Vee)

Vee: (has a change of heart and dodges Vegeta)

Vegeta: Quit being indecisive. Let your Saiyan side take over. Feel the blood running through your veins. Try again. (charges at her)

Vee: (smirks and charges at Vegeta)

Both: (meet and throws punches and kicks at each other)

Vee: (lands a hit and realizes she hit her teacher) Oops I guess I carried away; are you-

Vegeta: (counterattacks, landing a punch in her gut) Saiyans don't care about their opponents.

Vee: (through coughs) But what…about Goku?

Vegeta: He's a sorry excuse for a Saiyan. He fell too far from the Saiyan personality tree. How do you feel?

Vee: Angry.

Vegeta: Why?

Vee: Because you just hit me.

Vegeta: And what are you going to do about?

Vee: Fight back. (charges at Vegeta)

Vegeta: (easily counterattacks) Don't let your anger cloud you mind. Use it to fight with, but don't let it take over.

Vee: (doubles over; grunting in pain)

Vegeta: What's wrong with you? I didn't hit you that hard.

Vee: (clutching her head) It's not your attack that hurts.

Vegeta: …?

A ripping sound comes from Vee's pants.

Vegeta: (shudders) Y-you grew a tail. You are truly a Saiyan now.

Vee: (looks at her new body part) Yep. A Saiyan with Colorless abilities.

Vegeta: I knew you were part Colorless. You look like one I used to know who goes by the name of Cathy.

Vee: Mr. Vegeta, I wish to withdraw from your class.

Vegeta: What?!? Why?

Vee: You've helped me enough already. You never really wanted me in your class because I'm a girl, and besides I don't really need anymore training. (leaves the gym)

Vegeta: (awestruck) I feel like I've been used. (folds his arms and goes over what just happened.

Vee: (goes into her house and writes a note to her parents) _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm leaving the planet for a while. I want to make this planet safe by getting rid of Cell. Goku promised Cell a planet of his own and I'm going to find one for him. Goku has nothing to do with this so please don't be mad at him. Until I return, Veenie._ (packs a capsule with some clothing and food, then leaves the house after making sure the doors were locked)

_In Goku's office_

Goku: _Chi Chi are you sure I should wait 'till she confronts me?_

Chi Chi: _Goku, you have got to stop worrying about it. You always tell me not to worry. You should follow your own advice._

Goku: _I know, but I have this feeling that she's going to do something weird._

_At Jacque's Parlor_

Mom: Something's wrong.

Dad: What do you mean?

Mom: My mother instincts are telling me that she's changed, and she's doing something out of the ordinary.

Dad: I'm sure she's fine. Stop worrying so much.

_Outside Vee's house_

Vee: (staring at the forest below her) Here goes. (jumps into the forest; searches for Cell)

Cell: (senses Veenie in the forest) I knew she survived the North Pole. Now she's in my territory. She will not survive this time.

Vee: (yells) COME OUT, CELL. I KNOW YOU'RE OUT HERE SOMEWHERE.

Birds and other small animals flee from her echoing voice.

Vee: (closes her eyes) There he is. (walks in the direction of his ki)

Cell: (hiding) That's it, come this way. I'm sure one of my traps with catch you.

Vee: (jumps from tree branch to tree branch)

Cell: What? NO! You're supposed to be walking not jumping. No matter. The man-eating plant will get you for sure.

Vee: (enters an area covered in vines) That's odd. Vines aren't supposed to pulsate like veins, unless…

The vines suddenly cover Vee and pull her toward a large Venus Fly Trap.

Vee: (grunts) No! (bursts into flames)

Venus Fly Trap: (shrieks as it gets burned instantly)

Cell: That's not possible. (leaves his hiding spot and confronts Vee)

Vee: It's about time you showed up.

Cell: (trying to hide his fear) What do you want?

Vee: No time for questions. I have to hurry before anyone notices I'm gone.

Cell: …?

Vee: (creates a very tiny energy ball)

Cell: What are you planning to do with that?

Vee: …(tosses the ball by his feet)

Energy ball: (puffs out a film of smoke)

_After the smoke clears_

Cell: What was that all about? (looks around) Wait! Did everything just get bigger? What did you do to me?

Vee: …(picks up her small ki ball with its new inhabitant)

Cell: Hey. Put me down. What are going to do?

Vee: Shut up. I've heard enough from you. (places him into a marble bag, ties the bag to her wrist, then flies straight up fast enough to break the atmosphere while changing her lungs to handle outer space)

_At Jacque's Parlor_

Mom: Arco, I really think something's wrong with Vee.

Dad: Macey, I already told you to stop worrying.

Jacque: Is Vee the daughter you spoke of before?

Dad: Yes.

Jacque: If you think something is wrong then by all means, go check on her.

Mom: Thank you, sir. (leaves the restaurant immediately)

Dad: Sorry about this. (follows Mom with concern)

Jacque: No problem.

_At Vee's empty house_

Mom: (crying) She's gone.

Dad: (just walking in, breathing heavily) What do you mean?

Mom: (hands him the note she found on the table)

Dad: (reads the note; expressionless) …

Mom: She can't be out there all by herself. I'm afraid she won't be able to take care of herself. What if Cell does something to her? We've got to tell Goku.

Dad: (a tear wells up in his left eye; thinking) Vee, what have you done?

Both: (head to Goku's office hoping he's still there)

_In outer space_

Vee: (flying at hyper speed; thinking) I'll find a planet and Goku can be with Chi Chi again. The women of the planet will be safe.

Cell: (sitting Indian style in his small prison) What is she planning on doing?

Vee: (shakes the ball on her wrist) Quiet in there before I change my mind and just leave you stranded out here. Do you understand?

Cell: (with spirals for pupils) Clear as crystal.

_At Goku's office_

Goku: _Alright, Chi, I better get going._

Chi Chi: _Okay, dear. I'll talk to you tomorrow._

Goku: _Goodbye. _(logs off the computer, gets up from his chair, and leaves his office)

_Just downstairs_

Secretary: I'm sorry miss, but no one is allowed in his office without an appointment.

Mom: This is an emergency, my daughter is out in the middle of space. No telling where she is or what danger she could be in.

Dad: (holding back his emotions by staying silent) …

Goku: (just finished walking down the stairs) What's going on in here?

Mom: (runs up to Goku; speaking rapidly) Mr. Goku, you have to help her. She left the planet with Cell and is trying to find an empty planet for him. She could get hurt out there, or worse killed. (begins weeping loudly)

Goku: Hey, calm down. Now tell me again. What's wrong?

Mom: (hyperventilating violently)

Dad: (comforts Mom and calmly explains…) Mr. Goku, Veenie has left the planet in search of an empty one for Cell. We need you to help her. She's never done anything like this before. Macey's really worried about her. Please help us.

Goku: (frowning in deep thought) Don't worry. I'll go find her as soon as I can. For right now, your going to have to go home and take it easy.

Dad: Come on Macey. Mr. Goku is going to take care of everything. We'll just have to wait.

The Parents: (take their time going home)

Goku: (quietly growls to himself) Veenie, what are you doing? This isn't your problem to deal with. (sighs) I'll have to get Vegeta to take my place while I'm gone.

Secretary: Were you talking to me sir?

Goku: (realizing where he is) Huh? Oh yeah. Vegeta's going to have to take my place for a while, okay.

Secretary: Yes sir.

Goku: (leaves the building and heads to Vegeta's house)

_In outer space_

Vee: (lands on a planet to get some rest; pulls out a little food and begins eating)

Cell: (smells the food) Um…Vee? Can I-

Vee: No.

Cell: But-

Vee: Shut up.

Cell: (whimpers)

Vee: I said zip it.

Cell: (thinking) What did I do to deserve this?

Vee: (finishes eating and sets up camp for herself; falls asleep)

Cell: (has a hard time sleeping on an empty stomach)

Cell's Stomach: (growls loudly)

Vee: (jumps into a fighting stance and looks around) What was that?

Cell's Stomach: (growls again)

Vee: (pinpoints the origin of the sound) Cell…(sighs and shrinks some food for him)

Cell: (eats voraciously and falls asleep completely content)

Vee: (shakes her head in shame and goes back to sleep)

_At Vegeta's house_

Vegeta: (sits down on his bed and sighs)

Goku: (lands by the doorstep)

Vegeta: (lays down and gets comfortable)

Goku: (knocks on the door and rings the doorbell at the same time)

Vegeta: (growls) Now what?! (gets up and opens the door) KAKAROT! This better be important. I was just about to go to sleep.

Goku: Vegeta this is very important. I- (looks at Vegeta's feet) Are you wearing pink bunny slippers? (shakes his head) Never mind. Listen, something's come up and I need you to be leader until I get back okay?

Vegeta: Woah, woah, hold on. This whole time I had to beat you in the tournament to become the leader and all of a sudden you want me to be leader?

Goku: Vegeta, now's not the time to argue. I need you to take my place while I go find Veenie. I don't have time to explain. Will you or will you not take my place while I'm gone?

Vegeta: Fine. I will, but don't take too long; I might start enjoying it and give you a hard time when you want you spot back.

Goku: (rolls his eyes) Whatever, Vegeta. (gets ready to leave through Instant Transmission)

Vegeta: (thinking) Does no one get my jokes? (to Goku) Wait. There's something important I have to tell you. Vee came to me earlier today and-

Goku: Get to the point Vegeta; I don't have time.

Vegeta: (growls) Vee has a tail now, and her personality completely changed. She withdrew from my class.

Goku: This does raise a few questions, but I don't have the time to ask them. I got to go. (leaves through Instant Transmission)

Vegeta: (sighs and reenters his house to go to sleep)

_At Goku's house_

Goku: (jumping from drawer to drawer in his room) Uh…Where's that space pod capsule? I know it's around here somewhere. (stops at a drawer and notices the wallet size photo of Vee that he had forgot to return) This might come in handy. (stashes it under his belt and continues looking for the space pods) Grr…Where'd I put it? (pauses) Here it is. I almost passed it up. (exhales with relief) Okay. Now I'd better get going before I lose anymore distance between her and me. (uses Instant Transmission)

_Two seconds later, at Vee's house_

Goku: (knocks on the door, sets up his space pod a few yards away from the house, and runs back to the door)

Dad: (answers the door only to be pushed by Mom; while barely falling over) Hey!

Mom: (now in front of Dad) Did you find her already?

Goku: (sweat drop behind his head) No. I haven't left yet. I was just letting you know that I was leaving. Mr. Vegeta, a friend of mine and Vee's trainer, is taking my place. If you need anything, go to him. I'll be back with Vee as soon as I can.

Mom: Just be quick with meeting her. Take your time coming back. I don't want you to hurt yourself, and here (takes her bracelet off) wear this and you'll be protected from any mental attacks. I'm not sure what your going to encounter, but there are some beings who know how to attack the mind.

Goku: Okay thanks. I'm leaving now, until I return. (jumps into his space pod and takes off)

Mom: (remembers the note Veenie left… "Until I return, Veenie"… and begins to cry again)

_Veenie's gone, Goku's gone, and Vegeta is leader now? What a mess. How will it be fixed? Find out next time on Odd One Out! Until next chapter, Roosha._


	16. Chapter 16

_Roosha here again with the next chapter of Odd One Out. When I last left, Veenie flew off into space with Cell trapped in a ball and Goku left to find her and bring her back. Vegeta has taken Goku's place as leader for the time being. Here's the next chapter, enjoy. _

**Chapter Sixteen **

_At the planet Vee landed on _

Vee: (hears a rustling noise and wakes up surrounded by oddly colored rabbits) Awww. How cute.

Rabbits: …

Cell: (wakes up) What! What's cute? Is there another girl out there?

Vee: (scoffs, rolls her eyes, and releases Cell)

Cell: (angry) Those aren't cute.

Rabbits: (snarl at him and violently attack him)

Vee: (begins laughing uncontrollably) I guess they wouldn't want you as their leader. I'll wait 'till there done before I bring you to another planet.

Cell: OUCH!! GET OFF OF ME YOU LITTLE MONSTERS!! (explodes with energy)

Rabbits: (fly in different directions; shrieking loudly)

Cell: (to Vee) Quick put me back in the bag. I don't want to be mauled by rabid rabbits.

Vee: (places Cell back into the ball, then the bag, and takes off to another planet)

_In Goku's space pod _

Goku: (thinking) If her energy wasn't hidden I could easily use Instant Transmission. Wait, why didn't I think of this before? (tries searching for Cell's energy) I can't sense him either. Vee I hope you know what you're doing.

_Further away in space _

Vee: (thinking) I think Goku just left his planet. I didn't expect him to notice so quickly. I better hurry and find a planet before he catches up. (begins flying twice as fast)

Cell: (sitting Indian style)…

_A few hours later in Goku's space pod _

Goku: (opens his eyes after a little meditation; thinking) I completely forgot of telepathy. (to Vee) Veenie, it's Goku, where are you? Your parents are worried sick. You've got to come back.

_On another planet _

Vee: (hears the message from Goku and makes no response)

Goku: Vee, I know you can hear me. Please say something.

Vee: (closes her eyes and shakes her head)

Goku: Vee…

Vee: (close to crying) I'm not coming back until Cell has his own planet to rule.

Goku: But Vee-

Vee: (holding back tears and yelling) I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT GOKU!!!

Cell: (cringes under Vee's screaming)

Goku: (sighs) I'm coming to get you whether you like it or not.

Vee: (weeping quietly) How can you get me if you can't sense me?

Goku: …

Vee: Answer me.

Goku: …

Vee: You never had the time to get rid of Cell, but when I try to help you, you suddenly have all the time in the universe to find me and bring me home?

Goku: (looking hurt)…

Vee: (begins crying) I'm sorry…I don't know what's wrong with me. Mr. Vegeta helped me grow a tail and now I'm experiencing emotional difficulties. I never really wanted to do this in the first place, but now I'm out here and I'm lost. (starts crying uncontrollably)

Goku: (confused and concerned) Vee, don't cry. It's okay. Just allow me to sense your energy and I'll come get you okay.

Vee: (sniffling) But I have to find a place for Cell.

Goku: Okay, you can keep looking for a planet. You still have a little time. I need to land my space pod before I can use Instant Transmission. Can you handle that?

Vee: I (sniff) think so.

Goku: Okay, then. Call me if you need anything alright?

Vee: (wipes her tears away) Alright.

Goku: (sighs to himself and presses a few buttons the control panel)

Space pod: Emergency landing sequence activated.

_On the planet Vee is at _

Cell: (teasing) Aw…does the poor baby need a tissue?

Vee: (frowns) SHUT UP! (electricity flows through the ball and electrocutes Cell)

Cell: (screams from the pain; then thinks) Sheesh, I thought her personality returned to normal.

Vee: (serious once again) This planet's no good. (takes off again)

Cell: (thinking) Females _never_ have a handle on their emotions.

_At a planet populated with dragons of various colors _

Goku's space pod: (slows down before landing softly)

Five random dragons: (crowd around the pod in confusion)

Goku: (steps out of his space pod) Huh? Oh, h-hello. I'm Goku.

Dragons: (look at each other as if discussing something, then growl at Goku)

Goku: Woah, woah, calm down. (thinking) I've always wanted to say this. (to the dragons) I come in peace.

Dragons: (begin attacking him at once)

Goku: (begins dodging; thinks) I don't want to hurt them. (runs away)

Dragons: (chase him)

Goku: (thinking) I can't sense Vee, yet. (notices a cave and teleports into it)

Dragons: (loose sight of him and begin sniffing)

Goku: Phew. (notices a small spring) Water does sound good right about now. (goes to the spring an leans over to take a drink; a red dragon's face appears instead of his own) Huh? That's not my reflection. (looks around frantically) There's no dragon around. I wonder why the water's reflecting like that. Oh, well. (shrugs his shoulders and takes a sip) Tastes like normal water to me. (his heart begins racing, he begins to feel pain all over his body, then he passes out)

_At another planet Vee landed on _

Vee: (takes the ball out of the marble bag) What do you think of this place? (a small white furball approaches)

_Authoress' Note: This is something else from my other story Friendship and Trust. _

Furball: Welcome to The Bigger Rock.

Vee: Why is it called The Bigger Rock?

Furball: Because we used to live on a rock smaller than this. We found this planet and named it The Bigger Rock. I will be glad to give you a little tour of this place…What's that?!?(pointing at the ball holding Cell)

Vee: This is Cell. I trapped him in this ball because-

Furball: (begins screaming in another language causing hundreds of Furballs to gather around Vee and the trapped Cell)

Vee: (scared and confused) What's going on.

All the Furballs: LEADER!!

Original Furball: It was said that our leader will be brought to us by a girl. The leader would be trapped inside a very small ball. Please release our leader.

Vee: (sweat drop behind her head) Okay Cell. This is your planet now. Enjoy. (releases Cell and immediately leaves him alone)

All the Furballs: (crowd around Cell chanting) Leader. Leader. Leader.

Cell: VEE. WAIT FOR ME. DON'T LEAVE ME HERE.

Vee: Well that was easy. Now I'll just let Goku know that I found a place for Cell. (to Goku telepathically) Hey, Goku, I found a place for Cell. Are you meeting me or do I have to meet up with you.

Goku: … (still unconscious)

Vee: Goku…?

Goku: …

Vee: (to herself) Maybe something's wrong. I gotta go find him. (begins flying in the direction from which she came)

_What's wrong with Goku? Will Veenie find him before the dragons do? Find out on the next chapter of Odd One Out._


	17. Chapter 17

_Last time on Odd One Out, Goku made contact with Veenie and they made arrangements to meet. Unfortunately Goku drank from a mysterious spring and fell unconscious. Veenie has started her search for him. What happened to Goku? Read this chapter to find out. _

**Chapter Seventeen **

_On the planet of dragons _

Goku: (gaining consciousness) Uh…(tries standing up and falls on his back) Oof. What's wrong with my body. (tries to fly with his energy) What's going on. (suddenly realizes he's surrounded by dragons and gulps)

Dragons: (look at him in confusion)

Goku: (nervously) Uh, hello again.

Dragon 1: Are you okay?

Dragon 2: Yeah you look a little sick.

Dragon 1: Were you attacked by the monkey minion that just landed?

Goku: (thinking) I don't understand. At first they were attacking me and now they think I was attacked. Don't they recognize me. Wait, at first I couldn't even understand what they were saying. (tries to stand up again and fails)

Dragon 3: There's a reason for having four legs.

Goku: (thinking) What--four legs? (looks at his hand which turns out to be a red dragon claw) Oh no! (stands up using all four legs and looks at the spring to find no reflection at all)

Dragons: (laughing at Goku)

Dragon 1: Don't tell me you drank from the Spring of Souls.

Goku: The Spring of Souls?

Dragon 1: I thought all the dragons here knew about it. If you drink from the Spring of Souls, you take the form of the reflection you saw before you drank from it. What color dragon were you before you drank from it?

Goku: (coming up with a lie) Um…blue. Is there any way I can change back to my original form?

Dragon 1: Of course. You have to wait one rotation of the sun before the Spring of Souls reflects your original form.

Goku: Okay, thanks. I'll just wait here until then.

Dragon 2: Just make sure no one drinks from the Spring of Souls before you.

Goku: I understand. Hey uh, what's this monkey minion thing you were talking about earlier?

Dragon 1: Don't you know anything? The Great Monkey has been attacking our population. He sends his minions to the planet to pick us off one by one. That's why we are traveling in packs.

Goku: What do the minions look like?

Dragon 1: They vary in appearance but they all have fur.

Goku: (thinking) That explains why they attacked me. (to the dragons) Well thanks for refreshing my memory. I think I'll be able to defend myself again those monkey minions.

Dragon 1: If you say so. See you later, if you survive.

Goku: Bye.

Dragons: (leave Goku alone continuing to sniff for "the monkey minion")

Goku: (thinking) Darn. I should have known better than to drink water that gives the wrong reflection. (sighs) I guess I'll just have to wait.

_In the middle of space _

Vee: (flying toward Goku's ki at hyper speed) Almost there. (sees a planet in the distance) This must be it.

_About a minute later _

Vee: (lands on the planet) It's like a desert out here. (closes her eyes then opens them) He's not too far from here. (begins walking in the direction of Goku's ki) Hey this must be his space pod. I wonder what happened to him. (continues walking) Goku! It's me Veenie. Where are you?

Goku: (hears Veenie and tries to run in the direction of her voice) Veenie! Over here!

Vee: (hears roaring in the direction she's facing and gulps) What was that? (stops walking and hides in the nearby cave, the same cave Goku went in earlier)

Goku: (saw her enter the cave and senses fear from her; thinking) Why is she hiding? (slowly walks into the cave and sees Veenie who appears to be cornered)

Vee: Nice dragon. Please don't hurt me.

Goku: Veenie what are you talking about? It's me Goku.

Vee: (hears nothing but growling and cowers; thinking) I don't want to accidentally hurt it.

Goku: (stops approaching her; thinking) Oh I forgot. She won't be able to understand me. (droops his head in sadness)

Vee: (notices that the dragon isn't really meaning any harm and slowly stands up)

Goku: (thinking) How do I get her to know it's me?…Oh I know…(walks out of the cave and begins scratching the ground)

Vee: (cautiously follows and watches the strange dragon make marks on the ground) K…A…K…A…R…U? Kakaru?

Goku: (pleading look in his dragon face; thinking) Please remember me…

Vee: (looks at the red dragon) …Goku?

Goku: (wags his tail but tries not to rush toward Vee with the possibility of scaring her)

Vee: (sits down and tries to put two and two together, but one of the factors was missing) How did you become a dragon?

Goku: (flaps his wings to erase the message in the dirt and writes another message)

Vee: I could try to transform into a dragon. I guess it would make it easier to talk if I was a dragon. (frowns and grunts as she slowly transforms into a red dragon)

Goku: Cool. Can you understand what I'm saying now?

Vee: (growls)

Goku: What? Now I can't understand you. That's not right!

Vee: (chuckles) I'm just kidding. Of course I can understand what you're saying.

Goku: Oh, great! (explains everything to Vee)

Vee: Hmph. The Great Monkey. Do you think the Great Monkey might be a Saiyan?

Goku: I don't know. They said the minions had fur. I think the only Saiyans that can reach Super Saiyan 4 are you, me, and Vegeta.

Vee: You have a point. Maybe we should stick around until another one of those minions show up.

Goku: Yeah, but there's still a problem. The dragons will still think I'm a minion when I get my body back.

Vee: Maybe not. You could return to your normal form instead of staying at SS4 or I could say your with me because I'm going to remain a dragon until we get this sorted out.

Goku: I like the second option better. I stay at SS4 so I don't have to transform to get at my full power.

Vee: …

Goku: (yawns) I need to take a nap. Do you mind keeping an eye on the Spring of Souls? I don't want anyone to get my body.

Vee: (lies down, crosses her dragon arms, and lays her head on her arms) No problem.

Goku: (lies down and drifts into dream land)

_At the Planet of the Monkeys _

Great Monkey: (sitting at his throne) I believe it's time to make another attack on the Dragon Planet. Wouldn't you say Right Hand Monkey?

Right Hand: Indeed sir. Of course I don't see why you won't just let me take care of the dragons myself. I'd hardly have a problem.

Great Monkey: I've told you before, pawns first, but if you insist on destroying them then go right ahead. Just bring me back the head of the Dragon King.

Right Hand: (holding in his excitement)Yes sir. Just give me ten minutes.

Great Monkey: (surprised) It'll take you two minutes there and two minutes back.

Right Hand: Exactly. That'll give me six minutes to destroy the whole population and their planet will be yours.

Both: (laugh evilly and maniacally)

_At the Planet of the Dragons _

Goku: (snoring peacefully)

Vee: (bored, looking around, sighs)

_A few miles away _

The group of dragons from earlier: (huddled together spying on Goku and Vee)

Dragon 1: Where did that female dragon come from?

Dragon 2: I'm not sure, but she looks like she's watching the Spring of Souls for the other guy.

Dragon 3: Do you think we should find out what's going on?

Dragon 1: No. I hear something coming from space. It must be another monkey minion. We should be on guard.

Small Space Ship: (lands on the planet creating a large crater)

Vee: (looks up suddenly toward the sound) What was that? (goes to investigate)

Right Hand: (walks out of the ship and sees Vee) You, dragon, tell your king that I'm here to collect his head.

Vee: (frowns and shape-shifts into her original form) I don't think so.

Right Hand: (surprised) What? You're not a normal dragon.

Dragon 1: Did you see that?

Dragon 2: Yeah, and she has a tail, like that other guy we lost track of.

Dragon 3: You don't think that other guy drank from the Spring of Souls do you?

Vee: Go back to where you came from and tell _your_ leader that if he wants to kill anymore dragons, he should come do it himself.

Right Hand: You cocky little brat. I take commands from no one, but The Great Monkey. You'll die for that. (charges at Vee)

_What tricks does Right Hand have up his sleeve? What does Veenie have planned? Find out next time on Odd One Out. Until next chapter, Roosha._


	18. Chapter 18

_I'm back from Christmas Break. When I last left off, Vee was getting ready to take on Right Hand Monkey. Right Hand is charging at her "as we speak". _

**Chapter Eighteen **

Goku: (sound asleep)

Vee: (tilts her head)

Right Hand: (appears to have gone through Vee, and stops; confused) Are you even real?

Vee: You're extremely too slow. (pops up behind Right Hand and slams her elbow into his back)

Right Hand: (falls to the ground silently; pupils gone from his eyes)

Vee: (picks up his body, throws it back into his ship, turns into a dragon, scratches a message to the floor of his ship, presses the 'home' button and jumps out of the ship before the door closes)

Small space ship: (leaves the planet)

Vee: (proudly returns to spot by the Spring of Souls and notices the group of dragons)

Dragon 1: You're not really a dragon are you?

Dragon 2: And neither is he, right?

Dragon 3: We saw you change your appearance.

Vee: (sits and explains her and Goku's side of the story)

_At the Planet of the Monkeys _

Small space ship: (hits the landing pad)

Monkey assistants: (approach the ship, waiting for Right Hand)

_Two minutes later _

Assistant 1: Do you think something's wrong?

Assistant 2: I don't know. Let's go check.

Monkey assistants: (enter the ship and a state of shock)

Assistant 1: I'll tell The Great Monkey. (runs to the throne room)

Great Monkey: WHAT? Who dares try to spoil my conquering plans?

Assistant 1: (cowering) It's an anonymous note, sire. I-I have no idea.

Great Monkey: It seems I would have to take the matter into my own hands. READY MY ARMOR. I MUST GO INTO BATTLE. THOSE DRAGONS WILL PAY.

_At the Planet of the Dragons _

Dragon 1: The sun should have already made a complete rotation.

Vee: I thought it was the sun of this planet.

Dragon 2: (chuckles) No it's the small figure of the sun inside the Spring.

Vee: (looks into the Spring and sees a small ball revolving around the bottom of the Spring along with Goku's reflection) Why would he even think of drinking water from a spring that doesn't show his reflection?

Dragons: (shrug)

Vee: (nudges Goku)

Goku: …(still asleep)

Vee: (shoves him) Wake up!

Goku: (drowsily) Huh?

Vee: The Spring of Souls is ready for you to drink from it again.

Goku: Oh. (jumps up and runs to the Spring) That's the reflection I'm used to. (takes a sip from the spring) Blech, gross. Why does it taste nasty…this…time…? (passes out)

Vee: Hey look he's changing back to normal!

_A few minutes later_

Goku: (comes to) Man, I'm definitely checking water before I drink it. (looks at his hands and performs a few fighting moves) Yep this is the right body. (looks at the dragons) You're not going to attack me are you?

Dragons: …

Goku: (sweat drop behind his head) Uh, Vee? Could you help me out here?

Vee: (growls at the dragons)

Dragons: (shake their heads)

Dragon 1: (growls)

Vee: I've already explained everything to them when you were taking your nap. They know we're on their side. (changes back to normal)

Dragons: (look up in the sky and begin growling)

Vee: I think we have company and I have an idea, listen.

All: (huddle up)

Large ship shaped like a monkey head: (makes it landing)

Vee: (to Goku) You know what you have to do right?

Goku: (takes a fighting stance) Yep.

Dragons: (fly away to notify the Dragon King of their new allies and their plan)

Great Monkey: (departs his ship and surveys the area) This place could use some remodeling.

Goku: If you want to remodel, you have to go through me.

Great Monkey: (turns toward the voice) How dare you challenge me. Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?

Goku: (chuckles mischievously)

Vee: (to Goku telepathically) Remember, make him think he's stronger than you.

Goku: (to Vee; still focusing on Great Monkey) Gotcha.

Great Monkey: (charges Goku at a very slow pace)

Goku: (impatiently taps his foot, thinking) It's already boring. I would've hit him almost a hundred times by now.

Great Monkey: (finally reaches Goku and hits him in his gut) Haaaa!

Goku: (while holding back laughter, uses his energy to throw himself backward; aloud) Gosh, you really are strong.

Great Monkey: Now you see my power is unmatched by anyone. (goes in for the kill by walking toward Goku)

Goku: (aloud) Vee, hurry get me some of that spring water so I can beat this guy.

Vee: (runs toward Goku with an empty canteen) Here. Drink it quick he's coming.

Goku: (acts as though he drinks water from the canteen and stands up) That's much better. I feel great.

Great Monkey: (still walking toward Goku) No amount of water can help you overpower me.

Vee: That's what you think. The Spring of Strength gives power to anyone who drinks it.

Goku: That's right and you're in trouble now.

Great Monkey: I don't think so. (gives Goku another punch)

Goku: (falls over laughing) It's not fair to tickle your opponent.

Great Monkey: What? NO! That's not fair. I have to get some of that water. (runs toward the Spring)

Goku: (stops laughing and teleports in front of Great Monkey) Sorry, I'm not letting you get any.

Great Monkey: (to himself) Come on. Think of something….Got it. (punches Goku in the gut a few times)

Goku: (shows no sign of being affected)

Vee: (telepathically) I think he's trying to get you to laugh so he can get around you.

Goku: Oh…(drops to the ground fake laughing)

Great Monkey: Now for that water. (runs to the Spring and drinks some water without noticing the red dragon reflection) YES! THE ULTIMATE PO-wer…is… mine! (collapses to the ground)

Vee: (jumps into the air) Alright! Yeah! (transforms only her head into a dragon's head and performs a planet wide roar)

Dragons: (appear from all directions)

Vee: (completes her dragon transformation) The Great Monkey has been defeated. He now rests in the body of a dragon. You may do with him as you please.

Dragons: (roar cheerfully)

Dragon King: (walks through the crowd of dragons)

Goku: That's one big dragon. Well he's not as big as Shenron, but…

_The Dragon King has approached Goku and Vee. What is he planning to do? Find out next time on Odd One Out._


	19. Chapter 19

_Sorry about the long wait. I've been pretty busy with college work. 95 of my work needs to be done on a computer so I don't have as much computer time to work on this story. Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! _

**Chapter Nineteen **

Dragon King: I want to thank you both for freeing our planet from the monkey invasion. I will present you each with a gift of gratitude. For you, the one with red fur, I give you the ability to become one of us.

Goku: (nervously) Uh, Vee. Why's he looking at me like that?

Vee: (drops down by Goku, still in the form of a dragon) He said he's going to give you the ability to transform into a dragon.

Goku: Oh. Does it hurt?

Vee: Beats me.

Dragon King: (holds his claws over Goku and mutters in another language causing yellow energy to rush upward around him)

Goku: This feels weird.

The yellow energy slows to a stop.

Goku: I don't feel any different.

Dragon King: You must visualize yourself as a dragon to become one.

Goku: Oh I'll try. Wait I understood what you said. Neat. Okay. (closes his eyes and focuses) I am a dragon. (slowly glows white as is body changes into the shape of a dragon, the white fades away to reveal a crimson dragon with grayish black stripes and yellow eyes) So how do I look?

Vee: Alright, Goku. You did it.

Goku: Uh, Mr. Dragon King, (returns to his normal form) Vee already knows how to become a dragon. What will you give her?

Vee: (whispering) Goku. Don't rush him. And you didn't thank him. (turns back to normal as well, but keeps her ability to understand dragons)

Goku: Heh, heh. Sorry. Thanks for this power. I'll definitely practice with it.

Dragon King: No problem. Now for her. (looks at Vee) Hmm…(snaps is fingers) I know. (holds open his hand and a box appears) In this box are my baby teeth. Dragon teeth are very durable. (opens the box and pulls out a few teeth _no pun intended_) I shall make a sword from these. (squeezes the teeth and opens his hand again, revealing a sword) Here you go. Try it out.

Vee: (takes the sword and tries swinging it) I'm not really sure how to wield a sword, but I promise I'll learn and practice diligently. Thank you very much.

Goku: Well I guess we better get going. Your parents are missing you a whole lot.

Dragon King: Please don't hesitate to visit us.

Goku: (returns his space pod to capsule form)

Both: (wave and leave through Instant Transmission)

_At __Téa _

Goku: We're home, finally.

Vee: (happy as can be; hits Goku) TAG! (runs away) You're it!

Goku: HEY! NO FAIR! (runs after Vee)

Vee: (laughs while running toward her house)

_Across the planet _

Vegeta: Perfect, Kakarot's back. Now I don't have to read these stupid letters anymore. (mocking voice) "Mr. Goku, can I have some money? Mr. Goku, my daughter wants to date you. Mr. Goku, Mr. Goku" (scoffs) I'm glad I don't have that kind of attention.

_At Vee's house _

Dad: (suddenly looks up from the newspaper)

Mom: What is-(gasps) VEE! Is it really her energy I'm sensing?

Dad: (already outside)

Mom: Is it? (looks for Dad) Hey! (runs outside)

Vee: (just over the horizon) Heeeeeeyyyyyy! I'm home! Mom, Dad!

Goku: (teleports in front of Vee's parents, startling them)

Mom: Thank you for bringing her home…what's that she's carrying?

Goku: (still focused on Vee) It's a sword. I'm sure she'll tell you all about it.

Vee: (stops short) That's not right. You can't puppy guard my parents like that. (folds her arms)

Goku: (teasingly) Don't you want to hug your parents?

Vee: Yes, but not at the expense of you tagging me. It isn't fair.

Goku: What wasn't fair was you tagging me before I even knew we were playing.

Vee: (tail sagging) Yeah, I guess you're right. (walks up to Goku) You can tag me now.

Goku: What are you talking about. That's no fun.

Vee and her parents: (fall over anime style)

Goku: (laughs whole heartedly)

Vee: (finally gets to hug her parents)

Mom: Welcome home, sweetie.

Vee: (while blushing) Moooooooom.

Dad: I missed you.

Vee: I missed you too. Both of you.

Goku: As much as I'd like to stay and watch this mushy reunion, I have to reclaim my place as leader. See ya later. (waves and flies away)

Vee: I can't wait to tell you about what happened out in space.

Dad: Why don't you start with why you left in the first place.

Vee: (droops her head and tail) Oh yeah. About that…

_At Goku's office building _

Goku: (walks in)

Secretary: Mr. Vegeta was right. You've returned. I'm glad you're back. Mr. Vegeta was a pain in the neck.

Goku: Be careful where you say that; he could hear you.

Secretary: I doubt that. He already left, about five minutes ago. He was mumbling about fan mail I think.

Goku: Okay…well, I'm going to my office, and I'll be in there 'till six okay?

Secretary: Yes sir.

Goku: (walks upstairs to his office, logs on to his computer, and starts instant messaging Chi Chi)

_At Vee's house _

Vee: …and that's the whole story. Goku has a new ability and I have a weapon to practice with.

Mom: So what are you going to do with the extra time you have to yourself since you quit Mr. Vegeta's training class?

Vee: Well I'm thinking about practicing with my new sword.

Dad: That sounds like a good idea, but are you expecting to fight someone with it?

Vee: (holds her chin with her thumb and forefinger) Well, not really, but if somebody were to invade the planet, I want to be ready. (yawns) If you don't mind, I'm going to get some sleep.

Mom: Okay, have a nice nap.

Vee: (tiredly scoots into her room)

_In Goku's office _

Chi Chi: _You're really coming to pick me up? _

Goku: _Yep, and I'm thinking about taking Vee with me so you can meet her. _

Chi Chi: _Well what are you waiting for? Stop typing and come get me! _

Goku: (almost falls out of his chair) _I'll need a little time to take care of a few more things before I go okay. _

Chi Chi: _Oh, alright, but do hurry. I really can't wait. _

Goku: _Sure thing Chi. Later… _

Chi Chi: _I'll be waiting. _

Goku: (logs off his computer, locks up his office and runs downstairs)

Secretary: I thought you said you'll leave around six.

Goku: Change of plans. (leaves the building and flies to Vegeta's house)

_At Vee's house _

Vee: (wakes up from her 45 minute nap feeling refreshed and walks into the kitchen, searching for food)

Mom: (in the kitchen making sandwiches) You woke up just in time. I made some sandwiches. Take as many as you want.

Vee: (cautiously picks up a sandwich) Not to be rude, but what happened to your job?

Mom: Oh, when we found out that you left the planet, we were so worried that Mr. Goku suggested we stay at home until we felt emotionally well enough to work again. Your father's already gone back to work. I'll go back tomorrow.

Vee: (with food in her mouth) I wasn't rushing you back out to work.

Mom: Oh no, no, no. I decided that after a discussion I had with your dad.

Vee: (hiding her sadness) Oh, alright. (thinking) Goku will be getting his wife soon and I'll be alone again.

_At Vegeta's house _

Vegeta: (steps out of his house with his arms folded) 3...2...1

Goku: (lands in front of Vegeta)

Vegeta: Right on cue, Kakarot. What do you want?

Goku: Oh, I just wanted to thank you for taking my job while I was gone.

Vegeta: Whatever. You're not welcome.

Goku: That's fine. (hands Vegeta a slip of paper)

Vegeta: (reads) I. O. U. What kind of monstrosity is this?

Goku: (confused) Don't you think it's a little too small to be monstrosity?

Vegeta: (sarcastically) No. It's the largest thing I've ever seen.

Goku: Well, it's just a reminder that I owe you for taking care of my office. If you need me to do anything for you, just let me know.

Vegeta: (more sarcasm) Well, I was thinking about taking a little break from training those "potentially great fighters".

Goku: (getting excited) You mean you want me to train your students for a few days?

Vegeta: NO! I don't want my students corrupted by your psychotic fighting skills.

Goku: (hurt) Oh…okay.

Vegeta: (losing patience) Just give me some money so I can get more equipment for the gym.

Goku: I'll do better by getting the equipment for you.

Vegeta: Absolutely not. I'd rather choose the equipment myself.

Goku: Alright, I bring the money by later. Right now I'm going to pick up Chi Chi from King Kai's planet since Cell's gone now.

Vegeta: Good riddance. (reenters his house, slamming the door in the process)

Goku: He seems so upset. Maybe I should bring Bulma too. (pauses) Yeah that'll make him happy. (takes off to Vee's house, energy surrounding him)

_At Vee's house _

Vee: (walks to the door)

Mom: (watches Vee)

Vee: (steps outside and looks to the sky toward the south)

Goku: (comes just barely into view)

Mom: (quietly goes outside)

Goku: (lands) Hey.

Vee: (trying to appear interested) What's the word from Mrs. Chi Chi?

Goku: She said that she can't wait to get here. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. (takes a short glance at Mom) It shouldn't take long. 10 minutes at the most.

Vee: Sounds great. (looks at Mom) What do think, Mom? Can I go?

Mom: That's up to you. You've been old enough to make your own decisions for a while.

Vee: (looks back at Goku) Then it's settled I'm going with you to get Mrs. Chi Chi.

Goku: Great. (leans forward and whispers) Between you and me, I'm picking up Bulma as well. She's Vegeta's wife.

Vee: Well let's get going. If I know Mrs. Chi Chi any, I'd say she's wondering where you are.

Goku: (chuckles with his hand behind his head) Yeah. Later, Mrs. Guiles.

Mom: See ya.

Goku: (places his hand on Vee's shoulder and leaves through Instant Transmission)

Mom: (sighs) My little girl's growing away from me. (walks back into the house)

_I hope this chapter was enjoyable. It may be a while before the next chapter is up. Thanks for being patient. Until next chapter, Roosha._


	20. Chapter 20

_It's been a while since I updated. I'm still sort of fighting with school work. Sooner or later I'll be able to add more to this story. I already have more typed up, but I don't want to post it all at once. Then I'll really be behind... Anyway when I last left you, Goku and Vee were just on their way to get Chi Chi and Bulma. Here's the next chapter, enjoy._

**Chapter Twenty **

_At King Kai's planet _

Chi Chi: (impatiently) Is he coming yet?

King Kai: (antennae in the air) Yes he just left. He'll be here in a few seconds.

Goku and Vee: (appear in King Kai's front yard)

Chi Chi: GOKU!! (rushes toward him)

Vee: (jumps out of the way)

Goku: (sweat drops on his head) H-hey Chi. (puts out his arms)

Vee: (turns away, as if to give them privacy)

King Kai: (turns away, as if to barf)

Bubbles: (starts hopping and whooping)

Gregory: (turns away) Give me a break.

Roosha: (turns away as well not wanting to type what they did during their little reunion)

_A few seconds later and a kiss later _

Goku: Hey King Kai, any idea where Bulma is? I want to bring her to Téa also.

King Kai: (twitches his antennae) Just a moment. (thinking) I'm glad Chi Chi's finally leaving. She was such a pain in the neck. (aloud) Found her. She's hanging around King Yemma's palace.

Goku: Okay great. Thanks for everything, King Kai. You too, Gregory and Bubbles.

Bubbles: (while jumping) Ooo ooo ooo ooo!

Gregory: Whatever.

King Kai: (unable to wait any longer for their departure) No problem. Now you better get a move on if you want to catch Bulma before she goes somewhere else.

Goku: Alright, alright. Come on Vee let's go.

Vee: (walks up to the reunited couple) Nice to meet you Mrs. Chi Chi.

Chi Chi: Same to…(the three leave through Instant Transmission)

_At King Yemma's Palace _

Goku, Chi Chi, and Vee: (appear in front of King Yemma's desk)

Vee: So that was King Kai, huh?

Goku: (slaps his forehead) Oh I forgot to introduce him to you.

Vee: It's okay, I'm sure I'll meet him again someday. (hiding the pain of being forgotten)

King Yemma: Hello there, Goku, Chi Chi, and … who's this?

Goku: Thi-

Vee: My name's Veenie. I'm just tagging along with Goku.

King Yemma: I see. So what brings you here, Goku.

Goku: I came to-

Bulma: (from a distance) Is that you Goku? (rushes toward the trio) And Chi Chi too? (looks at Vee) Hi there, what's your name?

Vee: I'm Veenie. You must be Mrs. Bulma.

Bulma: The one and only.

Goku: (trying to get a word in) Bulma I came to bring you to Téa. Vegeta's there and he seems to be kinda lonely.

Bulma: Oh (pauses) well. Okay let's go then.

Goku: (readies for Instant Transmission)

Chi Chi and Bulma: (get each of Goku's shoulders)

Vee: (stuck, unable to decide which stranger to hold on to)

Goku: (holds out his hand) Come on, Vee.

Vee: (grabs his hand; thinking) Maybe he didn't forget me after all. I guess I won't be as lonely as I thought. I'm sure he'll still have time to play with me.

All four: (leave through Instant Transmission)

_At __Téa _

All four: (appear in the same place Goku and Vee came to last time)

Chi Chi: (getting an eye-full of the landscape) Wow it's beautiful!

Bulma: I must agree. It's like love at first sight.

Goku: (looks at Chi Chi) Just wait 'till you see my--I mean our--house. (looks at Vee) Let's take Bulma to Vegeta's first. I know you're interested in seeing his reaction.

Vee: (looks down shyly) I don't know. (thinking) It's like I'm meeting him all over again. First he was a friend. Now he's a husband. I don't know if he'll act differently around Mrs. Chi Chi.

Goku: Do you mind carrying Bulma, Vee?

Vee: (still in deep thought)

Goku: Vee?

Vee: (snaps out of it) Oh, yeah, sure, no problem. (picks up Bulma cautiously and flies away instantly in an attempt to give Goku and Chi Chi a little time to themselves)

Goku: (thinking) She seems upset about something. I should talk to her later. (to Chi Chi) Let's go before we miss the show. (abruptly, but gently, picks her up, startling her; then flies fast to catch up with Vee)

_At Vegeta's house _

Vegeta: (awakens from his nap) I sense someone heading this way. I've sensed this energy before, but I can barely recall to whom it belongs. (steps outside, but keeps his door open for security reasons)

Vee and Bulma: (come into view)

Vee: (points with her tail) There he is, right there.

Bulma: Oh, I see him. (waves her arms) HEEEEY VEGEEEETAAAAA!!

Vegeta: (freaks out) It's that woman! (kicks off his pink bunny slippers and grabs his "emergency male" brown, plain slippers; to himself) Okay, Vegeta…(rubs his hair from the front to the back, causing it to spring back up in place)…Just act like you normally do. (folds his arms and frowns)

Vee: (finally lands, drops Bulma to the ground, and passes out _not the unconscious type_)

Bulma: (hugs Vegeta around his neck and lifts up her right leg) Oh, Vegeta, I missed you so much.

Vegeta: (rolls his eyes, not hugging back) Sure you did.

Vee: (frantically to herself) Okay, reunion's over. (takes off to her house, passing Goku and Chi Chi in a blur)

Chi Chi: WHAT WAS THAT?

Goku: (says nothing but thinks) There's definitely something wrong with Vee.

Bulma: You don't have to show me around the house. I'll look myself. (jets into Vegeta's house)

Vegeta: (sighs and shakes his head as Goku and Chi Chi come into view; decides to wait 'till Goku lands before yelling at him and begins tapping his foot)

Goku: (lands and gently places his wife on the ground; thinking) Darn I missed the show.

Chi Chi: (quickly hops behind her husband in fear)

Vegeta: (stomps toward Goku) Grrr… This is all **_your_** fault. You and your need to do good. Did I ask you to bring that woman to me? Huh? Did I?

Goku: Bu-

Vegeta: I could have gotten her myself when I was ready to. Hmph. (turns on his heels and stomps into his house, slamming the door behind him)

Goku: (tilts his head to the side) Your…welcome.

Chi Chi: (steps from behind Goku) The nerve of that man. Not so much as a thank you. He's still the same after all these years.

Goku: Hey calm down. It'll be better to just get used to it, like me. Let's forget about it and go home, okay?

Chi Chi: (sighs) Alright. (turns around to give him less work with picking her up)

Goku: (smirks) Are you ready?

Chi Chi: Ye-(screams since Goku picked her up early) Goku, I swear…

Goku: (laughs contently)

_At Vee's house _

Vee: (sprints into the house) Hi, Mom. Bye, Mom. (dashes into her room and closes the door as quietly as possible and waits for her mom to come to the door)

Mom: (concerned; walks to Vee's room door and knocks) Veenie, sweetheart, are you alright?

Vee: (straining) Everything's fine.

Mom: (shrugs it off) Okay then. Just checking.

Vee: (listens to her mom's footsteps as they return to the kitchen, then flops on the bed and starts to weep silently)

_By Goku and his wife _

Goku: (lands near the southern edge of the Forbidden Forest _the side opposite from Vee's house_ and puts Chi Chi down) Follow me.

Chi Chi: (looks at her surroundings) Your house-_muffled_

Goku: (covering Chi Chi's mouth with his hand, checks to see if anyone was around) Shhhhhhh. Stay close. (leads her a few strides into the forest and stops at a cave in the mountain to west of the forest _opposite from Vegeta's gym_) In here. (he beckons her into the cave)

Roaring echoes inside the cave.

Chi Chi: (jumps behind Goku again; this time shivering)

Goku: Easy, easy. (walks further into the cave) It's just a recording of a bear's roar to scare people away, for privacy measures. (creates a small ki ball and shows her the machine that's blending in with the cave wall)

Chi Chi: (sighs) Oh, good. I see that it works. (tries to laugh off her fear)

Goku: (chuckles and continues to walk to the back of the cave) Here we are. (stops at the end of the cave)

Chi Chi: Don't tell me you live in this cave.

Goku: I won't. (pushes the wall aside, revealing a beach…)

_At Vee's house _

Vee: (still crying)

_In the course of five minutes, Goku shows Chi around his house. _

Chi Chi: I really love your house, Goku.

Goku: …our house.

Chi Chi: Yes, our house.

Goku: (suddenly remembers Vee) Oh, Chi, I need to find Veenie and talk to her. I think she's upset about something. You don't mind do you?

Chi Chi: Go right on ahead. I'll use the time to get used to the new surroundings.

Goku: Thanks, Chi. (kisses her forehead and takes off to Vee's house)

_At Vegeta's house _

Passers-by are giving Vegeta's house weird looks as they hear…

Vegeta: NO! PUT THAT DOWN! (shuffling noises) THIS BELONGS HERE. I HAVE IT THERE FOR A REASON. (Bulma giggling) THOSE ARE MY BUNNY SLIPPERS. WHY ARE YOU REARRANGING _MY_ HOUSE?

_Hee, hee poor Vegeta. Aww, poor Vee. Don't worry readers; this story is far from over. It's all in my head, I just need the time to type it all up. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review. I want to know how I doing. Until next chapter, Roosha._


	21. Chapter 21

_I'm extremely sorry for the very long wait. I hope this chapter is good enough to replace all the patience you lost. In the last chapter, Goku and Veenie went to Other World to get Chi Chi and Bulma. Veenie hurried home in a crying fit and Goku just left to check on her. In the meantime, Bulma harassed Vegeta's belongings. _

**Chapter Twenty-One **

_At Vee's house _

Goku: (knocks on the door)

Mom: (opens it) Hey Mr. Goku. (thinks) I hope he's not planning on taking Vee somewhere else. She just got home.

Goku: Is Vee here? She seemed a little upset earlier. (senses Mom's emotions) I just want to talk to her that's all.

Mom: (sighs to herself) VEE! MR. GOKU'S HERE. HE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU.

Vee: TELL HIM I'M NOT HERE.

Mom: (winks at Goku) She says she's not here.

Goku: Oh, okay then. I guess I'll catch her later. (begins walking away)

Mom: (whispering) I don't think you get it. She's here, she just doesn't want to talk.

Goku: (hops back to where he was) Oooohhhhhh…(winks)…okay. I gotcha. (whispers) She's in her room?

Mom: Yep. Just go right in. Sometimes you have to "convince" her to talk.

Goku: (quietly walks into the house and heads toward Vee's room)

Mom: (closes the door and returns to the kitchen, again)

Goku: (silently opens the door to Vee's room and steps in, silently closing the door behind him)

Vee: (still crying and doesn't notice him)

Goku: (softly) Vee…

Vee: (gasps) Goku, _sniff_ what are you _sniff_ doing here? (trying not to look at him)

Goku: (sits by Vee) I noticed that you seemed upset earlier. What's wrong?

Vee: (sniffs) Nothing.

Goku: (puts his arm around her shoulders) _authoress's note: I know it's been sounding like Goku and Vee have a thing for each other, but they don't; they're just close friends_ Come on, you can't be crying for nothing. Talk to me. That's what I'm here for. (waits for a response)

Vee: …

Goku: (searches through her feelings) Why are you feeling lonely?

Vee: …_sniff_

Goku: (looks for a tissue box, finds one, and offers her a sheet) Here.

Vee: (reluctantly takes the tissue and blows her nose, creating a trumpet sound; then tosses the tissue to the other side of the room without attempting to aim)

Tissue: (lands in the small trashcan)

Vee: (shyly) Thank you.

Goku: (jokingly) She speaks.

Vee: (giggles)

Goku: So what's wrong, huh? (wanted to repeat his question with different words, but decided not to make her feel too pressured to talk)

Vee: Well, _sigh_, I figured since you have Mrs. Chi Chi back to keep you company, you wouldn't want to play with me anymore.

Goku: Nonsense. Back on Earth, I was always out playing with my friends…either that or fighting for the safety of the planet. Of course I'll still want to play with you. There's no need to be lonely, okay?

Vee: Mrs. Chi Chi won't be mad at you for spending time with a female other than herself?

Goku: How do you think I got here? I wouldn't just sneak away from her like that. I asked her if she wouldn't mind and she doesn't. Don't worry about it, alright?

Vee: (wiping the tears away) Okay.

Goku: Okay. (stands up and walks toward the door) Well I'm gonna go add Chi Chi to my paperwork. I'll see you around.

Vee: 'kay. Oh, Goku?

Goku: (turns around) Hmm?

Vee: Umm, can we spar later?

Goku: I don't see why not. (teasingly) Unless you're afraid like last time.

Vee: (folds her arms) If I was afraid, I wouldn't have asked about it.

Goku: Alright then, I'll come by around six. We'll go to the North Pole again. How's that?

Vee: Sounds great. Thanks. See you later.

Goku: (salutes with his index and middle fingers, then leaves Vee's house, giving a thumbs-up to Vee's Mom in the process)

Vee: (picks up her sword) You need a sheath. I wonder if there are any weaponry shops around. (places the sword on her bed and covers it with a blanket) Hey, Mom?

Mom: Yes.

Vee: (while looking for a new outfit) I'm going out to the city alright?

Mom: May I ask what for?

Vee: (walking into the kitchen) I need to find out if anyone's selling sheaths. You know for my sword.

Mom: Don't you think you'll need to bring your sword with you for measuring purposes?

Vee: Oh, yeah, but I think I'll see if there's a shop first. If not I could try to make on myself.

Mom: Suit yourself. Be home by dinner okay. Well, I mean come home when you want, but-

Vee: I know Mom. You'd rather me be home early so you won't have to worry about me. Trust me I won't be long. (leaves the house) Bye.

_At the grocery store_

Vee: (walks up to the cashier she'd met before)

Cashier: Hey, it's the new girl. Can I help you with something?

Vee: Yeah, um. I have a sword, and-

Cashier: (in shock) You have a sword! Are you trying to stick us up?

Vee: No, no. It's nothing like that. I was just wondering if you knew where I could get a sheath for it?

Cashier: Well there's this guy I know, but he stopped making weapons and their "cases", if you will, because nobody really uses 'em anymore.

Vee: Oh. Do you know where I can find him?

Cashier: Yeah, he lives on the other side of town, but I'd have to show you which house because it's hard for me to point you in the right direction with just words. (looks at the time) It's almost 3:00, I guess I could get off early today. There's no one at my register anyway.

Vee: Thanks for your help.

Cashier: No problem. (leads Vee out of the store and south to the residential area) Just about everyone on the planet lives here.

Vee: I don't.

Cashier: Like I said, just about everyone, but my point was that nobody knows where Mr. Goku lives, yet he knows where everyone else lives.

Vee: I don't blame him for not telling anyone where he lives.

Cashier: Why not?

Vee: Well the majority of the people here would be constantly knocking on his door for one.

Cashier: That makes sense. (stops walking) Here's the house. I'll see you later. I don't like sticking around this place.

Vee: What do you mean.

Cashier: (from a distance) The guy creeps me out.

Vee: (shrugs her shoulders and knocks on the door)

Man from inside: You're home a little early. (opens the door and looks at Vee) Oh. Whatever it is we don't want any.

Vee: I'm not selling anything sir.

Man: Then what do you want?

Vee: (while shifting her foot) Well, I was told by a certain someone that you used to make weapons.

Man: …and…

Vee: I have this sword, well it's at my house, and I was wondering if you could make a sheath for it.

Man: …(in deep thought) Well since you're asking nicely I guess I could make one for you.

Vee: Really?

Man: On one condition. You have to buy the materials, bring your sword, and be back here by four. It'll take me about an hour or so to make one and I won't work during or after dinnertime. Follow me. (steps back to let Vee in)

Vee: (cautiously follows him)

Man: (gets a piece of paper and a pen to write down a list of things for Vee to get) You can only get these items from certain places. However it's been so long ago that I don't remember where to find them. (hears the door open and close) DeWayne, that you?

Vee: (thinking) DeWayne?

DeWayne: Yes, father, I'm home. Veenie! What are you doing here?

DeWayne's Dad: Veenie? Isn't that the girl that beat you for first spot in the class about a week ago? (looks at Vee) You're Veenie?

Vee: (a little embarrassed) Yes, sir.

DeWayne's Dad: Well in that case. DeWayne, go help her find these materials.

DeWayne: But, father.

DeWayne's Dad: No objections. (to Vee) I'll do my finest work. You must be very strong to defeat my son so easily. (gives her the list) My son will assist you. Go on, now. Time's a-wasting.

Vee: Thank you very much, sir.

DeWayne: Bye, father.

Both: (leave DeWayne's house)

DeWayne: I'm sure you don't need help looking for these, but my dad just insisted I help you. And another thing. I have no idea where this stuff is or what it's for.

Vee: It's okay. I think I know who can help us. …Oh, and the materials are for a sheath that I need for my new sword. How I received it is a long story.

DeWayne: Well we have plenty of time while we search for the materials and I'm interested in hearing it.

Vee: Okay, let's go ask for directions first. (lifts into the air)

DeWayne: (shrugs his shoulders) Okay…(follows Vee into the city)

_In Goku's office_

Goku: (at his computer) …There…finished. Now to save th-. (hears knocking on the window behind him and falls out of his chair)

Goku's chair: (rolls across the room and violently hits the wall)

Goku: Ouch. (rubs his head and stands up)

_The knocking repeats _

Goku: (cautiously peeks through the curtains) Vee? (opens the window) Heeeeey…Vee…Who's that?

Vee: (leans on the window sill) This is DeWayne. (whispers) You know, the guy you watched me fight in the gym.

Goku: Ooooohhhhhh, Hi DeWayne, nice to meet you. (holds out his hand for a handshake)

DeWayne: (stunned) Uh…nice to meet you Mr. Goku, sir. (puts out is hand)

Goku: (shakes his hand quite excitedly)

DeWayne: (removes his hand from the violent shake and snatches Vee to the side; whispers) Do you know that you just knocked on the window of Mr. Goku's office.

Vee: So. He's my friend. What's wrong with that?

DeWayne: He's your friend?!

Vee: Yeah, we play tag, and we sparred once. So?

DeWayne: Umm…well I always thought that he would be the type to demand respect since he's the **ruler of the planet**!

Goku: Hey, what's going on over there? I'm sure there's a reason for you knocking on my window.

Vee: (chuckles nervously) Uh. Just a sec. (to DeWayne) Remember that long story I mentioned earlier.

DeWayne: (nods his head)

Vee: This is included. Just let me talk to him for a few minutes and get some directions.

DeWayne: (stays back while Vee reproaches Goku)

Vee: I know you're kinda busy right now so I'll make this quick. (shows him the list) I need to know where to get these.

Goku: (takes the list and leans back in his chair) Hmmm… These items are going to be hard to get to. You might need my help. Just give me a few minutes to save some changes on my computer and I'll join you on your quest.

Vee: Alright. (lands on the sidewalk near the building's door)

DeWayne: (a little nervous, does the same) Vee, I don't know about this.

Vee: About what?

DeWayne: You just stopped our leader from doing his work. I'm just not sure he'll be happy with that.

Vee: You're still worried about that. Come on, think about it. If he didn't want to help, wouldn't he have refused to? I mean it's not like I forced him to help.

DeWayne: I guess, but I just that he's so strong and I don't want to get on his bad side.

Goku: (startling DeWayne) Who's bad side?

DeWayne: (twitches with fear and jumps behind Vee)

Vee: (laughs heartily) I always thought you weren't afraid of anything.

DeWayne: Huh? (looks around for witnesses to his fear) Of course I'm not afraid of anything. (straightens his posture and clears his throat) I was just playing around. I succeeded in making you laugh didn't I?

Vee: (chuckles; sarcastically) Of course, you were only playing. So, Goku-

DeWayne: **_Mr._** Goku.

Vee: (shoots him a quick glance) I was thinking we'd start with the hardest item to acquire then work our way to the easiest. That way we don't feel pressed for time when looking for the harder stuff.

Goku: We're timed?!

DeWayne: (keeps his distance, and nods)

Vee: We have to bring it all to DeWayne's dad by four.

Goku: That makes it more fun. Okay (rereads the list) I know where everything is except the colored sand. I mean I know it's in the Desert of Extremes, but I don't know exactly where it is. It'll be a while before we find it. Do you know what colors you want?

Vee: I don't know. I'm not sure what colors are there.

DeWayne: Well I hope you have a list ready in your head. My dad's not big on patience.

Goku: (folds his arms and taps his foot)

DeWayne: O-of course taking your time is much better. Heh, heh.

Goku: (looks at Vee)

Vee: (shrugs her shoulders and looks at her watch) Okay let's go. (flies into the air at a high speed)

DeWayne: Does she know where's she's going?

Goku: Doesn't look like it. You go on ahead. I'll point her in the right direction. (Instant Transmissions)

DeWayne: (widens his eyes, shakes it off, and flies toward the Desert of Extremes)

Goku: (appears in front of Vee)

Vee: (swings her arms and kicks her legs as she screeches to a halt, stopping an inch in front of him)

Goku: (hair and fur slightly move from Vee's abrupt stop) By any chance, do you know where you're going?

Vee: (sweat drops form while she chuckles nervously) Well, uh, I meant for you to lead and you still can if you want.

Goku: (grabs Vee's arm) Come on. We need to catch up with…what's his name again?

Vee: DeWayne.

Goku: (flies with Vee in the direction of DeWayne's ki and uses Instant Transmission to appear next to him)

_Thanks for the wait everyone. I have a lot of things begging for my time and there just isn't enough to spread around. The days seem to be getting shorter, in my perspective. Who knows how long it'll take before the next update. Hopefully I won't take as long as this again. Don't forget to review. I really need some opinions. Until the next chapter, Roosha._


	22. Chapter 22

_Sorry once again about the long wait. I'm slowly getting my free time back. It's nearing the end of the semester and I'm just trying to finish up all of my final projects and class work. I made a goal, also, to finish this story before the second week of May. I don't know if I can pull it off, but it's definitely worth a try. If I can, then I'll post all the rest of the chapters for this story, regardless of how many reviews I get. I have another story that's begging for my attention and I want to use this summer to work on it. I'm sure I'll finish that story by the end of this summer and I should be able to post it some time in August or September. Okay, you're probably bored of my rambling, on with the next chapter of Odd One Out!_

**Chapter Twenty-Two **

_Above the Desert of Extremes _

Vee: (pointing at a large area covered in sand) Is that the desert?

DeWayne: (sarcastically) No it's an enormous beach; just wait 'till you see the ocean it goes with. (glances at Goku who seemed to not notice his comment) …but I'm only joking. It's the desert.

Vee: I can feel the temperature rising already.

Goku: Yeah, even though it's cooler up here, we have to land to find the colored sand. It could have been covered up by a sandstorm.

Vee: You think you can handle the heat with all that fur?

DeWayne: (warningly) Vee!

Vee: What? I'm worried about his well being, not insulting his ability to go SS4.

DeWayne: Well that still sounds rude.

Goku: (confused about the small quarrel) I'll be fine. (leads the two to the ground)

Vee: Should we split up to make the search faster or stick together to keep an eye on each other?

DeWayne: Sticking together sounds much safer, especially since Mr. Goku's with us.

Vee: (under her breath) Kiss butt.

Goku: (side glances Vee, then DeWayne; thinks) What's with those two? (aloud) Stick together it is. Let's head in this direction. Chances are, the colored sand is in the center of the desert.

_The trio walk for a good fifteen minutes. Vee and Goku takes turns telling DeWayne about their previous adventures. Suddenly, disaster strikes. _

Goku: (stomach growling) Man, are you guys hungry or is it just me?

Vee: I think it's just you, Goku.

DeWayne: **_Mr._** Goku.

Vee: I don't want to hear it, DeWayne.

Goku: (weakly)You two need to stop arguing. I think the heat is getting to you. Let's go relax by that pond over there.

Vee: Uh, Goku, what pond?

Goku: (running) Over here see. There's fish in it too. I'm gonna catch a few. (dives into the sand)

DeWayne: (looks at Vee)

Vee: (shrugs, then gets excited) Hey, he found the colored sand.

Goku: (pokes his head out of the sand) Who said that?

DeWayne: (leans toward Vee and whispers) I think he's a little loopy. (draws a circle around his temple with his finger)

Vee: He's hallucinating.

DeWayne: Oh.

Goku: Hello? I don't see who's saying anything. All I see are those walking hot dogs over there. (pointing at Vee and DeWayne)

Vee and DeWayne: (eyes widen, DeWayne's bigger than Vee's)

Goku: (pulls himself out of the sand) Stay right where you are little hot dogs.

DeWayne: What do you suggest we do?

Vee: Run.

DeWayne and Vee: (run around wildly screaming)

Goku: Oh great. I can catch fish, but hot dogs? (begins chasing after DeWayne since he's taller)

DeWayne: VEE! HELLLLP!!! HE'S GAINING ON ME!!!

Vee: (powers up, zooms right behind Goku, and thwacks him on the back of his head)

Goku: (groans and falls unconscious, causing the sand to 'splash' from the weight of his body)

DeWayne: (slows down to a stop and looks at Vee with eyes wider than before)

Vee: (senses contempt from DeWayne) What?

DeWayne: Do you have any idea what you just did?

Vee: (realizes what he's talking about) Yes. I just saved you from being eaten alive by someone suffering from mirages.

DeWayne: No you just bought yourself a one-way ticket to jail for ASSAULTING THE LEADER!

Vee: What is your problem? All you think about it staying on the good side of the strongest person.

DeWayne: Congratulations you figured me out. Better come up with an apology because he's not going to be happy about this.

Vee: (growls) If you say one more thing about me doing something 'wrong' to **_'Mr.' _**Goku, I'll knock you out and make sure you _stay_ unconscious. Of course unless you think you're stronger than me.

DeWayne: (gulps)…

Vee: Didn't think so. (pulls a small capsule from her pants pocket and opens it revealing a refrigerator; empties out a few bottles of water and refills the bottles with different colors of the sand; replaces the bottles in the fridge and places it back in capsule form) You're carrying him. Let's get out of this desert and wake him up.

DeWayne: (picks up Goku and follows Vee into the air and to her house)

_I know this was kind of short, but I couldn't find a better place to end it. I guess if I really looked, I might have, but I wanted to set this up a certain way. In any case, since this one was short, I'll go ahead and put up the next chapter. I don't have any more after this right now, though. If I can get some class work out of the way, then I should have more time to type up more. Until the next chapter, Roosha._


	23. Chapter 23

_Okay here's the next chapter like I said. Since I typed everything I needed to say in the previous chapter, I'll just leave you with this chapter._

**Chapter Twenty-Three **

_At Vee's house _

Mom: …?

Vee: Hey, Mom. Goku's unconscious. I just need to some water to wake him up in a place uninhabited by mirages.

Mom: Uh, okay.

Vee: (grabs another bottle of water from her house fridge, walks outside, and empties it contents on Goku's head)

DeWayne: Eeeep! (hides in some nearby bushes)

Goku: (jumps up in a blur) Woah is it raining?

Vee: (flatly) No.

Goku: (rubs his head) What happened anyway? Why does the back of my head slightly hurt?

DeWayne: (ducks lower in the bushes and covers his head with his arms; to himself) Please, Vee, don't tell him the truth.

Vee: (straightforward) You were trying to eat DeWayne. I knocked you out.

DeWayne: (to himself) Why, Vee, why?

Goku: (rubbing his chin in thought) I don't understand.

Vee: (without looking at DeWayne) Get out of the bushes. We have to retrieve the next item.

Goku: DeWayne, is it true. Did I really try to eat you?

DeWayne: (stammering) U-uh, w-w-well, y-no, it's not true.

Vee: (warningly) DeWayne.

DeWayne: What really happened was you thought there was a pond in the middle of the desert and Vee thought you were insane. She knocked you out to be sure you didn't do anything to hurt yourself.

Goku: (face twisted in confusion) …?

Vee: (teleports in front of DeWayne and slaps him, causing him to shriek and wince in pain)

DeWayne: What was that for?

Vee: What do you think?

DeWayne: I think you hit me for no good reason. (gives her an exact retaliation, but she is unfazed)

Vee: (brings her fist back for a punch) How dare you hit me. (throws her punch into the same cheek that was slapped)

Both: (bring each other to the ground in a flurry of kicking, punching, bickering, and tumbling, causing to dust to cloud up around them)

Goku: (closes his eyes and sighs; senses the feelings of each and judges which one was in the wrong) Alright you two that's enough.

Both: (continue, bickering raises to yelling)

Goku: (approaches the ball of anger and snatches DeWayne out by the back of his collar, leaving Vee on the ground gasping for air and partially growling) DeWayne you owe Vee and I an apology for lying.

DeWayne: (scared out of his wits) I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to be angry about-

Goku: (yelling) I'm tired of you, both of you, (glances at Vee) arguing and fighting like children. DeWayne, Vee doesn't have to respect me as a leader…no one has to. I honestly never asked anyone to respect me that way. Treating me like a friend is enough. (turns to Vee) Vee, I thought you would understand that some people are just too afraid to act like you do around me. You didn't have to slap DeWayne for that.

Vee: (gets up and dusts off) I'm sorry for slapping you DeWayne.

DeWayne: Mr. Goku didn't say that you owed me an apology.

Vee: (begins growling again)

Goku: (clears his throat loudly)

Both: (look at Goku)

Goku: I think it's time to get going if we want to get this sheath made.

DeWayne: (gulps) Uh, could you put me down, sir. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to. I mean-

Goku: (practically drops him down)

DeWayne: (barely lands on his feet) Thank you, sir.

Vee: (rolls her eyes)

Goku: (rubs his temples) Okay, the next thing on the list is…

Vee: (reading off the paper) …carbon.

Goku: Carbon…hmm…(shudders) The only place I know of that has carbon is the Bottomless Lake.

Vee and DeWayne: (in unison) Bottomless Lake?!

Vee: Does the name say it all?

DeWayne: Yep. Bottomless Lake is a lake that has no bottom.

Vee: I don't think so. There's no way a lake can be bottomless.

Goku: In all actuality it's not 'bottomless'; anyone that so much as touches the water gets pulled into the lake and will never be able to get out. It's more like a very strong whirlpool.

Vee: Then how do you know that there's carbon in the lake if no one was ever able to get out?

DeWayne: Stop questioning him.

Vee: (shoots a death glare at DeWayne)

Goku: (beginning the sentence with a little agitation) I have Instant Transmission, remember?

Vee: Oh yeah.

DeWayne: (sensing the slight aggression from Goku; gulps and cowers)

Goku: Come on, follow me. (jumps from the cliff and down into the Forbidden Forest.

Vee: The lake is down there?

DeWayne: Better follow or you'll get lost.

Vee: (narrows her eyes) I can sense his ki you nitwit.

DeWayne: (chuckles and follows Goku's path down into the forest)

Vee: (scoffs) I can't stand him. (jumps into the forest as well)

Goku: (beckons to Vee and DeWayne) Come on, this way.

DeWayne: (passes Goku and continues to walk in the direction of the lake, frequently seeing if Goku and Vee were behind him)

Vee: (keeps herself on guard, memories of her first two ventures in this forest haunting her)

Goku: (keeps behind the two watching for any danger, but rather relaxed; sensing Vee's tension, places his hand on her shoulder) Hey, don't worry. Just keep your eyes on the path. I'm looking out for the both of you and I won't let anything happen. I promise. (gives her a reassuring smile)

Vee: (relaxes slightly and turns her gaze to the ground, a thin line of blush running across her face)

DeWayne: Here it is! Bottomless Lake. Wanna dive in Vee. I'll come in after you.

Vee: (growls inwardly) I'll go in if you test the water for temperature first.

Goku: (shakes his head and sighs) Neither of you are going in the lake. Keep an open eye 'till I get back. (takes a deep breath and jumps into Bottomless Lake without hesitation)

Vee: I can't believe he went in there just like that.

DeWayne: He's Goku, he can do anything.

_That last line of DeWayne's was said at least three times in Dragonball GT. (I remember Pan saying it, but I know it was said by at least two other people.) Like I said in the previous chapter, I'll try my hardest to finish up this story by the second week of May. I'm really anxious to work on my new story. I have a feeling it's going to be a good one._


	24. Chapter 24

_I don't have much to say here. I kind of put everything at the bottom before I typed this up here. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy._

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

_Five minutes go by and there's no sign of Goku _

DeWayne: (pacing, glancing at the lake every few seconds)

Vee: (sitting with her legs crossed, staring at the lake, awaiting Goku's resurfacing and losing patience) Grrrr. I can't take it anymore. He's been in there too long. No one, not even a Saiyan, can hold their breathe for that long. I'm going in after him.

DeWayne: What! Are you crazy?

Vee: I have been called that before.

DeWayne: I really don't think you should. He might have already gotten out and is looking for some kind of container. Just wait for him.

Vee: No! I'm going in and there's no stopping me.

DeWayne: (closes his eyes while trying to prove a point) I know I can't stop you because you are stronger, but I strongly suggest that-

Vee: (dives into the water)

DeWayne: (opens his eyes then clutches his head) Vee, no!

Goku: (walks from out of the trees just as soon the ripples from Vee's dive disappear) Hey I got the-Where's Vee?

DeWayne: (says nothing, but points at the water)

Goku: (drops the plastic container filled with carbon dust and dives back into the lake)

DeWayne: I can't believe she just did that.

_A few minutes later _

Goku: (Instants Transmits in front of DeWayne with a look of desperation on his face) DeWayne I need you to take the carbon and the colored sand. Go to the old mine a few miles behind my office building to retrieve the iron ore. Then go to Vee's house to get her sword. If Vee's mom asks, tell her that Vee's fine and I have everything under control. Take everything to your house and get your dad to make the sheath. Got it?

DeWayne: Yeah, but where _is _Vee?

Goku: Don't worry about that. Everything's fine. (thinking aloud) She's not in the lake anymore that's for sure.

DeWayne: So you don't know where she is?

Goku: (chuckles nervously) Well, I'm pretty sure she's…never mind. Just go do what I told you. (leaves DeWayne in the forest to fend for himself)

_Meanwhile at Goku's house… _

Chi Chi: (humming happily, walks outside to hang some laundry) It's so nice out here, especially since our yard is a beach. The steady breeze gets the clothes dry in half the time.

Vee: (washes up on the shore line; unconscious)

Chi Chi: Huh? (turns to see the body of a young girl; gasps) Oh no! Is that Veenie.

Goku: (appears behind Chi Chi) Hey, Chi.

Chi Chi: Oh, Goku, I'm so glad you came!

Goku: (wearing a face of concern) What's wrong?

Chi Chi: (pointing at Vee's motionless body) I think Veenie washed up on our beach.

Goku: (gasps) Vee! Thanks for finding her, Chi. (rushes to Vee's side and turns her over, hoping the water in her lungs would come out on its own)

Vee: (begins coughing up water and gasping for air)

Goku: Vee, are you alright?

Chi Chi: (approaches them) How did this happen?

Goku: It's sort of a long story.

Chi Chi: I'll get some towels.

Vee: (coughing dies down; sits up and looks around) Wh-where am I?

Goku: You're at my house.

Chi Chi: (returning with the towels) Our house.

Goku: (smiles contently) Yep, our house.

Vee: What! How did I get your house? I mean wasn't I just in the Bottomless Lake?

Chi Chi: BOTTOMLESS LAKE?! What were you doing in a lake with that name?

Vee: Well-

Goku: (nervous look on his face) It's my fault actually. I was searching for something in the lake and when I found it, I came here to get a container for it instead of letting her that I found it. She must have thought I took too long in the water. When I found out that she was in the lake, I went after her only to find that she wasn't there. So the only place she would be was here.

Chi Chi: (while handing Vee the towels) How is that possible?

Goku: There's a small underwater tunnel that connects the lake to the ocean here.

Vee: (after drying her face) Yeah. When I dove in, I lost control of where I was going. I tried to fight the current, but I wasn't strong enough. Then I saw that tunnel Goku was talking about and I tried working with the current to get into the tunnel. All I needed to do was get myself right next to it and it pulled me right in. The only problem was while I was entering the tunnel, my head hit a rock. I guess I blacked out and lost some of my air.

Chi Chi: Well, I hope the both of you learned a lesson from this little incident. (having said that, returns to hanging the laundry)

Goku: (face of nervousness and confusion; sweat drop behind his head)

Vee: (just confused) So. What about the rest of the materials?

Goku: Oh, DeWayne's getting the iron and taking everything including your sword to his house.

Vee: (stands up) Well I guess he's responsible enough to handle everything.

Goku: (chuckles) What is it with you two anyway? (cringes a little hoping Vee doesn't suddenly burst with anger)

Vee: (averts her eyes) He just gets on my nerves, that all. (glances at Goku's house) Nice place you got here.

Goku: (thinking) She's changing the subject.

Vee: (looks around the area) And I can see why no one can find where you are. You have a small chain of mountains for a fence. (smirks a little) I guess I have to tell how I escaped your grip when we sparred.

Goku: What do you mean?

Vee: Remember that bet we made? You'd show me your house or (rubbing her nose with her index finger) I'd tell you how well of an escape artist I am.

Goku: (rolls his eyes at the 'escape artist' comment) Yeah…I remember. Well let me finish my end of the bargain first. Come on inside I'll show you around.

_Goku shows Veenie around his house within five minutes and brings her back outside._

Goku: Promise me you won't tell anyone about this. Not a soul.

Vee: I promise.

Goku: Pinky swear? (holds out his pinky)

Vee: (thinking) Is he serious? 'Pinky swear?' (links her pinky with his) Pinky swear.

Goku: Okay, so how did you escape?

Vee: I morphed into electricity and just slipped right out.

Goku: Good thing you didn't shock me in the process.

Vee: Well I couldn't shock you anyway because that would mean some of the cells in my body would merge with yours.

Goku: (tilts his head while scratching it) Huh?

Vee: (realizes it'll take way too long to explain) Never mind….Thanks for helping me gather the materials for my sword's sheath. I'm going to let my mom know that I fine and then I'll go over to DeWayne's place to get my sword.

Goku: Hey, no problem. That's what friends are for. Here, let me show you the way in and out so you can visit whenever you want. (leads Vee to a large red 'X' on the wall of a mountain) You just push this wall here. (grunts while moving the large flat rock) And Voila! You're in a cave that leads right out to the edge of the forest. There's a motion sensor in the cave that sets off a recording of a bear's growl. It's keeps unwanted guests from getting too far into here. So what do you think?

Vee: Pretty cool!

Goku: (standing proudly) Oh and don't forget about the spar we're having later on.

Vee: Oh, yeah, thanks for reminding me. I'm going to win this time.

Goku: (readying himself to pull the wall back in place) That's the spirit. (replaces the wall)

Vee: (to herself) Was that meant to be sarcasm?

_On the next chapter of Odd One Out, Goku and Veenie will be battling each other with all the power they can muster, and it seems like they will have an audience as well. Who will win this spar between friends? Find out on the next exciting chapter of Odd One Out! _

_I know, it sounds almost like the DBZ narrator when he says, "Next time on Dragonball Z…". Don't worry I'll working as hard as I can to get this story done. At the same time, I'm working on work for college. I have two more weeks before Summer Vacation and only God knows how many chapters I have left. I know I'm some what close to the end though. Well that enough authoress notes for me. I've got to get back to work. Don't forget to review; questions, comments, any mistakes I should fix? Please do let me know. Until the next chapter, Roosha._


	25. Chapter 25

_Man, I have worked my butt off all weekend on class work. Fortunately I took some time off to work on this story. I just realized, however that I'll have to work double time to get the rest of this story typed up. Here's the next chapter with, hopefully, an awesome fight scene. _

**Chapter Twenty-Five **

_Vee returns home and tells her mom about her small adventure that, believe it or not, lasted for 45 minutes. _

Vee: …So I dove in the lake only to find that he wasn't there. Next thing I know, I'm coughing up water on a beach…not too far from here. And that's what happened.

Mom: I think Mr. Goku can take great care of himself. So next time you have the urge to rescue him, give it a second thought, okay.

Vee: Okay….Well it's about time for me to go get my sheath and sword from DeWayne's house. I'll be back in a little while. Then I can eat dinner and Goku will be coming over at six for a spar 'do over'.

Mom: Well I guess you won't go Berserk this time, right?

Vee: Oh, no of course not. I'm really confident this time. (hugs her) Please don't be worried, mom. I'll be fine.

Mom: (places her hand on her only daughter's head) I know, sweetie, I know.

_I know you want to 'see' (read) the battle so I'll give a brief summary what happens between now and the spar. Vee goes to DeWayne's house to retrieve her sword and its new red and yellow sheath. She thanks DeWayne's father for his extreme kindness and DeWayne for his help. She leaves DeWayne's house and meets with her parents at home for a quick dinner. _

Dad: So I hear that you and Goku are sparring again.

Vee: Yep, but this time I'm positive nothing will go wrong.

Mom: (leans over to whispers to Dad) She even gave me a hug and told me not to worry.

Dad: Ooooohhh. (nodding in understanding)

_At Goku's house _

Goku: (stuffing food in his face)

Chi Chi: (thinking; while dreamily staring at Goku) Yep. That's the Goku I married.

Goku: (stops mid-spaghetti string to look at Chi Chi; thinking) I can feel her staring at me.

Chi Chi: (blushes and quickly turns her attention to her plate when he makes eye contact with her)

Goku: (shrugs it off and continues to eat; eager to finish in time for the spar)

Chi Chi: (slowly returns her gaze toward her husband and chuckles at his usual eating behavior)

Goku: (slams his last bowl of food down on the table, startling Chi Chi) All done. (stands up and grabs all of his dishes to wash them)

Chi Chi: What are you in such a hurry for?

Goku: (half of his dishes already cleaned) Vee and I are going to try sparring again. This time without her going Berserk. I really want to see her true fighting side.

Chi Chi: Oh…Well do come home alive Goku.

Goku: (chuckles while putting away the dishes) It's not like she's gonna kill me.

Chi Chi: (gives him a blank stare and taps her foot)

Goku: (glances at her) Oh, yeah, that's right. She kinda already tried. (chuckles nervously)

Chi Chi: Just be careful, okay?

Goku: (embraces his worried wife) Don't worry, hun. I'll be fine.

_Back at Vee's house_

Vee: (in her room, changing into an outfit good enough for battle)

Mom: (hears knocking at the door) I'll get it. (opens the door) Hello Mr. Goku and…are you DeWayne?

DeWayne: (wearing very heavy, but warm clothing) The one and only.

Goku: Vee and I are sparring in the North Pole again. I came to pick her up. Is she ready?

Vee: (walks out of her room and toward the front door) Yep.

Dad: Why don't we go with you; you know to watch you and Vee in action?

Goku: Sounds like a plan. You'll need some warm coats though.

Vee: Is there anywhere else we can fight with a better climate so our 'audience' will be a little more comfortable?

Goku: (chin in hand) Hmm….I guess we could use the tournament ring. There's plenty of space for fighting and our 'audience' will have seats as well. How's that sound?

Vee: Perfect.

DeWayne: Aw. So what am I going to do with all this extra clothing? I'll just be wasting your time bringing it back to my house.

Mom: You can leave them here. If you forget to get them, I'm sure Vee will return them to you.

DeWayne: Thank you ma'am.

Mom: (chuckles) I don't think I'm old enough for 'ma'am' just yet.

Dad: (rolls his eyes)

DeWayne: (gives his extra layers of clothing to Vee's Mom)

Mom: (puts them in the house) Okay I'm ready to go.

All Five: (leave through Instant Transmission and appear in the middle of the tournament ring)

Mom, Dad, and DeWayne: (go up to the seats at the very top of the arena so they could get a good view when Goku and Vee take the battle to the air)

Goku and Vee: (take their stances in the ring)

Goku: Now remember, this isn't a real tournament fight, so there's no such thing as ring out, alright.

Vee: (powers up to Super Saiyan 4) Gotcha.

Goku: (takes liberty in making the first attack, coming at Vee with fist aimed at her face) Haaa!

Vee: (eyes widen, throws her arms up to block and teleports out of the way) Phew! Huh?

Goku: (changes direction, now coming at Vee with a kick, smirk on his face)

Vee: (frowns, focusing, and takes a fighting stance)

Goku: (kicks at Vee)

Vee: (dodges and counterattacks with a blow to the cheek)

Goku: (allows himself to be hit and is sent zooming toward the ground; his body makes a crater in a corner of the tournament ring)

Vee: (thinking) He should have been able to block that.

Goku: (gets up and chuckles) You're pretty strong. (rubs his cheek) I'll have to make sure I evade everything you dish out at me.

Vee: (rushes toward Goku, throwing ki blasts at him in the process)

Goku: (dodges the blasts and retaliates with some of his own)

Vee: (teleports behind Goku and aims to elbow him in his back)

Goku: (teleports out of the way appearing above her with a double fist slam toward her head)

Vee: (teleports completely out of sight)

Goku: (growls inwardly) Where'd she go?

Vee: (in the air, giggling)

Goku: Found you! Ka-me-ha-me

Vee: What's he doing?

Goku: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Vee: No way! That's too powerful to deflect. (dodges the 10xKamehameha, only to notice that it's homing in on her; continues to flee and looks at Goku) I wonder how long he'll keep this up.

Goku: I've got you on the run, Vee. What do you plan on doing next?

Vee: (still flying in random directions) Just wait and see.

Goku: (chuckles while still controlling the Kamehameha wave)

Vee: (starts flying toward her opponent)

Goku: (thinking) I've tried that on Frieza before, but I've never had this happen to me.

Vee: (thinking) If I could just pull up at the last second…

Goku: (thinking) I just got an idea.

Vee: (gets close to Goku and readies herself for her quick upward lift)

Goku: (as soon as Vee starts heading upward, grabs her foot while letting the Kamehameha wave continue its course)

Vee: Oh no! What are you doing? Let go of me. We'll both get hit by that thing!

Goku: Not on my watch.

_Everything takes a sudden stand still. _

Vee: You don't have a watch.

Goku: (shrugs his shoulders) Figure of speech?

Vee: I guess.

_Their surroundings return to normal play. _

Goku: (keeps his hold on Vee until the wave is just close enough, then lets go of her and Instant Transmits from its crosshairs)

Mom: (screams in horror at the sight)

Dad: (puts his arm around Mom and comforts her)

DeWayne: (watches intently, but a few sweat drops appeared on his forehead)

Vee: (yelps when the wave makes contact with her, an explosion of great intensity makes itself known)

Goku: (in the air awaiting the results of his attack)

_The dust clears revealing… _

Vee: (scorch marks on her clothes, a few on her arms and face, turns toward Goku) You'll pay for that. You big meanie.

Goku: (tilts his head a little) I think I made her angry. (takes a fighting stance and focuses on Vee with a frown) Now to see what she's really made of.

Vee: (powers up while yelling and raises her arms; similar to a Spirit Bomb attack)

Goku: (frown becomes a face of interest) What's she doing?

Vee: (energy flows up her arms and out of her hands, becoming invisible once it reaches the air)

Goku: (concentrates on the upcoming attack)

Vee: (her energy gathers above Goku without him realizing it) Energy…Rain! (brings her arms down to her sides causing the gathered energy to fall upon Goku, forcing him down onto the ground and exploding)

_The dust clears… _

Goku: (standing in the affected area, still blocking, thinking) She's stronger than I thought.

Vee: (thinking) Nothing. Not even a scratch.

Goku: (relaxes, looks at Vee, then teleports in front of Vee and begins his assault)

Vee: (dodges every melee attack thrown at her with little trouble and concern on her face)

Goku: Not fighting back?

Vee: (frowns then begins an assault of her own)

Both: (throw attacks at each other, a blow for a blow, a dodge for a dodge)

Mom: I had no idea my little Veenie was this powerful.

Dad: She's not 'little' anymore that's for sure.

DeWayne: I had no idea she could be that close to Mr. Goku's power level. It's a good thing she's not evil.

Goku: (lands a punch in Vee's face while moving toward her, then makes a 180 degree turn and hits her in the back)

Vee: (grunts and quickly recovers, sending them both into another frenzy of punches and kicks)

Goku: I've got to hand it to you, Vee. You claim to not have that much experience with fighting, and yet you fight as if you were born to.

Vee: Well, I can't just allow you to beat me up now can I?

Goku: No…I guess you can't.

Both: (continue to attack, block, and dodge until Goku backs off a throws a rather large ki blast at his opponent)

Vee: (shoots off a similar blast)

_The blasts meet and create a flashy explosion, sending both of the fighters back, blocking their faces. _

Goku: (breathing heavily, arms hanging by his side)

Vee: (rapid breathing, arms still in fighting stance)

Dad: Any idea on who's winning?

Mom: No clue.

Vegeta: Kakarot's going to win.

DeWayne: (practically falls from his chair) When did you get here Mr. Vegeta?

Mom: He's been here since the beginning of this fight.

Dad: (nods) I sense a lot of anger within him as well.

Vegeta: (thinking) What's not to be upset about? That _girl_ is practically stronger than me.

Mom: Who's Kakarot?

DeWayne: That's Mr. Goku's Saiyan name. The one he was born with.

Dad: Why do you say that Mr. Goku's going to win.

Vegeta: (chuckles) From what I remember, he's won almost every battle he's been in. Besides that, he's a little stronger and has way more experience. Knowing him, he's probably allowing Veenie to attack him so when he recovers from the battle, he'll be much stronger.

Goku: (cups his hands for another Kamehameha Wave)

Vee: (catches on quickly) No I'm not letting you do that again. (rushes in for an attack)

Goku: (thinking) Just as I thought. (continues his stance) Ka-me-ha-me…

Vee: (closes the gap between them and throws a punch)

Goku: (teleports behind Vee) Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (directly hits Vee)

Vee: (is sent flying into the seats of the arena, her body creating a crater)

Mom: My poor baby; I know she can't possibly handle so much brutality!

Dad: Don't worry I'm sure she's fine.

Vegeta: Hmph.

Vee: (laying in the crater, motionless)

Goku: (with a little sadness) I guess this fight is over. (approaches Vee)

Vegeta: (thinking) Kakarot you fool can't you tell she's faking?

DeWayne: That battle was a little too quick.

Goku: (lands next to Vee) Hey, are you alright?

Vee: (suddenly grabs him by his foot) Rrrrraaaaaa! (pulls him into the air at high speed and quickly shifts direction toward the ground, then slams Goku down with all her might)

Goku: (screams in pain)

Vee: (lands on a fixed part of the ring, breathing heavily and barely able to stand)

Goku: (grunts while trying desperately to get on his own feet) You tricked me.

Vee: (between breaths) I learned that from you. Remember when we played tag?

Goku: (manages to bring himself to a sitting position) I think we should call this a draw. I barely have enough energy left to continue and I can tell you're fighting to stay standing.

Vee: (plops down on the ground) Not anymore.

Both: (go into a fit of laughter)

Mom: Is it over?

Dad: I believe so.

DeWayne: Man, I don't think I'll ever get as strong as them.

Vegeta: You won't if you keep thinking that way. (leaves the arena)

Mom, Dad, and DeWayne: (leave their seats and approach the badly bruised and cut fighters)

_The spar is finally over, but don't worry there'll be more battles soon. (Provided I get them typed and uploaded before summer break.) Well, what do you think of the battle scene? Was it cool? Did it suck? Please review and let me know. I really need input from readers. Until the next chapter, Roosha._


	26. Chapter 26

_I'm really sorry about the very long wait, but I was on summer break with little internet service. On top of that, I didn't have as much time as I thought I'd have to write more, but anyway enough with the apologizing. I'm sure you're eager to read more of this story. On with Chapter Twenty-Six..._

**Chapter Twenty-Six **

Goku: Hey DeWayne, you still have that pouch I gave you earlier right?

DeWayne: (takes out a small brown bag and brings it to Goku) Not to be rude, but what's in here anyway?

Goku: Senzu beans.

DeWayne: What do they do?

Goku: Hand me one and watch.

Mom: I heard my mom say something about those beans. They're supposed to heal anyone who eats one right?

Goku: (nods his head the best that he can)

DeWayne: (opens the pouch and pulls out a Senzu bean)

Dad, Vee, and DeWayne: (watch intently)

Goku: (happily munches and swallows his Senzu bean; within a few seconds, all his cuts and bruises disappear; stands up) I feel much better, thanks. Vee needs one, too.

DeWayne: (stares at Goku in awe)

Vee: HELLO!!

DeWayne: (shakes out of his daze and brings Vee a Senzu bean)

Vee: (eats the bean and stands up) Took you long enough.

DeWayne: Sorry, I just never seen anything like this before.

Vee: Neither have I, but you didn't see me staring did you?

DeWayne: Is it too late to apologize for how I've been acting all day?

Vee: (frown lessens) No, I guess it isn't. But you'd better mean it because I think you are just as scared of me as you are of Goku.

DeWayne: No, no. I just realized what a jerk I've been and I hope to make it up to you.

Vee: (rolls her eyes) Why do I not believe you?

Mom: Vee just forgive the nice young boy and let's go home, okay?

Vee: (sighs) Fine I forgive you.

DeWayne: Thanks.

Dad: Now give each other a hug.

Vee and DeWayne: (in unison) Ewww! No way!

Goku, Mom, and Dad: (chuckle)

_Later that night _

DeWayne: (knocks on his houses door) Father! I'm home!

DeWayne's Dad: (opens the door) Hey, hey. So how did the fight go?

DeWayne: (while walking in with his extra clothes) It was great! I couldn't keep up with most of the moves though. I was really shocked to see that Veenie was able to go Super Saiyan 4 just like Mr. Goku.

DeWayne's Dad: (while closing the door) Are you serious?! Super Saiyan 4? Now there's three of them on this planet?

DeWayne: Yep.

DeWayne's Dad: I hope you know that this means our income from the tournament will lower by a few thousand.

DeWayne: Yeah, I know, but I fight in it too, so we both can get some money, okay? You know there aren't that many Super Saiyan's around.

DeWayne's Dad: (places his hand on his son's shoulder) Thanks son.

_At Goku's house _

Goku: (silently enters his house while keeping focused on his wife's ki; to himself) She's in the bedroom. (peaks inside the bedroom and notices her folding laundry on the king size bed)

Chi Chi: (humming to herself) Gosh, I hope Goku comes back soon.

Goku: (smirk on his face; sneaks up behind Chi Chi and wraps his arms around her waist; startling her)

Chi Chi: Oh! Goku, you scared me! Don't you ever do that again.

Goku: Ah, come on, Chi, give me a break. I came home in one piece, just like you wanted. Aren't you happy?

Chi Chi: (stops folding the clothes and turns around in his arms to face him) Yes, I'm happy.

Goku: (pulls her closer to him and chuckles a little)

Chi Chi: (leans her head on his chest, takes in a deep, happy breath that moves his fur a little, and suddenly pushes away from him) Eww. You stink! Go take a shower.

Goku: (chuckles with is hand behind his head)

_At Vee's house _

Mom: Veenie, why didn't you tell us that you were so strong? We wouldn't have kept you cooped up in the house on the previous planets.

Dad: (waiting for an answer)

Vee: Well, honestly I thought you guys would disown me if you found out how freakishly strong I was.

Dad: Nonsense. You're our child and as parents, we are to love you unconditionally. Besides, I'm extremely happy to know that you are this strong. That kind of strength should be publicized, not kept in the shadows.

Mom: Your father's right, you know.

Dad: (mocking Mom) You shouldn't refer to me as father, it makes me sound old.

Mom: (doesn't catch the mocking and rolls her eyes)

Vee: (giggles)

Dad: Well it's getting late and I've got work tomorrow so I'm turning in for the night. What about you two?

Mom: I'm going back to work tomorrow too so I guess I'm going to bed as well. 'Night Vee.

Vee: (enters her room) 'Night Mom, Dad.

Dad: 'Night.

Vee: (closes her room door and logs on to her computer) If there's a tournament ring, then there has to be a tournament sooner or later. (goes to and searches for tournaments) Here's something. (clicks on Annual Tournament; then reads through the site) This years tournament is this coming Friday and the prize money is incredibly high. That cashier from the store was right. Entrants are automatically entitled to 500 universal dollars. So much for a consolation prize. (scrolls down some) That's crazy!

Dad: (knocks on Vee's door) Is everything all right in there?

Vee: (chuckles nervously) Sorry about that, dad. I was just reading the prize money of the tournament. Come take a look at this.

Dad: (enters the room and looks at the monitor) Top sixteen get 10,000; Top eight get 20,000; Top four get 30,000; Top two get 40,000; And the champion gets 50,000 and a chance to build up the prize money by fighting…Goku? Every 30 seconds in the ring again Goku is another 10,000. Where does he get all the money?

Vee: I don't know. I guess since he gives out so much, people are just buying a whole lot of expensive things which means more taxes go to him.

Dad: I'm not so sure. Why don't you ask him the next time you get a chance.

Vee: I guess he wouldn't mind me asking about his financial status. (frowns) Eww, I'm starting to sound like DeWayne.

Dad: (chuckles inwardly) I'm…going back to bed. Try not to freak out too loud in here.

Vee: I won't, I'm going to bed anyway. (logs off the computer)

Dad: (exits Vee's room, closing the door behind him)

Vee: (turns out the light and sits by the window, staring at the night sky; to herself) I want to enter the tournament to get more fighting experience, but that's a lot of money to win. Mom and Dad already get enough money to support us. Hmm. There's got to be something I can do with the money. (closes the curtain and gets in her bed) I'll just have to sleep on it. (covers up and falls into a deep sleep)

_The next morning _

Vee: (awakens to knocking on her window; sits up and rubs her eyes) It's morning already? (gets out of bed and peaks through the curtain)

Goku: (begins waving happily at the first sign of the curtain moving; then makes a motion that resembles opening a window)

Vee: (puts up an index finger)

Goku: (sighs, sits down and folds his arms)

Vee: (changes her clothes and goes outside to where Goku has returned to knocking on the window; clears her throat)

Goku: (turns toward Vee) Oh! (chuckles in his usual manner) Good Morning.

Vee: (tilts her head)

Goku: I woke you up didn't I? I'm really sorry. (starts twiddling his thumbs) It's just that…today's my day off and Chi Chi's with Bulma touring the city. Vegeta said he had something to do at some place, (_AN: Vegeta used those exact words._) and I'm really bored.

Vee: (looks at her watch) You're bored at 8:00 in the morning?

Goku: (chuckles nervously) Yeah, guess so.

Vee: What do you want to do?

Goku: I was hoping you'd have something in mind.

Vee: I just woke up.

Goku: Oh…yeah. (while counting on his fingers) Well, we already sparred.

Vee: Sparring this morning would be kind of redundant.

Goku: And I don't think the people out there that are reading about us want to see another round of tag, so that's scratched off the list.

Vee: You have a point there.

Goku: I used to gather the dragonballs for fun, but ever since I learned Instant Transmission, the fun died. On top of that, there aren't any dragonballs on this planet.

Vee: What are dragonballs?

Goku: I'll tell you later.

Vee: Hey I know, how about you give me a tour of the planet. You never really gave me and my parents one in the first place. How about it?

Goku: Now there's an idea. And while I give you the tour, I can tell you all about the tournament and try my hardest to convince you to enter it.

Vee: I've already decided to enter.

Goku: That's great. Now all I have to do is tell you about it. Come on let's start the tour in the city.

Vee: Okay.

Both: (take off to Goku's office building)

_In front of Goku's office building _

Both: (land by the front entrance)

Goku: Okay let's pretend that you've just finished signing up as part of this planet's population and we just walked out of the building.

Vee: Okay.

Goku: (holds out his arms to draw attention to the buildings around him) This is the city. (sweat drop forms behind his head) It…doesn't have a name…because it's the only city on Téa.

Vee: Um…okay.

_A few blocks down the street _

Bulma: …the whole time I spent my life with him, I had no idea he owned pink bunny slippers.

Chi Chi: I must say that is a sight to see.

Bulma: (her attention is drawn to a figure across town that black on top, red in the middle, and yellow on the bottom) Huh? Look, is that Goku?

Chi Chi: Yep.

Bulma: (yelling at the top of her lungs) Hey Goku! Over here!

_A woman peeks out of a clothing store. _

Woman: Did someone say Goku? (looks around until she sees him) It's him, it's him! (runs out of the store toward him)

Goku: Vee, is it just me or is a fanatic mob about to run me over?

Vee: (leans to her left to look around Goku)

_A fanatic mob forms from the stores within ear shot of the first woman. _

Vee: It's not just you.

Goku: Let's get out of here! (grabs Vee by her arm and flies straight into the air)

Vee: (starts flying on her own)

Goku: (senses this and releases her arm) Phew…I don't know if I can take much more of this.

Vee: (shrugs her shoulders)

_Down on the ground _

Chi Chi: Did you see that!?

Bulma: (in even more shock) Yes…yes I did.

Chi Chi: Goku didn't tell me he was _this _famous.

Bulma: I didn't think it'd be possible.

Chi Chi: What's that supposed to mean?

_Back in the air _

Goku: Well I guess we could finish the tour in the air.

Vee: That sounds cool, even though the tour will probably be shorter.

Goku: Yeah, but I'm sure we'll come up with something to do soon.

Vee: Okay. So this is the city with no name, the southern part of it is the residential area. And just north of the city is the Forbidden Forest right?

Goku: Yep. Then there's your house on the cliff just north of the forest. (leans toward Vee and whispers) To the west of the forest is the small range of mountains guarding my house. And to the east…Vegeta's gym.

_The tour lasts no more than an hour or two and Vee and Goku are back at their starting point. _

Vee: You know, after seeing the desert and the lake again, I thought about practicing with my sword.

Goku: That reminds me. I have to practice transforming into a dragon.

Vee: Okay I'll help you with your dragon form and you can help me with my sword.

Goku: It's a deal. Let's practice at my house so no one can see me transforming.

Vee: Okay.

Both: (take off to Goku's house)

_Well that's all I can give right now. I do have more, but I've already posted this one on time I'm supposed to use to do college work. Oh well, maybe next week I'll have more for you. (Provided I'm diligent enough to finish most of my work over the weekend.) Until the next, chapter, which shouldn't be to far from now, Roosha._


	27. Chapter 27

_Okay, I know last chapter I said one week. I was diligent, but time, once again, was a problem for me. Here's chapter twenty-seven as indicated by the three bold words following this small paragraph. _

**Chapter Twenty-Seven **

Goku: Alright, so first I have to visualize myself as a dragon, right?

Vee: That's all it takes.

Goku: (closes his eyes, sighs, and transforms into his red dragon form)

Vee: I'll transform too. (does so)

Goku: (sits on his haunches and looks at his claws) Interesting.

Vee: So, what do you want to practice first?

Goku: Well I need to be sure I can walk first.

Vee: You shouldn't have a problem with that. You've already done it before.

Goku: Better double check. (stands up, _all fours of course_, and walks slowly across the beach and back)

Vee: (tilts her head while watching)

Goku: (after returning) Okay, so I can walk. What about running? I did have some trouble with that last time. Is it the same as walking except faster?

Vee: That depends on how fast you want to go. Let's start off at a trot first. Follow my lead. (starts off walking and goes into a trot)

Goku: Okay. (copies her) This isn't so bad. Let's go faster.

Vee: (stops suddenly causing Goku to slide in the sand when trying to stop) Hold on. Your legs will move much different when you run. You have to push with the back legs and pull with the front. Like this; watch closely. (runs at a slow pace so Goku can see the movement)

Goku: Oh, okay. Let me try. (concentrates on moving exactly like Vee, taking one step at a time then quickens his pace until he begins to run) I'm doing it. I'm running. (looks back at Vee) Look I'm-(runs into the side of the mountain)

Vee: Uh oh. (runs over to Goku, fighting giggles) Are you alright?

Goku: (four small dragons running in a circle around his head chanting 'I'm doing it.')

Vee: (flies over the water and flaps her wings really hard causing some of water to splash onto Goku)

Goku: (gets up and shakes away the little dragons, then looks at Vee) Hey…your flying without energy.

Vee: Duh, it's called wings.

Goku: Teach me, teach me. I wanna learn.

Vee: (thinking) _He's beginning to sound like a baby. But I guess since he's new to this, he could be considered a baby dragon. _(lands next to him)

Goku: Pleeeeeease?

Vee: Only if you beat me in a race.

Goku: What!?

Vee: You heard right. Besides it'll help you with your running.

Goku: (smirk on his face) Fine, on one condition. You teach me all the tricks too.

Vee: You mean aerial maneuvers like barrel rolls, loop-de-loops, and stuff?

Goku: Exactly.

Vee: (shares a smirk with Goku) No problem. … Okay, from the front door to the mountain side you ran into and back is one lap; we'll make three.

Goku: (look of determination) Got it.

Vee: On your mark, get set, go!

Both: (take off as fast as they can)

Vee: (slows down a little to give Goku some handicap)

Goku: I know what you're doing. Don't hold back.

Vee: Fine. (quickens her pace)

Both: (continue racing, Vee stays in front until the middle of the third lap)

Goku: (crosses the finish line a nose before Vee)

Both: (skid to a halt)

Goku: I told you not to hold back. I want a rematch.

Vee: I didn't. I went back to full speed when you said it the first time.

Goku: (squints at her) Are you sure?

Vee: Positive.

Goku: Okay it's flying time. (sits and waits for Veenie's first demonstration)

Vee: (looks around; frowns) I don't think there's enough room for flying practice. We need a much larger area with different types of elevation. Hmmm… How about the place we played tag? I think there's enough room there.

Goku: (tilts his head) Okay…but I don't want anyone to see me transforming out there.

Vee: Leave that to me. (returns to her normal form) I'll just carry you there so you won't have to change.

Goku: (looking uncomfortable) Uh… all right.

Vee: (walks over to him) Can you stand on your hind legs?

Goku: Sure. (stands up with a little wobble, looking at her uncertainly)

Vee: Okay just hold still. (stands in front of him) It'll be like a piggy-back right. Just put your arms over my shoulders.

Goku: (does so) Now what?

Vee: (while taking flight) Hang on!

_Goku is getting ready to learn how to fly using his dragon form. This ought to be fun. Good luck with that Veenie. Who knows, maybe Goku will learn this easily. Until next chapter, Roosha._


	28. Chapter 28

__

It's been years since I've posted chapters for fan fiction. My life has had a few changes and hopefully I can come up with a routine or schedule to help me side some time aside to continue working on my stories. I really love doing this, I just need to work on the timing. Finally, here's the next chapter, enjoy, and sorry for the long wait!

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

__

The Plateau Region

Vee: (lands)

Goku: (lets go of her and massages his arms)

Vee: Lesson number one: Moving your wings. (turns to face him) Do you know how to move them?

Goku: Uh… (grunts, right eye twitches) I guess not.

Vee: Not a problem. Let's start with this wing. (grabs his left wing)

Goku: Hey, take it easy. Man that feels weird; I didn't actually realize they existed until now.

Vee: Relax. I can't help you if you're all tensed up. (while moving his wing) Do you feel the muscle that's moving with your wing?

Goku: …Yeah…

Vee: That's the muscle you use to move it. (walks around to his right wing and moves it as well) Feel that?

Goku: Uh huh.

Vee: (walks back in front of him) Good. Now try moving them on your own.

Goku: (grunts)

Vee: RELAX!

Goku: (taken aback; under his breath) Okay, okay. You don't have to yell. (closes his eyes and blocks out all surrounding noise, sighs)

Vee: (transforms back into a dragon)

Goku: (begins moving his wings, a little out of sync, but at least they're moving)

Vee: (nods approvingly)

Goku: (while still moving his wings, returns his attention to his surroundings) How's this.

Vee: Great. Now you need to move them together as one, like this. (Moves her wings up, then back down)

Goku: Okay. (looks at the ground and begins to move his wings again)

Vee: Perfect. You're a fast learner.

Goku: (chuckles humbly)

Vee: Okay let's practice a few wing motions. Just do what I do.

__

Five minutes later

Vee: Phew, okay.

Goku: Is it time to fly now?

Vee: No.

Goku: Aw man.

Vee: You need to learn how to land before you learn how to take off.

Goku: What? D-don't I have to be in the air before I land?

Vee: Yeah, but you're not taking off from a stand still, you're jumping off the cliff.

Goku: (walks toward the edge of the cliff, gulps and gives Vee a look of worry)

Vee: It's okay, I'll be down there (pointing) in case you lose control. Let me show you what you need to do successfully before you start the next lesson. (jumps off the cliff, spreads her wings and glides straight down to the flat grassy land below, yells) THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO DO.

Goku: (gulps) That's a long way down.

Vee: (returns to her original form) I'll catch you if you need help. Just do what I did.

Goku: Here goes nothing. (closes his eyes, jumps, spreads his wings and glides, wobbling in the process, opens his eyes) Woah, l-like this?

Vee: (smiles) Alright you're doing it.

Goku: But I'm wobbling.

Vee: Just stop fighting so hard. Relax and ride the air.

Goku: (straightens his gliding and suddenly panics) The grounds getting closer!

Vee: Just run while you land. It'll ease the transition between the air and ground.

Goku: (positions his feet to run as he lands, but stumbles once he touches the ground, landing and sliding to a stop on chest instead) How…was…that?

Vee: (trying to help him up) Wasn't exactly landing, but you did well with the gliding part.

Goku: Is that what you call it? Gliding?

Vee: Yep. Gliding, in this case, is flying without flapping your wings.

Goku: Okay, gliding, got it. (chuckles nervously) So since I didn't land right, I can't start the next lesson can I?

Vee: Nope. You have to glide and land just right before I show you something new. For a little motivation, I'll let you in on a little secret. There's another way to land besides the running technique, but I can't show you until you've done this successfully.

Goku: Is this other way easier?

Vee: Definitely.

Goku: Well what am I waiting for? (starts running toward the plateau and stops short) Uh, Vee, I need help getting back up there.

Vee: (smacks her face) Of course.

__

Eye of the Tiger plays in the background as Goku tries to land again and again. After fourteen tries, he is really successful.

Vee: READY?

Goku: YEAH!

Vee: ON YOUR MARK!

Goku: (squints his eyes)

Vee: GET SET!

Goku: (crouches, readying himself for the jump)

Vee: GLIDE!

Goku: (jumps off the cliff, spreads his wings, glides down toward Veenie and lands without a blemish)

Vee: Goku! That was awesome. (hugs him around his neck)

Goku: Uh…thank you?

Vee: (quickly straightens her posture and clears her throat) Well since you did that successfully, I'll teach the easier way to land.

Goku: (listening intently)

Vee: When you're landing from a glide, instead of running, flap your wings down and to the front at the same time. This single movement will not only slow down your flight, but give you an upward lift allowing you to land without having to 'run it out'.

Goku: (brings his head closer to the ground to scratch it) I don't think I understand what you mean.

__

Veenie seems to be working hard to get Goku to learn about his new dragon form. He's learning fast, but it takes a while for him to understand it. Stay tuned to see if he can handle learning more. Until the next chapter, Roosha.


End file.
